


You and Me

by InkyBlueMind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlueMind/pseuds/InkyBlueMind
Summary: At the end of season 3, just as the curse is beginning to cast and Snow begs Regina to split her heart with Charming. She knows it will work because she believes it. What if it didn’t? Neal’s heart still beats and having no other resort, she transfers him magically to herself to protect him.When they wake back up she has no memories and she is just pregnant.There is no Snow and Charming. She is pregnant and alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809001) by [KennedyMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyMorgan/pseuds/KennedyMorgan). 



> This is set during 3b. I’m going to put the warning here because this is going to be a really angsty fic. Also warning for later on there will be a chapter where there will be a discussion on depression and suicide is mentioned. This was also written for SwanQueen Supernova and OMG has it been intense. I hope you like it.
> 
> I would also like to thank my beta, who I am truly grateful for her encouragement. 
> 
> My wonderful artist Kennedy who is amazing and talented!
> 
> As well as everyone in my life who has basically put up with me rambling randomly about this event and still not entirely understanding what I've been going on about.

She bolted upright with a gasp, raven hair clung to her forehead, cheeks and neck. Sweat glistening across olive skin and her chest tight as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

She realised then why her chest was tight as a sob ripped from her full lips. She could feel the depth of the anguish to her core, she just didn’t know  _ why _ she was crying. She didn’t know why tears were currently rolling down her cheeks and off her chin. 

 

As sepia orbs adjusted to the lack of light, it took her a moment to fully comprehend in the darkness where exactly she was but when it dawned on her that she was in bed… not just any bed but  _ her _ bed. She knew those silk sheets anywhere and the blended aroma of her Estee Lauder perfume and the cinnamon apple room diffuser she always used. In Storybrooke. 

 

She wiped her face carefully with the tips of olive fingers as she attempted to turn sideways and switch on her bedside lamp. 

 

But when she struggled to move it was then that she noted her very pronounced stomach and as if to mark the realization, a sharp kick to her abdomen jolted her. A small gasp escaped full lips and dark eyebrows furrowed instantly as she pushed back her bed sheets to reveal her situation fully. 

 

“What…” 

 

She didn’t need the light to tell her what she could already feel. Her mouth opened and closed before she touched her rotund belly. 

 

She attempted to scoot sideways to reach her bedside lamp and once she finally did, clicked it on and bathed the room in a gentle glow. It was more than enough to fully emphasize the bareness of olive skin that pushed through the mostly unbuttoned silk pajama shirt. 

 

She continued to glare in confusion at her stomach, as if the act itself would cause a change the more she stared at it. Instead, she watched as a ripple crossed her stomach followed by a distinct hand that seemed to press out from the inside her of already overtly stretched skin and a choked cry escaped her. 

 

What on Earth was going on?  _ How _ was she  _ pregnant _ ?

 

She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember before waking up and images of a yellow bug, flashes of blonde curls and a lot of purple haze reminded her of the harrowing goodbye she had been enduring. Of willingly letting her son go. Of willingly letting her son go with the only other person in the world she would have trusted him to. 

 

She had done the right thing, she knew it and it was all for Henry. Though if she were to truly admit to herself one bit of raw honesty… it wasn’t just about saying goodbye to her son for her… she was also letting go of the one other person that she would grudgingly admit to being fond of. 

 

None of these gave  _ any  _ indication as to her current predicament. Which was slowly turning from clear shock, briefly to despair from reliving the memory to the sudden need to urinate and with a deep sigh, she realised at that second, there was really only one thing she could remedy. 

 

She carefully shuffled her way down the bed, from side to side and with a frown headed to her en suite bathroom as she attempted to formulate a plan of action. 

 

She mentally noted that she may have to talk to The Charmings and with a slight grunt of distaste she then also realised, she would have to figure out a wardrobe that would accommodate her large belly. 

\--- ---

 

She had chosen several different outfits and in the end, had lifted her hands in almost exasperation and replicated them magically, in a larger size to allow for the expanse of her sudden pregnancy. 

 

When she had realised the time was still early, four thirty in the morning to be precise but she had never been one to be caught in anything less than becoming. So she had chosen a simple, almost plain had it not been for the ruffled stitching on the shoulder, black dress. And for once in her life… she had to wear flat shoes when her swollen feet and ankles said otherwise about attempting to walk in heels. 

 

Her make up had been the next step and she frowned as she realised her cheeks were slightly fuller than usual and she  _ did _ appear to have, for lack of any better words, a luminescence that was closely associated with pregnancy.

 

Wine coloured lips had formed a rather unimpressed expression before she had made her way awkwardly downstairs to find something to eat as she attempted to wait as patiently as possible. It felt like an eternity had gone by as she watched the minutes tick away on the large clock. One she had initially only got when Henry was learning to tell time. 

 

_ Henry _ , her mind whispered and grief swelled briefly through her. Memories of their goodbye crushed her once again but before she would allow the feelings to overwhelm her entirely, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  

 

As if sensing her distress, the child within her womb did what could only be described as a somersault and Regina gasped quietly, still not used to the movement. 

 

“It’s okay,” she soothed softly, pressing a large hand into the underside of her belly. 

 

Her confusion was still evident and she was wary, wondering exactly what was going on but she found as she spoke, the movement in her stomach stilled as if actually comforted by her voice. 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening but it’s okay,” Regina murmured. She gave her stomach one last rub and feeling that somehow, that she was also reassuring herself. 

 

Finally when it reached five o’clock in the morning, she couldn’t wait any longer, a part of her wondering why she hadn’t already found the infuriatingly optimistic couple on her porch already. 

She sighed softly, donned a black blazer and wrapped her favourite, fluffy royal blue and black cowl because even if she didn’t feel extremely glamorous right now, she was sure as hell going to keep her regal demeanor. An internal fire brewing ready to knock someone down a peg or two if they dare mention how much shorter she was without heels. 

 

Long olive fingers came to rest upon her stomach thoughtfully, dark brows furrowing as she contemplated for the umpteenth time that morning just how exactly this could have happened. She tapped her belly carefully, as if mentally preparing the child,  _ hopefully human  _ she thought to herself, within, for the magical transportation. 

 

She lifted her free arm and flicked her wrist, setting them into motion and reappeared outside The Charmings loft. 

 

What surprised her, wasn’t the dim light nor the lack of sound but the feel itself. Usually, even without having to walk through the badly painted, or what Snow would consider shabby chic and to Regina, simply unfinished. There had been a distinct lifting of energy, as much as she was loathe to admit it, whenever anyone was around the pair. It was one of the vast reasons that had fueled her desire for revenge, why it had depressed her further knowing that what was ripped from her had been so freely given to the younger brunette.

 

Why was she even there anyway? Just because she had saved every body, even if it had meant damning them back to The Enchanted Forest, or so she had thought at the time anyway. As the billow of purple smoke had enveloped them, her heart had crumbled and she had allowed her tears to finally fall within the obscurity of the curse. 

 

Then to wake in her own bed as if that had not happened hadn’t been expected but maybe that was why she had been crying as she had woken.  _ No, that doesn’t explain the pregnancy _ . 

 

She knew why she was there really, as much as she hated to admit it they were the only people that she  _ could _ really even ask. 

 

In all actuality, without them… without Henry or Emma… she was alone. 

 

She already knew when she lifted her hand, even with the anxiousness that was building in her gut and the sense of emptiness, that no one was going to answer the door. 

 

When after a few minutes of continual knocking and still nobody had answered the door, she flicked her wrist again cautiously forcing the door open carefully with her magic. It creaked open slowly and almost ominously.

 

If crickets could have been chirping it would have been the icing on the cake. The loft was completely dark and eerily quiet. 

 

The streetlamp outside the loft had been out for hours and the dawn light had yet to filter in through the many windows of the usually bright accommodations. 

 

Regina slowly stepped into the blackness, using her magic once again to the encourage all the lamps to light and she called out hesitantly into the loft for Snow and David. There was still no answer and she frowned, feeling her anxiety, the child within flipped matching her emotion. 

 

“Sssh, it’s okay,” she said lowly, unsure as to why she was whispering. 

 

At hearing her husky tones, it seemed to settle briefly and Regina walked carefully to the loft stairs calling out again. “Hello?” 

 

She was met with complete silence. 

 

She looked everywhere, including the bathroom, still hoping for the possibility of catching Snow White and her Prince Charming naked avoiding a confrontation while in a vulnerable position, than the emptiness that was becoming more apparent after every minute she spent searching for  _ any _ sign of life. A fact that was literally staring her right in the face but one she really wasn’t wanting to acknowledge.

 

She realised that this was something she would never in a million years thought she would ever feel. Fear at the one thing she had spent years trying to achieve was wiping Snow White from the face of the planet and now when actually faced with that possibility, without any explanation, it unnerved and unsettled her. What was  _ wrong _ with her? They may not have been friends but there was no reason  _ why _ she should be feeling this way.

 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was pregnant? Maybe  _ that _ was messing up her emotions completely. That  _ had _ to be it. There was no other explanation. They weren’t friends but no matter how many times she repeated that to herself, something inside her rebelled at the thought. As if they  _ were _ .

 

She exhaled carefully trying to think of somewhere else she could look and it hit her, almost as quickly as her own hunger for the second time that morning.  _ Granny’s _ . That woman would open even in a fire if someone was in need of being looked after. 

 

Painted lips pulled into an almost hopeful smile and instead of using magic, she decided to walk to the diner instead. 

 

It was as she turned the corner and saw the familiar neon sign lit brightly in the coming dawn light, that a promising feeling engulfed her. Her heart raced slightly at the sight and she crossed the pavement, as fast as she could given her current condition and the pain in her ankles. 

 

She almost regretted her decision to walk to the diner even though The Charmings loft was really not that far, she had done it in heels before,  _ ran  _ even and yet it still didn’t compare to the sharp uncomfortable pain that assaulted her now. 

 

She had just reached the steps, peering through the half open blinds, there was a congregation of people and wondered if Snow and Charming were in the centre of it all. 

 

She inched closer, dark eyes scanned and noted all The Dwarves, Granny and Ruby were working away behind the counter handing out mugs and food, while Archie was stood to the side looking as if he wished to add to whatever angry tangent that Leroy was in the middle of. 

 

They didn’t appear to have been there long, having evidently had the same train of thought as she had in regards to the early hour. 

 

Olive fingers grasped the doorknob, the loud jingle of the diner bell announced her entrance and caused everyone to look at her. Instead of the torrent of questions she had expected from them all, mouths fell open and she was mainly stared at in what could only be described as shocked silence. 

 

“You have some  _ nerve _ !” Leroy finally hissed. He stood, pushing his stool out from beneath him with a horrible grating noise.

 

Regina blinked, she wasn’t sure what she had expected and while anger she was used to coming from the short man, given his namesake one couldn’t expect anything else, she hadn’t expected it right off the bat. 

 

She was more taken aback by the confusion his words caused within her and she frowned. Some of her own anger boiled to the surface and sepia orbs flashed dangerously, finally this achieved a desired result as Leroy promptly sat back in his seat heavily. 

 

Instead of sitting, like she really wished to at that moment, she pulled her back straighter, missing the added authoritative feel wearing heels gave to her.

 

“And  _ what  _ exactly do you mean by  _ that _ ?” Regina responded, wine coloured lips pulling up into a slight snarl. She wondered exactly how intimidating she was at that second with flat shoes and a pronounced pregnancy but she shook the thought off.

 

“What…” Granny started, grey eyes simply stared at her over her usual bifocals and instead of finishing whatever she was going to say, she sighed heavily and rounded the counter. “Nevermind, come on, sit down. Have you seen Snow and David? Everyone has been looking for them.”

 

Part of her bristled at the older woman’s order but she allowed her to escort her across to the corner booth. She was about to answer her but her mouth fell open slightly when the woman made her put her feet up on the bench beside her and took the shawl she was wearing to cover her lap. 

 

Regina frowned.

“They haven’t been here?” 

 

“No,” Granny answered hesitantly, not wanting to set off The Queen nor an obviously pregnant woman. “What is going on?” 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Regina replied with a shrug. 

 

Unused to the unusual kind gesture from the elderly woman she threw her a half smile to show her appreciation. After all, she was trying to turn over a new leaf. One that, now that they were back in the same realm gave her a better chance at ever seeing her son and along with him, she begrudgingly admitted to herself, the blonde. “I’ve been looking for them too. Especially considering the last thing  _ I _ remember was…” She paused and cleared her throat, pushing down the swell of mourning that came with the memory that flashed instantly to the forefront of her mind. “Saying goodbye to Henry and Miss Swan.” 

 

“They are our last memories also,” Archie commented and he too inched closer. “Though, I do believe we now have a time frame for our missing gap.” He nodded towards Regina and dark eyebrows hiked higher at his forwardness but she simply tilted her head in agreement. 

 

“Yes,” The Mayor responded brusquely. “I’m glad I could be of  _ some  _ assistance in that area. There are still some things I need to look into though so lets not base our guesses on  _ that _ alone.” 

 

“I have a full beard and a lot of gray hairs,” Leroy piped up thoughtfully. 

 

“Yes because _of course_ **that** is something new,” Regina responded snidely only to have Leroy glare and turn back to the counter to drink from his mug.

 

“Well, first things first,” Granny shuffled back to the counter and started clattering plates about as she served food up. “Somebody should organize a patrol and search for them. Round up anyone who hasn’t been here before. Ruby, take this…” she nodded towards Regina and immediately the wolf was grabbing cutlery, a napkin and then presented what would have been considered her usual breakfast to The Mayor. 

 

“Thank you,” Regina smiled awkwardly, she was hungry but she was unused to the kindness from these people without The Charmings as a buffer. To say it didn’t unnerve her would have been a lie but to say it wasn’t a nice feeling, would have been also. 

 

“After you’ve eaten, I’ll have Ruby take you back home and help you get comfortable,” Granny stated coming up beside her Granddaughter and putting a mug of steaming coffee on the table in front of her. With a nod towards the beverage she smiled, “Sorry it’s decaff.”

 

“I can manage…” Regina started in a defiant tone, only to be cut off by the older woman.

 

“I  _ insist _ ,” Granny said firmly. The look she sent her was enough to convey that even The Evil Queen shouldn’t defy her order right now. As much as this made her want to rise up and challenge it, not having been talked to that way in a  _ long _ time, she also acknowledged the fact that she really had no idea what to do with her current situation. She had done the baby part before but  _ being _ pregnant, wasn’t something she knew how to handle and she honestly really didn’t want to do that alone. 

 

“Alright…” Regina exhaled and this time sepia orbs softened slightly, “Thank you.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

While at first she was relieved that Ruby had accompanied her home, with wary smiles and hesitant physical assistance, it soon turned out that pleasantries would be minimal. Ruby’s words were kind but distant, which was entirely understandable considering that their altogether brief past interactions had mainly been while she had been hunting down the wolf’s best friend.

 

Regina had shown her appreciation with a couple more gentle smiles but she too, kept her distance. 

 

Days went by and still The Charmings had not shown up nor alternatively had they been found anywhere. Though the searches continued.

 

It had become evident that the several times a day visits were more than just about Regina’s well being. In fact, she had come to the conclusion that The Lucas women were keeping tabs on her and the longer Snow and David were missing, the more distant they became. 

 

Archie had been the only one that had shown any lingering signs of compassion and even that was starting to dwindle, especially after one visit where he had asked her for the third time, whether she was  _ sure _ she didn’t know where Snow and David were.

 

The glare he had received from sepia orbs had been enough for him to swallow visibly and his hands to shake as he quickly bumbled over his words and apologized swiftly. 

 

She had snapped at him heatedly but at the movement from within she had immediately changed demeanour and shifted to a calming tone. Reassuring the unborn child in her womb. 

 

Archie had watched the change without a word and simply waited for Regina to return her gaze to him. When she finally did, her expression was softer and she had gone on to admit that she  _ wished  _ she had other information. 

 

It wasn’t long until his visits became fewer but in usual circumstance, she would have allowed herself to delve deeper into the smothering despair and grief that she felt from the ultimate outcome. To sit in that coil of anger she knew so well and give into the depths of darkness she  _ knew _ she  _ could  _ reach but the life she carried within her own, was enough to stop her from living there. 

 

She had ventured to her vault once in the past week, finding that the magical transporting was more tiring while pregnant. She resided herself to the fact that she would have to do things in a less magical, more manual way, to reduce the physical effects after becoming worried that it would have adverse effects on the child. 

 

She had searched, tried several spells all of which indicated that the child within her belly was at least human, something she was grateful for.

 

She tried to fill in the missing time in her head and had come up with several different scenarios as to  _ how  _ she  _ could  _ have altered the effects of the potion she had taken when she was younger to stop herself getting pregnant. She was left with nothing but what if scenarios and not one real answer to fully rely on. 

 

A sense of hope was also starting to settle in her as she realised that no matter what, she wouldn’t  _ fully  _ be by herself any more and she’d have a reason to keep going without Henry or Emma. 

 

She wondered though, if she would ever see either of them again and it was during these moments, Snow’s infuriatingly optimistic voice filtered into her mind whispering words of hope. 

 

At first the invasion had been unwelcome, her ire rising at the fact that they were missing without a trace and nobody knew why. 

 

Then when other people had started to disappear, she had concluded that the emotional distance she was receiving from those she did see, was clearly because they thought she had something to do with it all even though she was heavily pregnant. 

 

Part of her was thrilled that they thought she was capable of great traits while being physically encumbered. The other part of her was trying not to let the hollowness that threatened within, the more people whispered behind her back or turned in the other direction upon seeing her, to fuel the impending loneliness in her core.  

 

The yearning for companionship was enough to fill her dreams with tendrils of blonde curls, her son’s smile and even The Charming’s. Never in a million years would she have ever thought she would  _ miss _ them  _ all _ the way she was now. 

 

However, one thing was certain, she wasn’t going to allow herself to be run out of her own town. Even with the obvious appearance of  _ everyone  _ thinking she had cast the curse, she wasn’t going to run with her tail between her legs nor give anyone any fodder for their accusations by hiding away. In her opinion, that was just as much an admission of guilt that she, for once, did not have. There was  _ no _ way she could have cast the curse, the  _ one _ thing she would have had to of sacrificed to do so they had  _ all _ watched cross the town line.  _ Idiots. _

 

That day though, she had carefully driven to town, gathered a few items from the store, put them in the trunk of her Benz and headed into the diner to get lunch. 

 

She wore a deep blue dress that she had adjusted accordingly, with a black blazer, yet again flat shoes and dark velvety red matte lipstick completed the ensemble.  

 

When she walked in, everything went quiet which had been occurring more frequently whenever she entered a room but this time,  _ more  _ people left the diner than she expected. She didn’t allow their actions to bother her, simply choosing to ignore them instead with no reaction other than to turn to Granny behind the counter. 

 

“Good afternoon, Regina,” the elderly woman greeted without much enthusiasm but she offered up a tired smile as she presented her with a steaming mug of decaff coffee. The one and only she now had a day in comparison to what she had been used to. 

 

“Thank you,” Regina sighed and offered her own quick smile in response. “Could I get my usual salad, please?” She hesitated then, burgundy coloured nails tapping the linoleum counter top thoughtfully for a second before she added in a slightly lower tone. “And a side of sweet potato fries?”

 

Granny’s grin surprised her, especially with the slight twinkle that grey orbs flashed at her as she nodded. “Will that be all?” 

 

“Yes, thank you,” the brunette nodded and while the older Lucas woman didn’t offer any opinion on her added order, they both knew it had been a slight slip in resolve to hopefully satisfy a recent craving. 

 

She moved to take a seat in the corner of the establishment and realised that someone was sat in what she had now started to associate as her usual seat. 

 

A shock of curly red hair, thin tight lip features with shockingly pale skin and bright ice blue eyes stared at her. While her outfit could only be described, at best, as rather matronly. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman said softly in a hard to miss English accent as she hurried into a standing position, gathering her large emerald purse, that matched perfectly with the rest of her outfit of various muted green shades. There was no fear when she spoke however, just a humble apology and she smiled genuinely at the brunette as she pointed to the corner seat. “Is this your spot?”

 

“Well… not  _ technically _ ,” Regina responded quietly and she lifted herself as straight as possible when she saw how much taller the red head was than her, ignoring the twinge in her back as she did so. 

 

“It’s okay, I can move,” the taller woman said almost demurely and Regina peered closer, sepia orbs searching for any form of distrust or fear in the other woman’s demeanour, all she found was what could only be described as a genuine, kind expression. 

 

“No,” Regina instantly held up a hand and stepped closer. “It’s okay.”

 

“Would you mind… if I…” The stranger tittered awkwardly in a rather nervous manner. “This is rather embarrassing actually… I don’t actually know anyone in this land, I missed the last curse and this is all a bit  _ new _ I’m afraid. Would you mind…” A slight blush coloured pale features and she cleared her throat. “If I sat with you?”

 

“People don’t usually request that,” Regina answered honestly, trying not to let the swell of that stupid hopeful emotion rise in her once again. 

 

“Oh,” the red head paused before she held out a hand in introduction. “I’m Zelena.”

 

“Regina Mills,” the brunette exhaled and shook the red head’s hand. 

 

“Pleased to meet you,” Zelena responded enthusiastically and the brunette’s eyebrows hiked higher in surprise but a small smile graced full lips.

 

“ _ That _ is also something I’m not accustomed to,” Regina stated almost despondently before gesturing back to the booth, “I don’t mind if you sit with me but I  _ do  _ need to sit.” No matter how hard she tried to not, for lack of better words waddle, it had so far been unsuccessful but no one had dared joke about it… to her face anyway. “However, when you find out  _ who _ I was in The Enchanted Forest, you might find that you wish to revoke your request.” 

 

She tried to hide the grimace as she sat but was altogether unsuccessful and she pressed a hand to her lower back, massaging it briefly as she watched the red head unexpectedly take a seat on the cushion right next to her.

 

“May I?” Zelena gestured to where she had placed her own hand. When she saw Regina frown and hesitate she added hurriedly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was a midwife in our land…” 

 

“Oh,” Regina’s face instantly changed and she nodded carefully. 

 

The instant the taller woman had applied a light pressure, she relaxed feeling an instant relief and she immediately questioned the technique so she could make a mental note but she still would have issues doing it by herself, she noted.

 

“It’s just a simple massage really but a good massage helps alleviate any swelling, which with the extra weight you are carrying with the little one is probably hell on your ankles too.” Zelena remarked. 

 

“Oh, yeah!” Regina responded. 

 

“What might help with that too is if you wear a slight heel instead of the flat shoes,” Zelena said softly and Regina tilted her head to look up at the tall stranger. 

 

“Okay, I’ll give that a try,” the brunette sighed and with genuine appreciation smiled again. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the red head answered and smiled, exposing brilliant pearly whites. “I’m honestly  _ more  _ than happy to help.” She paused for a short amount of time before she stopped massaging Regina’s back. “There… how’s that?” 

 

“It’s much better, thank you so much.” Regina sighed and turned so she was facing the taller woman better. “Are you tending to anyone else here as a midwife?” 

 

“Oh, no. Not yet anyway.” Zelena waved off the question with a slightly flushed expression. “I’m still getting my bearings but a girl does have to work, curse or no curse.” 

 

“Indeed,” Regina smiled, reaching for her drink and taking a sip before she tried . 

 

The brunette glanced up then when she saw movement from behind the counter and watched as Granny brought over the chicken salad lunch she had ordered, as well as the side of sweet potato fries. 

 

“Thank you, Granny,” The Mayor said honestly and the older woman nodded at her with a half smile. 

 

“If you need anything else, dear, just give me a shout,” Granny responded before shuffling away. 

 

“That looks absolutely delicious, it’s good that you’re eating healthy still,” Zelena commented with a nod towards her plate and lifting her own tea cup to her lips. “Though you strike me as a smart woman so I’m sure you’re already taking those extra vitamins.” 

 

“Oh yes, it was the first thing I asked Dr. Whale even though, I know we don’t have those kind of supplements in The Enchanted Forest and so for that aspect, I guess, I’m glad to be back in Storybrooke.” Regina replied right before she took a bite of her meal.

 

“I can see your point there,” the red head said with a nod as she perched her cup on the saucer. 

 

“Are you looking for work as a midwife here?” Regina asked curiously, tilting her head slightly and peering over at the red head. 

 

“Yes, I am,” Zelena answered hesitantly with a small awkward smile. 

 

“Why do I sense a but?” The brunette encouraged as she took another bite of her food and waited for the other woman to answer.

 

“Well,” the red head started. “People have been a bit brusque with me whenever I  _ have  _ inquired, everyone seems a tad paranoid.” 

 

“To be fair, they have had a lot to deal with in the past. Trust has been something that they’re used to having broken. I can understand why they are so, especially at the moment,” Regina said thoughtfully. 

 

“Yes, I can see why too…” Zelena added hurriedly placing her empty teacup back on the counter. “It just makes for difficulties when trying to find work.” 

 

Regina glanced back over at her new acquaintance and noticed the blush that was now upon pale cheeks. She realised, had Snow been here, she would have been welcoming this woman with open arms in an attempt to make her feel welcome. Part of her, knew that with the mystery still shrouding  _ who _ cast the curse she should be careful but looking at the almost bashful red head, part of her wanted to help her. 

 

Internally she grumbled at the revelation and wondered if somehow  _ she _ was channeling Snow White wherever she may be or if she had really softened that much.

 

_ It would beat being completely alone and she has already proven an asset. Just be open to interaction and be healthily wary.  _ **_Don’t_ ** _ get attached. _

 

“Well then,” Regina stated, she smiled softly and in her best Mayoral tone tried to inject as much warmth as possible to her offer, “Consider yourself hired.” 

 

Zelena tittered nervously but a dazzling smile lit up planed features and blue eyes literally sparkled. It seemed like she had made this woman’s century and wondered what had happened in her past, that would cause such elation at Regina’s offer. 

 

She shook off the thought when Zelena spoke again.

“Oh thank you! Trust me, I’ll be the best midwife you’ve ever had!” 

 

It was then she noticed Granny looking over with curiosity but when she attempted a smile at the older woman, she simply turned away, leaving an unsettling feeling in Regina’s gut. 

 

“When would you like me to start? I would suggest a sooner rather than later as there is a lot we probably need to cover,  _ unless _ you have already had children before now…” The taller woman rambled away.

 

“No,” the brunette interrupted more firmly than she had intended. “This pregnancy was actually rather a shock.”

 

“Oh,” Zelena smiled sadly but reached out and briefly touched her arm sincerely before she let it drop away, especially at the almost shocked look she received from the contact. “Well, the good thing is how far along you are even if physically it doesn’t feel that way sometimes.” 

 

Regina didn’t reply just offered a quick smile and turned back to her food. 

 

“Is there a…”

 

“No,” Regina interrupted before the question could be fully formed. “I’m… pretty much doing this by myself.” 

 

“Not any more you’re not,” Zelena stated clearly, yet again appearing as genuine as possible and as Regina looked at her, there didn’t seem to be a hint of malice in her promise. Reminding her once more of Snow White but with crazier hair. 

 

“Thank you,” she replied and she knew her gaze must have softened as Zelena touched her arm again with a slight squeeze.

 

It was then the urge to use the restroom hit her again and she sighed softly before moving to stand. “If you’ll excuse me a moment…” 

 

“Of course,” Zelena crowed moving out of the brunette’s way instantly. 

 

After she had returned they talked for the duration of Regina’s lunch and arranged to meet the next day to discuss things further and Zelena had enthusiastically reassured her that she would help her be prepared for the arrival of her child and make her life easier until then.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

To say she wasn’t nervous would have been an understatement but when she offered Zelena the job as her own personal midwife, she had genuinely meant it. If it wasn’t for the nervous fluttering of allowing a stranger into her more personal space, something she really didn’t do that was setting her on edge. 

 

She had tried to calm the nerves and it wasn’t until after Zelena had arrived that she knew it wasn’t just because she had allowed this woman into her home. The taller woman’s enthusiasm was refreshing but tiring, reminding her of another brunette’s and instead of focusing on that train of thought she had quickly set about questioning the red head about various things from the list of concerns she had compiled the previous evening. 

 

They had ended up in the open entry guest living room of where she had placed the tray with the jug of water and Zelena’s cup of chamomile tea on the glass coffee table in the centre. 

 

They had talked, Zelena putting her mind at ease about several things. They then had talked briefly until the redhead had slightly deviated away from the pregnancy topic and onto the subject of identity. 

 

Regina had paused, slowly brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear and used that moment to take a sip of water as she mentally steeled herself for perhaps, the loss of this new acquaintance in a personal and professional manner. 

 

“Well,” she said softly as she placed the glass back on the tray and then folded her hands over her large stomach. “I was known in The Enchanted Forest as The Evil Queen,” she cleared her throat and continued. “But  _ here _ …  _ in  _ Storybrooke I’m  _ just  _ The Mayor. Though to some… I was just Regina…”

 

“I thought as much,” Zelena answered carefully and she placed her tea cup down, turning slightly to fully face the brunette. “Please don’t take my forwardness as a lack of formality.” 

 

“Please,” Regina interrupted quickly with a frown and a shake of her head. “Respect is the only form of formality that I wish for you to worry about. While I may be The Mayor…” She paused as she searched for the right words, “The Evil Queen is not one you need to worry about at this time, no matter what rumours you may have heard. The  _ last _ thing I wish is that my midwife has  _ any  _ form of fear.” 

 

Zelena smiled again, that twinkle having returned to her light eyes and she nodded simply. 

“Well, I have heard rumours but to tell you the truth… I was late to your kingdom so I while I have only heard tales of your rule, I did not witness them for myself first hand.” 

 

“You’d be one of the only ones,” the brunette remarked but she smiled gently nonetheless.

 

“Now,” Zelena said as she sat up straighter, her response clearly showing that she was not deterred by the revelation after having admitted her own suspicions. Her tone as she continued, was a less than subtle, but friendly subject change once again. “What’s the next item on that list you have there for me?” 

 

Regina had smiled again and felt her resolve at keeping this woman at a further distance wane a little. _ If there is one person that you should at least try and trust right now, it should probably be your midwife. _

 

\--- ---

 

The next few days went by quickly and as normal. Soon it had been a week and with the slow progression of time, a connection had started to occur and she had found that she had become much closer to the redhead. For the first time in a very long time… she finally actually felt like she had a friend.

 

She had also had a couple of visits from The Lucas women to see if she needed anything, the latest occurrence being after they had literally just missed the redhead. 

 

The first thing she had asked for, as they carried in the paper bags and went straight to her ornate kitchen, was for news in the town instead of items. Even though they came bearing food, the only real thing she wished to hear from them was that they had found The Charming’s. Their response was negative but so also at the mention of the pair, their distance grew once again. 

 

It wasn’t long before they too left, leaving her with the essentials to make meals at home but this time Granny left her a hot water bottle with a homemade cover inside one of the paper bags. 

 

Regina realised, that since she had not directly alerted her to the fact that it was hiding away that she didn’t want to discuss the gift offered. That however was markedly a step forward even if there was no growth in terms of camaraderie between them all this was a remarkable difference considering they so obviously thought she had done something to their friends. 

 

That pesky feeling of hope filtered into her and she sighed softly. Once again her thoughts returned to Snow and David and their whereabouts. 

 

This time a new idea hit her, between the several different things and relying on other people to help her, she was loathe to admit that sometimes her memory was getting a little far and between. Often times recently she had been walking into a room and forgetting what she was doing, which was  _ far _ from anything she had previously been used to.

 

Zelena however had reassured her that this was simply something that occurred with some women during pregnancy and it had a lot to do with various shifts of hormones. This had temporarily set her mind at ease but only until an instance where she at once realised she had forgotten something again. She had completely forgotten that she had wished to attempt a tracking spell but hadn’t wanted to do this in front of the redhead, worried that to do so would incur any sort fear within her new friend. 

 

It was with determination, even though it was early evening, that she set out to The Charming’s apartment, she drove all the way there seeing as she found that less draining than using her magic. 

 

She parked the Benz on the street outside and entered into the old apartment building, taking her time to mount the stairs and already feeling the emptiness that seemed to have shrouded the place since they had wound up back in Storybrooke. 

 

Unconsciously she held her breath as she finally reached the apartment and exhaled slowly when she was directly in front of the door. 

 

It was lighter than when she had last been there, she noted that it was not cloaked in a foreboding darkness but since she knew  _ they  _ weren’t within the loft, this time she was prepared for the loneliness that came with the emptiness. 

 

She pulled the large skeleton key from her pocket, placing it in the door and opened it. Part of her wished dearly for the short haired woman to be on the other side of the door with an incredulous expression at her audacity to let herself into her home. There was no one, like she had anticipated but at least this time the apartment was flooded by light making it a less shocking, empty atmosphere. Or again, that could have been because she had prepared herself for their absence. 

 

She exhaled again and moved carefully into the dwelling. There was an inordinate amount of things she could use for the spell but she hesitated across the threshold choosing instead to just linger in the quiet and gather herself. 

 

The knot of tension within her core tightened and she swallowed audibly, taken aback at the winded feeling that had suddenly gripped her. She immediately closed the front door and took a seat upon their comfortable but not stylish couch, in her opinion anyway even it did match the younger woman’s tastes perfectly. 

 

Sepia orbs scanned the downstairs area, taking the environment in and her brow furrowed at exactly how dusty the place had become in just a short few weeks. 

 

She decided that she would try and believe that they would return soon and that when they did… _if_ _they come back_ her mind taunted and she physically shook her head fighting the intrusive thoughts. Standing again, she immediately set about opening windows and allowing a fresh breeze to enter the building. 

 

The first place she decided to look for something to assist in her locator spell, she knew it would have to hold a strong enough connection to the pair so that she would not have to draw too much magic in her focus on them, was their bedroom. 

 

She stood moving over to the back corner of the downstairs area behind the stairs where the small bedroom with it’s faded white ironed bed frame and vividly floral bed sheets in various pastel colours. Her nose wrinkled slightly in distaste but she then found herself chuckling at the fact that underneath the cursed persona of Mary Margaret, that the woodsy and idyllic decor as well as the shabby chic styling was the epitome of Snow White. 

 

She searched the room, seeing only things that were very evidently simply only belonged to the woman but hesitated by the bedside cabinet, pulling open the door hoping to not find any intimate items and was relieved to find that it held none but nor did it really hold anything of note. They had really only been home two days at the most after their return from Neverland before Pan’s curse had sent them spiraling, of course that hadn’t been enough time for David to fully establish himself in the loft.

 

She was just about to let go of that last remaining shred of hope when she spotted something at the back of the drawer and reached olive fingers into to grasp at a cream, leather bound journal of sorts. 

 

Full lips pulled into a half smile, this would work perfectly as she could tell from the brief flick through, without fully tracking the words that the pages and pages of the neat scrawl that was the other woman’s writing was enough to let her know that it was well used. Yes, she had touched this enough and instilled enough of her essence in it that it would be the perfect item to use to at least track her. For with her, he would most certainly be. 

 

She closed the drawer harder than intended to in her excitement and moved back into the living area, placing the book on the breakfast bar before pulling the potion she had from her pocket, one she had in storing for a very long time and now she would finally use.

 

She dribbled the contents onto the leather cover and silently cringed as she watched it slip down the sides and dampen the edges of the paper within. 

 

As it seeped into the journal, it appeared to glow dimly for a moment before it lifted jaggedly without control from the counter and then it immediately tilted sideways as it fell depleted back onto the surface. 

 

Regina frowned and mumbled to herself, just as the child within her stirred, rolling over and pressing a limb uncomfortable against her insides. 

“That should have worked…” 

 

She thought further on it and briefly came to the conclusion that it must have something to do with being written by her cursed persona.  Her thoughts strayed to other scenarios of if The Charmings were in some sort of peril, or maybe that had been somewhere else when the new curse had returned them all to Storybrooke. Maybe they had left for a new kingdom… maybe… maybe she had run them out…  _ No _ , she thought vehemently. She refused to believe that because she would know, somehow, some way if that deep hatred stirred within her gut still and she honestly believed, in her core, that it did not.  

 

Or maybe it was the child she carried, maybe that had changed her. Until they broke this curse though she would not know. 

 

She carried the journal over to the dining room table, where she sat down with it and stared hard at the cover. Hoping that something would spring from it and she channeled her thoughts into item itself, focusing on the smaller brunette as the notebook laid upon her palms. It should have done something instead it just sat there almost defiantly, in Regina’s opinion.

 

She felt the ire rise in her like a fire and before she could stop herself she threw the offending item across the room into the back of the apartment door with a small growl. 

 

Olive fingers combed through raven locks as she attempted to calm herself and grew somber instead. How was she going to find them if she couldn’t perform a simple locator spell. 

 

She spread her hand wide and folded it carefully with her fingers upwards, feeling the warmth grow in the palm of her hand as she conjured a fireball. That  _ couldn’t  _ be it, there had to be something more when she could produce the firey orb.

 

She must have sat there in thought for a good ten or fifteen minutes before she finally gave up and retrieved the object, moving to the couch instead for more comfort and knowing that the smaller woman wouldn’t mind if she put her feet up while she thought. Probably would have insisted she had done so in her current condition, had she been here herself.

 

Soon, she was thinking of exactly how she would be behaving right now, giving something for her mind to focus on other than the stark intensity that their absence caused, looming over her and evoking a similar feel from when her curse was broken and Gold had set the wraith after her. At least then she had one person fighting for her even though they had, for all intents and purposes, been enemies up until that point.

 

Her mind drifted from mother to daughter. Blonde curls, emerald eyes and that  _ hideous _ red leather jacket that she wore as if it was her armor. 

 

As soon as she chuckled, the realisation or likelihood of her ever seeing the younger woman wearing that monstrosity again was very unlikely. 

 

Dark brows furrowed and full lips trembled as she attempted to keep the sudden surge of emotion at bay. She forced herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath. To think of tomorrow and the fact that they were at least now in the same realm. 

 

Though the likelihood of Emma remembering by herself was as likely as Pongo deciding that Leroy was his Perdita. The absurdity of that thought allowed her to gain enough control over herself that whatever tears had threatened now no longer did. 

 

It wasn’t long until her tiredness caught up with her, as did her hunger and with a deep sigh, she turned off the lights, locked the door behind her as she left the loft and returned to her own home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had become a ritual now, every day for the next week, Zelena would come over in the morning to early afternoon before one or the other of The Lucas women would grace her with their presence. At first when she questioned the absence of the other it always had to do with the workload at the diner, but any time that Regina ventured into town for any reason, they were always at an average pace. Which lead her to believe that they were more involved with the town’s activities than she thought and in one such visit she decided to ask Ruby.

 

Ruby had dismissed her questions with a shrug which had almost pissed her off had it not actually resulted in the werewolf answering her question and revealing that there were more people in this new curse than anticipated but that several other people had gone missing in town.

 

When she asked who, Ruby had chewed her bottom lip hesitantly for a moment as blue eyes studied her. She at this point had been rubbing her stomach in various places as the brunette had transferred a chicken salad, with an unrequested side of sweet potato fries onto a regular plate, knowing the older woman’s preference. 

 

“Well,” Ruby hesitated again. “Happy and Sneezy have disappeared and we discovered this troupe of men in the forest. They’re good guys from what we can tell but they saved Leroy from being taken by this giant animal…” 

 

“Giant animal?” Regina questioned immediately her own brows furrowing and an unsettled feeling filled her for a moment. “What  _ kind _ of giant animal?”

 

“It was dark, John nor Robin really got a good look,” Ruby responded with another shrug. “All they knew was that it had wings.” 

 

“ _ Wings _ ?” The older woman replied with uncertainty of what exactly this creature could be when off the top of her head she could name at least three from her own knowledge, let alone the vast amount of research she knew could be done. She also knew that they must be on it already and her frown deepened when she realised that she had not gotten a straight answer from anyone in weeks and suddenly Ruby was forthcoming. “Why are you finally giving me more solid information rather than vague or none at all, like you have been doing?” She asked suspiciously. 

 

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Ruby countered sternly and exhaled heavily before she put the paper container into the trash can, only barely controlling her anger. “But I actually thought that was  _ stupid _ considering that you have really not been in  _ any  _ condition to do anything. Actually come to think of it,” she paused and stared at Regina again. “ More to the point you have been almost like the  _ furthest  _ thing from The Evil Queen that I have ever known  _ you _ to be and quite frankly…  _ I _ don’t think it’s you… but…” Her words trailed off yet her meaning stood vividly between them as if she had said them aloud. 

 

“Everyone else does,” Regina sighed and Ruby nodded. “It’s okay, I knew that already anyway. Not really news to me to  _ know  _ that nobody trusts me, I haven’t exactly instilled that trait into  _ any  _ of you, so why would you all start now? Pregnant or not. I understand  _ why _ you don’t.”

 

“I’m sorry,” the younger brunette said softly as she tucked a strand of her own chestnut locks behind her ear and as Regina looked at her, cobalt orbs shone with genuine kindness. 

 

“Don’t be,” Regina whispered and smiled back at the younger woman. “I appreciate that you’ve been forthcoming and for that, I will tell you, I have been trying to locate them. Nightly in fact…” She sighed and watched as indistinct emotion blossomed in the younger brunette. Unsure whether it was approval or not she continued, just letting the truth fall from her and also relieved to be able to finally admit it to somebody. “But… so far, nothing has come of it and I fear they’re  _ not _ in this realm…” 

 

“What?” Ruby murmured and stepped closer, her face thoughtful. “Should you even be doing that right now? And what do you mean  _ fear _ ?”

 

“I don’t know,” Regina half smiled as she watched the younger woman carefully. “If you repeat this to anyone…” The older woman stated sternly and a healthy dose of apprehension seemed to fill the air between them before Ruby stood taller, daring her to finish her sentence. Instead Regina sighed almost heavily. “I can’t  _ not _ look for them… it feels as though I  _ know _ that something changed but I just don’t  _ remember  _ because of this  _ damn  _ curse.”

 

“Oh,” Ruby grinned exposing large straight set teeth and added teasingly. “Are you trying to say you feel like you might have been  _ friends _ ?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Regina replied with almost exasperation. “I can’t tell you that. I  _ don’t  _ remember do  _ I _ ?” She raised her arms and gestured at the other woman to remind her of the obviousness of her statement.

 

“Well, despite the not remembering,” Ruby continued with a wolfish grin. “You at least no longer wanted to  _ kill  _ them.”

 

“Okay, I can agree with that statement. I definitely no longer have the burning desire to destroy their happiness,” the older woman admitted gingerly and moved to sit in one of her kitchen bar stools, absentmindedly rubbing long fingers over her stomach.

 

“Never thought I’d  _ ever  _ hear  _ you  _ say  _ that _ ,” Ruby laughed and Regina offered her an irritated smile, though if she were to admit it, she found this sudden candidness quite refreshing and the furthest thing from it but there was no way she was admitting that to the other woman.

 

“Nor did  _ I  _ ever expect to be having this conversation with  _ you _ ,” Regina quipped and raised an eyebrow, full lips reluctantly pulling into a friendly smile.

 

“Anyway,” Ruby said hesitantly, her hands finding her back pockets as she rocked on the spot. “I should get going before Granny sends a search party for  _ me _ …”

 

“Right,” Regina nodded, as she went to stand but immediately the younger woman lifted large hands and halted her movements.

 

“No, no… don’t get up. I can show myself out, I know the way,” the younger woman said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Is there anything  _ specific _ you want me to get for you?”

 

“Like what, Ms. Lucas?” Regina’s brow furrowed thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know… have your cravings changed or is there anything you think might help with your search?” The younger brunette bit her lip awkwardly as she alluded to Regina’s activities as of late. 

 

“If you have anything of personal value to Snow rather than Mary Margaret then yes, if not, then no… and there is nothing else that I can think of,” Regina replied with a softer, gentler smile.

 

“Okay,” Ruby replied with a slight nod. “I might, I’ll have a look.” She inched backwards quickly with a small wave of her hand she said goodbye and then left. 

 

Regina sighed softly as a sense of contentment washed over her. Though the conversation was entirely unexpected, she believed that what the brunette had to offer was sincere and she found herself hopeful that she might be able to develop some form of camaraderie with her at the very least, if not a possible friendship if their conversation was any indication. 

 

Before she knew it a smile was upon full, wine coloured lips and she wondered if the other woman would be able to find something of note. 

 

\--- ---

 

Ruby had returned later that evening and delivered her the news that she did find something that was specifically Snow’s and produced a bow and a quiver of arrows. She stated that even if she didn’t know the design that the smaller brunette’s scent was all over the item in question. She had also made a slight joke about the fact that making a deal with Belle was far less stressful than making one with Gold, knowing that your life wasn’t dependant on it. 

At the mention of his name, The Dark One’s final moments filtered through her vision and of him and Peter Pan, the young man screaming raggedly in pain as the dagger embedded in his back. Then finally the pair disappearing in pitch black smoke and leaving behind the revelation of events to come. 

Regina had shook the image from her her head and then immediately thanked whilst reassuring Ruby that as soon as she knew anything, she would be the first person she would tell. 

It wasn’t long after the younger woman had left that she had ventured over to The Charming’s Loft. A part of her wondering that why she traveled there when she could just as easily do it in her own home but it just felt right. 

When she reached their home, it was later than her usual time but that changed nothing to the haunting loneliness that the loft offered her every time she entered.

She took the time to walk around and turn on all the lights, placing Snow’s bow and quiver on the dining table as she did so. 

After she had finished she returned to the table, sitting carefully on the rickety old chair that she was convinced with the extra weight she carried right now that she might break the fragile piece of furniture. Her fear wasn’t exactly unplaced, when it creaked and wobbled slightly as she adjusted herself in the seat. 

She frowned and stood immediately, not willing to risk even the smallest descent to the hard wooden floor below. 

She collected up the bow and quiver and moved over to the small two seater that butted up against two of the several windows in the apartment. 

Before she sat though, she stared at the object in question for a few minutes, full lips pulled between her teeth as she contemplated what else she could do with the spell to make it stronger. She realised that she would possibly need a mirror to show any other worldly places they could be and was suddenly very grateful she had decided not to have sat down in the first place.

She retrieved a small handheld mirror from the bedroom area that if the design of implied vines and bright blue birds were any indication, it definitely belonged to Snow as it perfectly matched her decor choices. 

She wrinkled her nose much like the first time she had realised she truly disliked the woman’s style choices, but instead of allowing her thoughts to further venture into the questionable decoration choices that Snow made and instead returned to the couch, where she sat down carefully.

It took her a moment to focus, channeling her energy into the bow and quiver until it levitated in front of her, she could feel the small beads of sweat start to build on her forehead the more she concentrated her thoughts on the smaller brunette and the essence of her that remained within the object.  

Finally, she turned her attention slowly towards the mirror, the magic vibrating almost solidly through her body as she waited until the ripple that had appeared on the reflective surface engulfed her mirror image. Instead of showing her a single thing it simply, almost stubbornly remained on what she could only describe as a murky puddle. 

After five minutes of holding the channel open it was obvious that she was not going to find them again today.  So she allowed the magic to dissipate and the weight of the bow and quiver fell solidly back into her palm, slipping and forcing her to grip the strap that held the pair together tighter to stop them falling to the floor. 

She frowned, rubbing at where the harsh material had rubbed the skin of her hand as she had caught it and placed it on the floor to the side of the couch, as a wave of tiredness rolled over her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and she could hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears as it hammered away. 

She took a deep calming breath and at this, the unborn child pressed a foot harshly outwards almost in protest and then turned over. She rubbed long fingers soothingly over her belly and patted it gently almost as if to emphasize she was fine. It settled them for only a moment before it switched positions once again.  _ At least you’re not on my bladder _ , she thought with a half smile.

She knew she was about to fall asleep and instead of fighting it, she kicked her shoes up and attempted to find a comfortable position on her back, her calves and ankles hanging over the edge of the arm. She piled up the collection of small couch cushions so that they supported her back and neck as best as they could on the small sofa and before she could really get truly comfortable, her eyes fluttered shut and she had no choice but to give in to sleep. 

\--- ---

  
  


A loud pounding infiltrated the small apartment, forcing her to bolt upright as olive fingers held tightly to the fabric of the couch she was asleep on, her heart matching the rhythm to the heavy knocking coming from the front door.

A bare foot fell to the wooden floor to gain traction so she could boost herself into an awkward standing position as the pounding came again. Confusion swept through her as the one person that knew she would be attempting her tracking spell again, did not know the location of which she would be doing so.

She hurried as fast as she could, swinging her arms as she turned her belly while she walked, trying to calm her erratic breathing and hoped it wasn’t one of the insipid town’s folk come to lay claim to the loft.

Long fingers grasped at the cold brass door knob, she started to turn the deadbolt but hesitated, there was a slight vibration on the end of her fingertips one she had not felt in a long time and when the pounding came at the door again, instead of looking through the aging peephole and determining exactly who was there, she clicked the lock over and opened the door slowly, peering through the crack into the darkened hallway. 

Her breath caught instantly and instead of calming her beating heart, it only seemed to spark into further life, allowing a gasp to fall from full lips. She blinked several times as sepia orbs took in cascading blonde locks, alabaster skin and a bright emerald gaze stared at her in shock for a moment.

“Regina?” 


	5. Chapter 5

The brunette’s jaw opened and closed repeatedly as her brain scrambled to find words and instead she exhaled heavily.

 

With her obvious confusion, the blonde hurriedly lifted pale palms in an attempt to calm the older woman as she started to speak almost soothingly. “Look, I know you probably don’t think you know me and I’m not entirely sure  _ why _ you’re here, but I’m a friend, I promise.” 

 

Finally, before she was able to even control the next words she said they tumbled from her mouth without thought as she breathed the other woman’s name.

“Emma…” 

 

“You know me?” Emma asked slowly as she nervously tucked her hands into her trouser pockets.

 

“Yes,” Regina sighed and started to carefully open the door further. 

 

“Why are you…” The blonde started to ask before her eyes widened as she took in the shorter woman’s physique and her shock escaped her before she had the better sense to check her words. “Holy fuck, you’re pregnant!” 

 

“Miss Swan!” The brunette hissed and her brows furrowed as dark eyes burned angrily. She self consciously circled her stomach and her fingers automatically resumed their usual stroking as the life within her finally started to respond to her inner turmoil. 

 

“Shit! I mean—sorry!” Emma cringed as she hurriedly tried to correct herself but emerald orbs and petite pink attempted to placate her with a genuinely remorseful expression which lead a resigned Regina to sigh in response as she reduced her glower to a more irritated expression. “But… you’re…  _ how _ ? And where are my mom and dad?”

 

Regina sighed again but instead of answering her she opened the door wider, stepping back a few paces to allow for the blonde’s entry. 

 

“Are they here?” The younger woman questioned as she entered her old home, breathing in the familiarity of the place and paused, waiting excitedly when she realised that they wasn’t anyone on the lower floor and she turned as emerald orbs searched the space. 

 

When it was obvious that her parents weren’t about to emerge, she half shrugged, even though it was late she wondered if they were working and with Regina’s current condition if they had allowed the brunette to stay with them. Now that they no longer had Emma to mother she wondered if that’s why the older brunette was here and amusing images filled her mind of various scenarios of the older woman telling her mother to back off.

 

“No,” Regina said softly as she closed the door behind her, pressing long fingers to her lower back that had started to protest her recent movements and cringed somewhat as she made her way barefoot back to the couch. 

 

Emma circled the center of the room, around the dining room table before she simply chose to watch Regina lower herself awkwardly to the sofa.

 

It was an odd sight, seeing the usually powerful and collected woman struggle briefly and then slump into the comfort of the pile of cushions behind her. Immediately she lifted her legs, less self consciously than her descent on to the couch and sighed softly once again.

 

“Are they working or something?” Emma asked cautiously, something felt very different even though everything looked almost exactly the same. Except for the presence of the brunette woman. 

 

Regina didn’t respond at that point and in the complete opposite of the woman’s usual fire, she chewed her bottom lip briefly before she sighed again, closing her eyes and pressing olive fingers to her brow. 

 

“Regina? What’s wrong?” She was beside her in seconds, knelt down on the floor in front of her and small hands pressed to the woman’s knee as her other hand reached for her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Regina answered slowly, moving her own hand away from her face to look at the blonde. Her expression conveyed nothing but worry and when she realised it was directed towards her, she faltered and swallowed. “I’m fine, I promise.”

 

“Then what?” Emma asked as her small face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“They’re not at work… and as much as I would like to be able to tell you  _ where _ they are.  _ I _ do not know,” she said each word carefully and then waited for them to sink in.

 

“Regina, I don’t understand…” The blonde whispered and Regina swore she saw, if only for the briefest of moments, fear swell within emerald orbs. 

 

“Neither do I,” Regina replied honestly. “I’ve tried every location spell I can think of… and nothing.” Dark brows furrowed as the true revelation of Emma’s presence hit her. “ _ How _ are you here? How do you remember?” The brunette’s eyes lit up and she went to open up into a torrent of questions of their shared son.

 

“Hook brought me here, he said you were cursed…” Emma responded moving into a standing position now that she knew that the older woman was physically okay. 

 

“We are… we’re back or may not have even left but we know that time has passed that’s for sure,” Regina stated huskily, her own confusion maring her tone and when the blonde turned to look her again she gestured towards her stomach. “Clearly.” 

 

“But you know  _ who _ you are?” Emma questioned still scanning the apartment with a sense of hope, that Regina couldn’t help but note how much it reminded her of the blonde’s mother.

 

“Yes, we do, everything up until we said goodbye to you and Henry,” the brunette said softly and cleared her throat, refusing to allow the emotions to well within her at the mention of his name.

 

Emma felt the change and smiled softly as she looked at the brunette.

“About Henry…”

 

“Where is he?” Regina asked softly, with as much care of her words so as to keep the plea that she felt brewing, out of her voice completely. 

 

“He is asleep in the car… I wanted to see what I was dealing with here and well…”

 

“ _ Who _ is watching him?” Regina interrupted sternly before she allowed the context of Emma’s sentence to sink in. She only hoped that the blonde had been more responsible in the time she had been living with their son.

 

“Hook,” Emma answered in irritation. 

 

It was also then that Emma’s attire seem to register within her brain and the dress, tights and high heels paired with the red jacket caused her to pause for a moment. Reducing the time frame for her to respond with something scathing to match her opinion of the one handed wonder looking after their son. 

 

So instead she simply responded with a sound of disgust and sighed again with a less than pleased expression to cover the falter in what would have been a usual catty response.

 

“Well, short notice alright,” the blonde countered succinctly. “I couldn’t exactly walk him up here into all this confusion especially when he doesn’t remember and not knowing that my parents would remember.” 

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t remember?” Regina’s question was raw and the hurt clearly shone within sepia orbs causing the younger woman to wish she hadn’t of delivered that news quite so harshly. 

 

“When Hook found me he had a memory potion but there wasn’t enough for Henry,” the blonde said slowly. 

 

“Of course there wasn’t,” Regina scoffed with clear disdain and then rubbed her stomach carefully when the child moved again. “Look, I didn’t cast this curse…” 

 

“I don’t know what’s going on and I’m not going to lie and tell you that the thought didn’t cross my mind,” Emma murmured. 

 

When Regina looked up and their gazes met, the blonde instantly saw the brief flash of hurt linger in sepia orbs and she sighed softly. “I’ve only just got back into town but I do need to figure out what’s going on. I have to start crossing everybody off my list…”

 

“And that includes me?” The brunette nodded somewhat with a sigh as she allowed to the revelation to wash over her. “I can give you one, a very good valid hint as to why it’s  _ not  _ me… and  _ he’s  _ asleep in your car. A key ingredient I wouldn’t have used even if I did have the option.” 

 

Emma’s genuine half smile was off putting but encouraging as the blonde’s curls bounced in agreement as, she too, nodded.

“I don’t think it’s you Regina,” she exhaled but green orbs twinkled. 

 

“Well you would be one of…” she tilted her head and made a thoughtful noise, “Maybe three people but that’s probably pushing it.”

 

“Who are the other two?” Emma asked as she made her way back around the apartment, allowing herself to admit that even though she hadn’t remembered, she had somewhat missed it here, but comparing it to her current life in New York, the stability and the normative of her days with Henry was something she was now yearning to return to even though she had literally just arrived back in Storybrooke. 

 

She contemplated whether it was something that would change the longer she was back in the town or if she would still want to return to her spacious apartment she shared with her son by the time she figured out what was going on and saved everyone yet again.

 

“Well, there is someone I hired as my midwife as that is what she did in our land, her name is Zelena and Ruby  _ says _ she believes that I didn’t but... that’s still rather…” She wiggled her hand emphasizing shaking ground and shrugged. “New would probably be the best way to describe that and then there is this unborn child.” 

 

Emma simply nodded but the information she had been given didn’t seem to phase her. 

 

She moved across the room and sat in one of the dining room chairs, tapped the table with small fingers, light brows furrowing as she tried to think and she opened her mouth briefly as a thought formed. Immediately she dismissed it and chewed the inside of her cheek as she mentally plotted a good course of action. 

 

“What?” Regina questioned tiredly. 

 

“I’m just trying to formulate a plan… but I’m tired and I know you must be so it might be a good idea to get some rest since it’s already quite late,” Emma remarked just as she tried to stifle a yawn. “Where do you sleep?”

 

“I am. I was sleeping when you arrived…” The brunette responded as she brushed raven locks out of her face and rubbed her tired eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma apologised and stood moving over to the older woman. “Where do you sleep?” She repeated.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina frowned.

 

“I was going to stay at Granny’s but since my parents aren’t here yet, I figured I could pass their loft off as an Air B&B or a rental of some description for the job with Henry, but if you’ve been sleeping here…”

 

“I  _ haven’t _ been sleeping here,” Regina interrupted a bit more firmly than she had meant to. 

 

“Well maybe you should for tonight, it’s late,” Emma countered but it was obvious she knew that she couldn’t and wouldn’t force the issue with the brunette if she decided otherwise. 

 

“And how will you explain that to Henry?” 

 

“I’ll think of something and you can sleep in either my old bed or my parents bed… your choice…” The younger woman said softly and when Regina didn’t move she raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

 

“Alright but this is only because I’m extremely tired and do not want to risk driving home right now,” Regina stated in a matter of fact tone. Silently she was definitely relieved to not make that drive but the thought of seeing Henry at any point without him having any memories of her was too much. She cringed as she informed the blonde of her decision. “I’ll have to pick your parents bed though as it is closest to the bathroom.” 

 

“Okay, I’m going to go and get Henry from the car and bring up our stuff,” Emma replied as she stood. “I think maybe tonight is not the best time to explain anything but I do understand if you want to see him.”

 

“I agree that tonight is not the right time and… I’ll be leaving early in the morning, so I suspect I probably won’t encounter either of you. We should talk though about what’s going on. I’ll be at home if you don’t mind coming to me?” 

 

“That’s fine,” the blonde answered as she moved towards the door, “Do you need any help with anything before I get him?” 

 

“No,” Regina smiled, a warmth stirring at the genuineness of her offer. “I’m just going to use the facilities and then I’ll go lay down. Goodnight, Miss Swan. It’s…” She paused, sepia and emerald orbs connecting and reminding her of the intoxicating chemistry she felt with the younger blonde. She swallowed and then nodded at the other woman before she added, “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

Emma simply half smiled and she lowered her head in acknowledgement of the brunette’s words before she left the small apartment. 

 

It took Regina a moment to gather herself after that and she hurried, as best she could, through using the bathroom and retrieved Snow’s bow, on the way to the bedroom, where she settled for the night.

 

She was exhausted and even though she lay on top of covers, with the crocheted blanket over her, she tried to close her eyes and allow sleep to claim her. But all she could hear was the clicking of the clock on the nightstand next to her and the larger one in the kitchen. 

 

She had purposefully made the room as dark as possible so as to not encourage Henry’s curiosity and having to explain who the heavily pregnant stranger was at eleven thirty at night was preferable right now. She didn’t think with all the hormones coursing through her at the moment that she could handle the lack of recognition in her son’s hazel eyes.

 

She heard the opening of the loft’s front door and the muffled voices from where she was but she couldn’t make out the words. It wasn’t long after that she heard movement in the main area, she could only assume they were using the bathroom and then shortly after that, the lights slowly went out in the main area and she heard footsteps on the staircase. 

 

She knew that even if the length of time seemed longer as she tried to remain fully in the shadows, that it could have only been roughly around ten minutes if that. She also knew that somebody still remained downstairs when she heard a glass placed into the kitchen sink with a slight clinking sound. 

 

After a moment, a tall silhouette and the outline of the tall slim woman, with blonde curls pulled fully over one shoulder, appeared in the doorway completely backlit from the remaining light from the main area of the apartment.

 

Regina’s breath caught when she realised that the blonde was in a tank top and tight shorts.

 

As soon as Emma realised the brunette was awake she hesitantly inched into the room further, if only to keep her whispered words just between them, Regina was sure. 

 

“I brought you a glass of water,” Emma offered and placed it on the bedside cabinet. “And if you need anything in the night, please wake me.” 

 

“Thank you,” Regina muttered quietly back. 

 

The younger woman went to leave and before she thought better of it she whispered the woman’s name, causing her to turn back around. “That couch is not at all comfortable, even though I’m carrying an extra person there is still a whole other side of the bed and if Henry comes down in the middle of the night he’s going to wonder why you’re on the couch.” 

 

If Regina was completely honest with herself, she was craving some form of closeness with the blonde that she couldn’t express or even fathom fully. 

 

Emma didn’t say anything, almost as if she sensed something that the brunette wasn’t saying in the silence that followed her words. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” she said softly and a few moments later, the light that had been on in the living area was shut off and the slight padding of feet later, the blonde returned.

 

Silently, she climbed onto the bed next to the other woman, holding from what the brunette could tell was her cell phone and slid underneath the duvet. “Do you want me to set an alarm?”

 

“Please, for six if you don’t mind?” She could just make out the blonde’s face cringe at the early hour from the slight illumination from the phone’s screen and chuckled to herself. “I know that Henry won’t be up at that time if he can help it… unless that’s changed?”

 

“No, it hasn’t,” Emma responded. 

 

“Then that’ll give me enough time to get my bearings and get home before Zelena arrives for the day.”

 

“Okay,” the blonde muttered as she tapped several buttons on her screen and placed it on the bedside cabinet beside her. “Goodnight, Regina.”

 

“Goodnight,” Regina responded huskily.

 

Emma turned on her side, with her back facing the brunette and Regina remained on hers as she stared at the ceiling, until her eyelids grew heavier and her exhaustion finally won out. It wasn’t long until the blonde followed suit. 


	6. Chapter 6

She slept deeply, to the point that it felt like minutes since she had closed her eyes instead of hours when the alarm Emma had set on her phone started vibrating loudly on the bedside cabinet beside them.

 

Regina groaned softly as dark lashes fluttered opened and how the blonde was still asleep beside her with the loudness of her phone, she wasn’t sure, but the disgruntled frown upon pale features as she slept was enough to cause the brunette to pause. 

 

Emma’s nose twitched a second later and Regina found herself watching the younger woman, even though she wanted to reach across and stop the infernal noise. She still couldn’t believe that she was there. 

 

Blonde curls were in disarray around her doll like face and Regina could see the tiredness, the weight of the blonde’s mind clearly plastered there even in sleep and barely a second later, her eyes started to move back and forth beneath her eyelids before they opened slowly. 

 

Sepia orbs and emerald connected instantly, for a second Emma had to gain her bearings, as dream merged to reality and she attempted to mentally translate the expression that was upon Regina’s face. 

 

She swallowed and immediately, both women looked away as the blonde lifted herself onto her elbows and glanced around the room, rubbing sleepily at her face as memories of the last few days filtered through her mind. 

 

Before Regina had to remind her to shut off the incessant noise from her phone, she had reached small fingers up and swiped the slider bar to still the alarm. 

 

“Sorry,” Emma mumbled apologetically, trying to calm the thrumming of her heart from not only her dream but waking to find the subject staring intently at her was disorientating to say the least. 

 

“It’s alright, dear,” Regina replied softly before she moved carefully, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and shuffling to the edge. As usual she paused, gearing herself up for movement and remembering a time when she didn’t even have to  _ think  _ about moving gracefully.

 

From behind her the bed dipped and creaked as Emma got up. She moved slowly around the side of the bed and offered a hand to the brunette. 

 

Regina half smiled at her and instead of the retort that bubbled below the surface she allowed the blonde to pull her gently into a standing position. 

 

“Thank you,” she said softly and blonde curls bounced mutely in acknowledgement. 

 

Emma followed her to the kitchen area where she remained as she entered the bathroom. When she returned, the kettle was bubbling away on the stove top, a minute whistle that had just started to raise in pitch and the blonde only just managed to remove it from the heat before it wailed. 

 

“Do you want a hot drink before you go?” Emma inquired only to have a dark brow lifted in response.

 

Emma swallowed at the intense look, Regina always had a way of looking at her that made her feel that she had been stripped bare. 

 

“Is there decaf?” Regina finally answered huskily, running olive fingers through dark locks in attempt to tame them. 

 

She had caught a glimpse of her mostly bare face in the mirror and it was nice to know, that even without makeup, that she could still garner the same response from the blonde.

 

“Uh,” Emma mumbled as she started opening cupboards and pulled out a small box of teabags, checking the expiration date with a slight nod responded. “Yeeeeahhh. Yep. Some tea.”

 

“Okay, thank you,” Regina smiled softly before moving to bedroom area to retrieve her shoes. It took her a few moments to return, loathe to admit and have the blonde come running at the fact that she struggled to put her shoes on. The smell of coffee was strong, filling the room even before she had returned to the kitchen. 

 

She smiled again when Emma handed her the drink she had made, she moved with the cup to the dining room table and took a seat on a different one than had threatened to break the night before. She definitely missed the days where she could stand for longer than five minutes at a time. 

 

“So,” Regina breathed as Emma took the seat across from her. “Where did you end up?” She was burning to ask more questions but knew she would have further time for that later.

 

“We live in New York in an apartment which was actually in the same neighbourhood as where Neal’s is but I didn’t know that until  _ after  _ I remembered,” Emma stated and as she clarified further the end of her sentence quietened. Blonde brows furrowed briefly before she cleared her throat and continued into a subject she knew that Regina would want to hear about. “You’d be proud of Henry though. Top of his class in most of his subjects…”

 

“Still struggling with maths?” Regina half smiled knowing from the expression on the blonde’s face that her suggestion was still very on point. So at least some things hadn’t changed that drastically about their son.

 

“Yeah but he is improving,” Emma remarked with a slight nod of blonde tresses and a smile in return. 

 

Another question faltered upon full lips and Regina instead took a sip of her slightly cooler tea, unsure she really wanted to know the answer but when sepia lifted again, emerald orbs were peering intently at her. 

 

“We even had started to discuss what he would possibly like to do as a career choice after an open day at his school. Did  _ you  _ know they did those?” Emma responded, hoping that she could replace that fluttering of nervous hope that had appeared upon olive features and the wariness that had briefly flickered in dark eyes. 

 

“Yes, though Henry is probably getting to the age he is probably more interested in figuring that out. He’s a smart boy it doesn’t surprise me that he wanted to go… and I am really proud of him from what you’ve told me. So…” She paused and full lips quivered slightly into a smile again, trying to keep the current emotion at bay fearing that they would turn to tears. “What was he most drawn to?”

 

“He  _ is _ smart. I’m just glad I didn’t break him in that year,” Emma grinned receiving a brighter look and a raised eyebrow in response.

 

“I’ll reserve my opinion until  _ after _ I’ve spoken to him but if from what you say then you’ve been doing well, Miss Swan,” Regina took a sip of her tea at this point but she smiled brighter when the blonde faltered at the back handed compliment.

 

“Thanks… I  _ think _ ,” blonde brows furrowed before she shook her head and focused on the rest of her thought. “He was still trying to figure out everything. He was very overwhelmed with all the info and wanted to narrow it all down.” 

 

“That sounds very sensible to me,” Regina’s smile grew brighter again feeling the sense that Henry had kept some methods that she had used with him when he was younger in his problem solving aspect. 

 

“He totally got that from you,” Emma supplied feeling a warmth stir in her core at the way that the brunette’s face lit up. 

  
  


\--- ---

 

She had stayed for another five minutes after her tea got cool enough to drink faster. 

 

She had also remarked for Emma to find a safe place for Snow’s bow now feeling like it more appropriate for the item to remain with her daughter in her apartment.

 

They had confirmed that Emma would be by around noon to which she had insisted on bringing lunch from Granny’s.

 

By the time she made it home she knew another nap was in her future, she hated that she was always so tired but if that meant the child was healthy she would deal with it. 

 

She ended up taking a short shower, changing and then pottered around, cleaning up a few things and putting on a few loads of laundry. Even with the extra struggle of hauling her larger self around at this time, she still missed including her son’s clothes in the chore itself and yet again it was a painful reminder of just how large her stately home was without him. 

 

At the time, she had then been kicked firmly from within as if a pointed remark that she would have more than enough laundry than she would know what to do with soon. Instead of comforting her, it unnerved her a little. She was nowhere near prepared for this child yet. 

 

This thought then prompted her to start making a mental list of all the changes she would need to make properly within her home. She knew Zelena would help in a heartbeat, finally something that relieved her was for the fact the little amount of baby clothes she did have were courtesy of her midwife. She couldn’t help but hope that maybe a certain blonde wouldn’t abandon ship once the baby had arrived. 

 

By the time she was done with everything, she had a to do list a page long with amending notes and when she looked at the clock, it was almost 8 o’clock. Zelena’s arrival was always bang on the dot of 8.15am to make sure she had a healthy but filling breakfast as well as all her supplements. She often found that the red head would finish off whatever she had started in the morning and generally always managed to leave before Ruby or Granny arrived. 

 

Today, she felt even more exhausted than she had in weeks and instead of waiting for Zelena in the kitchen like she usually did she moved to the drawing room so she could put her feet up on the couch. Notebook and pen still in hand. 

 

For the upteenth time that morning she cursed her current constant need to rest which was a far sight from her usual productive nature but at least acknowledged that with the fact that even if she couldn’t be physically productive she could mentally. 

 

She proceeded with her list until at exactly 8.15 there was a rather jaunty knock on her front door that could only be Zelena. 

 

Instead of getting up, she flicked her wrist lazily towards the door unlocking it magically and called to the redhead from her current location.

 

“Morning Regina!” 

 

When Zelena entered the drawing room she was removing an forest green scarf  along with a hunter green checked coat, to reveal, thankfully in Regina’s opinion anyway, a subtle blended fabric of black with tiny, moss coloured flecks, in a nice two piece suit. Her hair was pulled back in a coiffed knot on the back of her head and she wore minimal makeup again. She was positively glowing.

 

“Morning,” Regina half smiled in response trying to cover just how tired she was. “I do want to thank you again for the clothes you have already brought me but… I realised this morning… I need to start preparing my home… sort a nursery…” 

 

Zelena smiled slowly but nodded along as Regina recited the list she had created so far. 

 

“And that’s just the start. There is still more… and I’m not going to be able to do any of this by myself when I can barely stay on my feet for longer than fifteen or so minutes at a time…”

 

“Regina,” Zelena said softly drawing sepia orbs to ice blue. “Breathe.” 

 

“Right,” Regina responded with a long drawn out breath when she realised that her words had been getting faster. She was not one to panic outwardly even if she felt it within. She was more defined than that.  _ Curse these pregnancy hormones. _

 

“First off,” the redhead uttered softly as she sat beside the brunette. “You are no longer alone.”

 

Full lips pulled into a genuine smile at Zelena’s words and she waited, the redhead took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The striking difference between their skin tones reminding her somewhat of Emma and as soon as the other woman started speaking again, it effectively distracted her from any thoughts of the blonde. “And secondly, this was actually on the list of things I wanted to talk to you about.” 

 

Zelena reached with her free hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a folded piece of off white paper, opening it to reveal the fancy scrawl of handwriting that Regina had started to become accustomed to. 

 

The fact that they were on the same page was very relieving and usually she loathed anyone else taking the wheel, she allowed the other woman to take charge of things for the time being. 

 

“Does that make you feel better now?” Zelena asked, pale eyebrows raising knowingly as she gently patted Regina’s hand.

 

“Much,” Regina breathed with a slightly bigger smile. “Thank you, Zelena. For everything. I don’t know what I would do without you…  _ seriously _ .”  

 

“Don’t thank me,” the redhead answered but this time she let go of her hand and stood. “It’s my pleasure. Now… are you eating here?”

 

“Yes, please…” The brunette replied gratefully as she started to compare her list to her midwife’s one.

 

\--- ---

 

Zelena as she usually did after giving her a healthy breakfast of her choosing, went about finishing all the chores that Regina had started without batting an eye, even doing it directly as instructed the first time without forgetting a detail. Almost as if she had been used to such strict control in her former life.

 

What Regina had discovered upon comparing their lists, was that the redhead had indeed covered everything that the brunette had not, easing her concerns by the time she got to the end of the page and reassuring her that even if she was not mentally prepared for the birth of her child, that Zelena was. That she definitely had a support system in the other woman, she had been ready for this and that in itself had instantly eased her mind.  _ Of course she was ready for this, she was a midwife, she has probably dealt with this before,  _ Regina had thought to herself.

 

Finally after a few hours of working, Regina had succumbed to a nap, Zelena had sat down with her, lifting her feet onto her lap and instantly starting a soothing foot massage.

 

“You know why you’re panicking don’t you?” Zelena asked carefully as she peered sideways at the smaller woman.

 

“I’m  _ not _ panicking…” Regina retorted just as a red eyebrow hiked into a similar coloured hairline and blue orbs pierced her almost defiantly. Thin lips pulled in a slight smirk and finally Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m  _ not.  _ I just realised that it’s really not that far off and I should have probably had  _ all  _ of this stuff done. I just want to be prepared.”

 

“Yes, I can understand and respect that,” the red head smiled sincerely this time continuing the medium pressure on the sole of Regina’s left foot. “But there is a word for it too. It’s called nesting.”

 

“I’ve heard of nesting,” the brunette answered succinctly. “I’m not obsessively cleaning the house…”

 

“It’s not  _ just _ cleaning. It’s making sure  _ everything _ is in order.” Zelena’s expression was back to a rather satisfied look as olive features changed to realisation. Maybe the red head had a point. 

 

“Well if that’s the definition then  _ fine _ , maybe I am…” 

 

“I’ve got some more things for you but they’re being delivered later on today…” The other woman said as if their conversation had reminded her. “I just couldn’t fit them on my bike.” 

 

“Oh,” Regina smiled. “Let me know how much I owe you for those.” 

 

“Pssh,” Zelena waved her hand dismissively before returning to the massage once again. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

 

“ _ Who _ is delivering it?” Regina questioned curiously as sepia orbs scanned the other woman’s face carefully.

 

“I saw Ruby on the way and I asked her if she would mind since she has a car and all. I have to say, she’s far more responsive when she’s not around that grumpy Grandmother of hers isn’t she?” Zelena’s face wrinkled slightly at the observation but then she shrugged almost good naturedly when she saw Regina’s slightly bemused expression.

 

“Yes, she is. Or at least lately she has been,” Regina frowned then. 

 

“What?” Zelena asked, her tone weighted heavily with concern.

 

“I’m going to have a full house today,” the brunette responded a little apprehensively. 

 

“I’d hardly consider  _ two  _ people a full house,” the redhead remarked still rather confused.

 

“No,” Regina continued. “I’ve got another friend coming over at noon… an old friend who has just returned.”

 

“Oh…” Zelena paused and if at first she seemed affected by an emotion Regina was unsure of, it soon disappeared when a brilliant smile covered her pale visage. “I guess I better get some things ready in the kitchen then. I’m so glad this will be much better for your stress levels with a better support system.”

 

“I don’t want to assume that Ruby will stay for anything but I wouldn’t exactly call either of them a  _ support _ system. This is still new ground for all of us. But you’re right, I should insist they all at least have some tea or coffee. Though it might be better coming from you, they might think  _ I’m _ trying to poison them all,” Regina replied with a slight smile. 

 

“Now, now, I think your Evil Queen ways should be the least of their concerns especially with the little one due  _ and _ you think they would be more focused on  _ whoever _ this person is that cursed us all,” Zelena stated as she carefully moved Regina’s feet off her lap once again. 

 

“Let me help you this time,” Regina insisted and smiled as the redhead helped her to her feet. 

 

“You can be on coffee duty then,” Zelena replied offhandedly as they headed towards her kitchen. “My speciality is tea.”

 

“Oh  _ sure _ , let the former coffee drinker make the coffee… and they call  _ me  _ evil,” the brunette quipped. 

 

“I guess that was a little  _ wicked _ ,” Zelena remarked and nudged the shorter woman gently with her usual tittering laughter.  


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was nervous and she hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. She wrung her fingers together and pulled the corner of her leather jacket down, loosening her blonde curls from inside the collar. 

 

It was ridiculous and as she fidgeted as she thought of Henry, who she had left in Hook’s care demanding that he be careful with his words around him. 

 

Though she was unsure at this time if Regina had wanted her to bring Henry along with her, this left her with a quandary before she decided that they needed to formulate a plan before she introduced him to anybody. For now though, she simply hoped that the brunette could appreciate where she was coming from in terms of their son. 

 

She exhaled heavily before she lifted a small hand to use the dark bronze knocker to the side of the slightly-more-polished-than-usual gold, ‘108’ which was emblazoned to the front door.

 

It took a moment for the door to be answered but instead of Regina answering it, a tall redhead with a penchant for various shades of green answered. Thin lips pulled awkwardly into a hesitant smile as she greeted her in a lilting English accent.

 

“You must be Emma,” the other woman said softly, opening the door wider. “Come in.”

 

The familiarity the redhead had with Regina’s home was disturbing and the thought itself settled in her gut heavily like a stone. 

 

“Yes,” Emma replied and allowed her nerves to force a confidence that she really did not feel, to the surface of her being. “The midwife?”

 

“Yes but call me Zelena,” she gestured again for Emma to enter Regina’s stately manor, the action itself reminding her to move and she stepped into the foyer. 

 

Emerald orbs scanned the vicinity and when she still did not find Regina from her cursory look she glanced back to the other woman. 

 

Zelena smiled softly and immediately started walking towards the kitchen.

“This way,” she encouraged.

 

If Emma was being entirely honest with herself, the other woman’s obvious comfort within the brunette’s home bothered her but as to  _ why _ it did, was another thing entirely. She pushed the feeling down, attempting to ignore it as she followed her.

 

As soon as she entered the room, Regina spun slightly sideways on the bar stool and upon seeing the younger woman. immediately smiled like she was  _ genuinely  _ pleased to see her. Emma swallowed before offering a half smile of her own and internally warding off her inner monologue in reference to full lips and how beautiful Regina looked in that moment. 

 

“Hey,” she greeted almost awkwardly as she took several slow steps into the kitchen.

 

“Would you like tea or coffee, Emma?” Zelena asked looking up from behind the large bar and removing the steaming tea pot from the stove, moving it to sit on a cork… Emma knew that there was a specific name for it but her mind very simply and helpfully filled in the word as a large coaster. 

 

“Oh, coffee please,” the blonde answered before stepping slightly in Regina’s direction.  “How are you doing?” 

 

Regina rubbed her large stomach absentmindedly and took in the blonde’s tired features. 

“I’m good. The usual. Also  _ nesting _ apparently,” she laughed huskily just as Zelena piped up from behind her.

 

“There’s no  _ apparently _ about it,” the red head smirked glancing at the blonde to gauge her reaction. “The nursery needs to be sorted and it has dear old mumsy with her knickers in a twist.” 

 

“I don’t really think that’s unreasonable,” Emma responded trying to find the appropriate response and to not immediately run to Regina’s defense. 

 

Emerald orbs watched them closely as they interacted and her stomach flipped almost with nausea for lack of better words, at the comradery between the pair.

 

“Thank you,” Regina replied nodding at the blonde appreciatively and followed it up with turning almost exasperatedly towards the red head as if to prove a point. 

 

“Hey, if I recall rightly…” She pointed the teaspoon she currently held towards the brunette to emphasize  _ her  _ point. “I actually agreed with that first.” 

 

“Alright,” Regina conceded turning back to Emma once again. 

 

“I’m happy to help with anything by the way… like if you need someone for brute force and to manhandle a crib… I’m your girl,” Emma said as petite pink wobbled into a slightly cocky smile. 

 

Regina laughed then, the husky tones to her voice as per usual effecting her in ways that she didn’t want to acknowledge and she wet her dry lips just as Zelena spoke again.  

 

“Milk and sugar?” Zelena questioned. Drawing the blonde’s gaze back to her own and Emma caught the slight twitch in her smile as if she too, was attempting to read her. 

 

Emma also noted mentally if only to herself, that she hadn’t seen her turn to the coffee machine and remove the carafe to pour the beverage into the a dark red mug. She also reminded herself that she couldn’t let Regina distract her…  _ she does it just by being Regina _ , she thought to herself but immediately shoved  _ that  _ morsel to the furthest part of her brain as it registered. 

 

“Yes. A drop of milk and three sugars please,” Emma replied. “So... how long have you been a midwife, Zelena?” 

 

She waited a moment before she moved to the seat beside Regina, pressing a hand to the cold metal of the back of the stool and looked to the brunette who simply nodded her head in confirmation for the blonde to be seated. 

 

“For as long as I can remember really, my mother taught me… I guess I just carried on the tradition.” Zelena answered and then reached across the island to hand the brew to the blonde.

 

Alarm bells sounded within the blonde’s mind instantly at the redhead’s response and she studied the other woman closely. 

 

“Oh, that’s a good family trade to follow in,” Emma responded carefully. Trying to appear as if she had bought the line itself and took a sip carefully from the mug. 

 

“I am just glad I enjoy it as either way I would have had to follow in mother’s footsteps, you know the drill,” Zelena remarked flippantly as she handed a steaming mug of tea to Regina who took it gratefully.

 

The comment was designed to antagonise her she knew it, like a metaphorical slice of a razorblade to her psyche and Emma cleared her throat, narrowing emerald orbs ever so slightly as she responded.

“Actually,  _ no _ , I wouldn’t. Was kind of an orphan for most of my life until I found my family again.” 

 

“She didn’t mean it like that, Emma,” Regina said softly the moment she heard the shift in tone. “It’s just in The Enchanted Forest, it was the way of things especially if a family has a particular trade.” 

 

“Yes, exactly,” Zelena chipped in and ice blue eyes stared at her with a facial expression of remorse but something in the blonde’s gut churned. “I’m sorry, I literally know nothing about you. So for that, it was my faux pas.” 

 

“You’re fo-whatty?” Emma responded with a slight crinkle of blonde eyebrows as she attempted to lighten her own mood up and  _ not  _ make things any more awkward.

 

“It’s an expression…” the red head appeared thoughtful for a moment as she started to speak again, a slow but what she hoped was an awkward smile that showed sincerity but the entire time she spoke, something was off. “In layman’s terms it would basically be something that is tactless or embarrassing. I’m embarrassed because I want to be friends with you. You’re a friend of Regina’s. I don’t want to be insulting you.”

 

Emma in that moment couldn’t have felt smaller, even with knowing that it was an  _ attempt  _ of an apology, she knew as she spoke, her inbuilt lie detector was ringing loudly within her mind. What did this woman have to gain by pissing her off? 

 

“No sweat,” the blonde answered with a slight shrug, taking another sip from her mug as she tried to control the flurry of emotions in her gut.

 

“Is that a modern term?” Zelena questioned carefully.

 

_Another dig as to_ ** _how_** _I’m different to you both…_

 

“Yeah, it is,” Emma half smiled again as she returned her gaze to the brunette. She hadn’t expected to find sepia orbs staring thoughtfully at her and immediately, her heart beat faster as butterflies took flight in her stomach. “Anyway…” she cleared her throat awkwardly and hoped the warmth that had suddenly gathered in her face hadn’t flourished in a blush across high cheekbones. “Got anything on your nesting checklist I can help with?” 

  
  


\--- ---

 

As soon as she asked the question Regina and Zelena had conspired until they agreed that when Ruby got there shortly with everything that she could put together the crib that the redhead had purchased for the brunette recently.

 

The knowledge that it had been Zelena that had bought such a monumental item for any expectant mother and the way that Regina was already extremely comfortable around the other woman, their friendship was something that the blonde was loathe to admit was what she had ultimately wanted with her son’s other mother.

 

Part of her was determined that maybe she should leave them to it, evidently Regina didn’t really need her with everything else being painstakingly handled by Zelena, that she really honestly probably didn’t need to be there. But in those moments, as soon as she’d turn to Regina to open her mouth and say anything, the brunette would look at her curiously before asking her something simple which would immediately leave her craving for more interaction from the older woman. Then, Zelena would chip in and remind her of the distrust she felt and immediately that flare of determination and protectiveness of Regina swelled. 

 

It wasn’t that much later that Ruby showed up and as the doorbell rang, Zelena excused herself almost as fast as if she were to magic herself from the room, leaving the blonde and brunette alone.

 

Emma was cross legged on the floor, in what was to be the nursery while Regina sat on the edge of the small bed that was in the room. 

 

“So…” Emma murmured drawing sepia orbs to emerald and while a part of her knew she should probably not say anything, the words slipped from her mouth before she really thought better of it. “Zelena is efficient to say the least.”

 

“Yes, she is,” Regina responded carefully with a slight smile as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. 

 

“Do you know anything else about her?” The blonde asked slowly, as she gently tapped the flat head screwdriver she held on her denim clad thigh.

 

“ _ Like _ ?” A dark brow lifted and suddenly chocolate orbs flashed almost dangerously before knitting together as Regina frowned. “If I didn’t know any better it sounds like to me like you’re questioning the authenticity of one of the few people in this town that is  _ actually _ my friend.”

 

“I’m not questioning her authenticity exactly…” Emma started only to be interrupted quickly by the brunette.

 

“Good,” Regina said firmly. 

 

Something in Emma’s stomach plummeted and an almost nauseous sensation flooded her. A brief part of wondered if it was the other way around, if Regina would ever be that defensive of her.

 

Before they could discuss anything further though the door opened and in walked Ruby carrying the boxed up crib, followed by Zelena.

 

The younger brunette took one look at the blonde and her face lit up, she carefully put the box down as she greeted The Saviour who had stood upon their entrance to the bedroom.

 

“Oh my God,  _ how _ are you here?  _ When _ even?” She rambled as she embraced Emma so tightly that the blonde had to tap Ruby’s back repeatedly so that she would let go quicker.

 

“It’s good to see you too Ruby, though my ribs might say otherwise,” she grinned teasingly as she rubbed her side jokingly. “Hook came and got me, gave me a memory potion and I arrived yesterday.” 

 

“You have the best timing,” the brunette said excitedly. “Not only with everything that is happening but also because if  _ anyone  _ can find your mother and father, it’s totally you. It’s like what you do.” 

 

_ I’m such a dick _ … Emma thought as soon as Ruby finished speaking. Since getting to Regina’s that morning she had been thoroughly distracted by… she refused to class it as jealousy at the friendship that had occurred between Zelena and Regina that she had entirely forgotten that her parents were currently MIA.

 

“Yes, right,” Emma said softly looking towards Regina briefly, only to see sepia orbs lower. 

“I was just about to discuss that with Regina actually.”

 

“You were?” Regina asked her brows creasing again but this time in confusion and what Emma thought could be conveyed as nervousness. As soon as she thought it however, Regina sat taller and immediately built herself back into the regal person she knew, even while being pregnant this woman’s allure was intense.

 

“Yes,” the blonde exhaled carefully and swallowed to calm her fast beating heart. “We need to cover more ground so I want to get more people involved in this search.”

 

“We already have people patrolling,” Ruby said softly, drawing Emma’s attention. “There’s just literally no sign but we have to be careful with these flying demons around. We think they might have been taken by them and if that was the case you'd think there would have been a struggle somewhere… but nada.” 

 

“Yeah,” Emma frowned again and began to pace slightly. “Have you lost people from the search because of this?”

 

“Yes, several people, plus Happy and Sneezy have been taken already while they were with Grumpy on patrol,” Ruby replied despondently as she started to pull the plastic off the crib. Offhandedly she added, “It’s making people pull out of patrol because they’re scared they’re next. Which I can understand. The only people still searching is Robin Hood in the woods, Granny and me, Belle and Regina. Oh and Grumpy will only do it with a large group of men...” 

 

Had her parents not been missing, Emma might have laughed at the unintended statement but instead she moved closer and aided Ruby in unpacking the piece of furniture while she thought about her reply. 

 

The reply she wanted to form as she stole glances at the older brunette in the room was on the tip of her tongue but she was unsure how much Zelena was aware of the situation. Without really truly knowing why the redhead had lied, she stuck to task and they began to unbox the crib in silence.

 

Unanimously they all fell into the building of it, almost as if nobody wanted to utter the words, that the women who knew The Charmings anyway, of the monumental meaning behind the absence of the pair. 

 

When a few hours in, Emma was sat between a pile different pegs, screws and sides with unmatched parts to the diagram, she sighed heavily in exasperation. 

 

Zelena had attempted to offer her assistance and even she was baffled. Ruby stared at the pieces as though her glare was enough to fix them and Regina finally snatched the instructions from between pale fingers as her own frustration grew.

 

“Give me that, it can’t be more difficult than performing a spell in Elvish,” Regina exhaled and then her dark brows knitted together. “Parts F, G and H should all plug in on the right hand side. You’re missing the G part in that pile you’ve sorted,” the brunette gestured to the small pile to the side of Emma.

 

“I’m  _ aware  _ of that Regina. There  _ isn’t _ another  _ G _ part in the box,” Emma answered from between gritted teeth trying to ignore the way Regina’s holier-than-thou tone both infuriated her and aroused her at the same time.

 

“Well there’s the problem then,” Zelena chipped in. “We just need to go and get that other part then.”

 

“Even if we did have that missing piece, there is no instruction as to what to do with  _ this _ piece,” Emma countered, holding up a long screw with a bolt on the end and a tiny wooden piece that didn’t seem to match any of the parts on the picture of the crib or on the parts diagram.

 

“This is ridiculous!” Regina growled. She stood up carefully then, rocking from side to side to even her balance and then lifted her hand, turning her wrist slightly and wriggling her fingers towards the crib itself. “I’ll just magic it together…” 

 

“That’s all well and dandy, Regina,” Zelena started as the brunette cast sepia orbs to her, “What happens when that missing piece that seems quite important is missing and the baby is in it. Will it just collapse at some point in the middle of the night?”

 

Regina growled again and sat back down on the end of the bed. 

“Fine!” She snapped and folded her arms. “Get the part and  _ then _ I’ll magic it together since apparently we need a degree in engineering to put the damn thing together.” 

 

“Or…” Ruby interrupted quietly, forcing all three women to turn their attention to her. The younger brunette now had a sheepish expression plastered to her long face and blue eyes twinkled. “I have another idea.”

 

“Spit it out then, dear,” Regina responded almost tersely but then seeing the startled look on Ruby’s face, offered her a half smile to soften her harsh words. Leading her to muse internally at the fact that she had definitely softened if she was offering comfort for simply frustrated retorts. 

 

“I  _ could _ talk to Gepetto…” 

 

“We can do it,” Emma stated suddenly, more forcefully than she had intended but nevertheless, she smiled softly before adding, “Maybe as a backup plan but I really think it will work if we have the parts that are missing.”  

 

“If we’re talking back up plans, get the right parts and  _ I’ll  _ fix it.  _ Failing  _ that, I do have a moses basket I had for Henry in the loft that I’ll need someone to get down for me,” Regina added. 

 

Emma looked at her then, pale features falling a little and petite pink pursed in thought. The older brunette watched as the expression changed into a small smile and Regina reminded herself to ask the blonde later, if she realised that she had given Emma her own memories of raising Henry. 


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of that day went by in a flash with only a brief conversation between Emma and Regina in reference to Henry. Both agreeing that it would be a better idea to let Henry adjust to the town and then they would schedule a time for an introduction. 

 

The brunette had admitted to not fully being ready to not be recognised by her own son but that she would let Emma know if it was too much.

 

She also couldn’t help but ponder the hostility she had started to notice coming from the blonde in regards to her redheaded midwife. So much so, that she found herself wondering if Emma could possibly be somewhat jealous of the closeness she had developed with Zelena but instantly shrugged it off. She had told herself she was being ridiculous, there was no way that  _ The Saviour _ had feelings for in that regards.

 

A few days went by, Emma popping in just as often as Ruby and Zelena, bringing her various food items. To the point that she needn’t have worried about  _ not _ having anything stocked. She was pretty sure if there was some form of national disaster, they could survive for months without having to worry about running out of food.

 

It was during these times she would make a mental note of anything Emma said to Zelena and whenever Zelena got defensive. Understandable so, Regina couldn’t help but think when The Saviour had been in town for less than five minutes and _ of course _ she knew better but the brunette couldn’t help but keep evaluating the reason why. 

 

They had both become very protective of her in a way, especially Emma. To the point they had almost started bickering to which person would do something for her and this in and of itself, was something she was not entirely used to.

 

Nevertheless, after a couple more questionable questions, Regina nipped the whole thing in bud finally getting the blonde alone after Zelena had left for the day. 

 

She had asked the blonde what her problem had been but The Saviour did not have a straight answer for her, all she could say was that she didn’t trust the redhead. 

 

Regina had firmly told her it was not her place to but that she had more than proven herself in the brunette’s eyes and if Emma had any respect for her, or their relationship, she would cease the childish behaviour.

 

The blonde had grumbled but fell silent before asking her if she wanted a tea, Regina had hoped that would be the end of it until another day later and Emma had shown up earlier than anticipated. Before Zelena’s arrival. 

 

She knew something was immediately wrong and that The Saviour was unsettled by something from her fidgeting and the fact that she had arrived way earlier. She usually got there at the same time as Zelena and it was like a standoff to which would leave first.

 

Today though, Regina felt more tired than usual and while their time together had become more pleasant, at least when Zelena wasn’t in the room or they were alone for an extended period of time, she wasn’t in the mood for whatever it was that the blonde was about to lay on her. 

 

Emma had let herself in the kitchen as usual and Regina was already downstairs after not being able to get much rest from the night before, waking sporadically through the night from the movement of her unborn child.

 

She had openly admitted to herself, that while at first the blonde tangles and the dark circles beneath emerald orbs was at first concerning to her, when she saw the nervousness that was simmering on the surface of the blonde’s body language she guessed instantly what the subject was going to be about.

 

“If this is  _ yet again _ another tirade to do with Zelena, I  _ don’t _ want to hear it,” Regina stated firmly, sepia orbs flashing almost dangerously as Emma immediately started preparing the tea and coffee for the morning.

 

“Alright,” Emma responded carefully as she turned to her task at hand but she could still feel dark eyes upon her, almost automatically in response her back stiffened. 

 

From the brief movement she caught out of the corner of her eye, she already knew that Regina was rubbing absentmindedly at her swollen stomach and wondered if it had becoming a calming mechanism to her or her child.

 

They carried on in almost silence for another ten minutes before there was a slight knock at the back door and Ruby let herself in, almost sheepishly.

 

The pair exchanged a brief look that immediately set off alarm bells in Regina’s head. Ruby  _ never  _ showed up at this time and the fact that they both looked incredibly nervous caused her own anxiety to stir.

 

“You’re  _ never _ here this early.  _ What’s  _ going on?” Regina demanded, while her words were soft her tone was marred with frustration as she mentally prepared herself for whatever conversation was about to occur.

 

“I take it you won’t believe me if I said it was just two friends who wanted to have coffee earlier with their blooming friendship currently being developed between a former nemeses?” The younger brunette responded slowly, the sheepish grin she wore before now grew in size and a blush adorned pale cheeks as if to complete the expression.

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. 

 

If pale cheeks could have flushed any more red, adding to the woman’s namesake, she would have been almost as red as the apples that Regina was quite partial to. 

 

The older brunette glanced between the pair again, Emma who had now sighed and turned to face Regina, removing her leather jacket in the process and hanging it over the back of a bar stool. 

 

“Okay, you’re right,” The Saviour said softly.

 

“You’re going to have to be clearer than that, dear,” The former Evil Queen responded testily as she folded her arms. She stared intently at the blonde until the other woman sighed again and gestured for Ruby to take the seat next to Regina. 

 

“This isn’t exactly an easy subject, especially considering the multiple conversations we have had recently about it…” Emma remarked and paused briefly until Regina gave a rather short, sharp toned hand gesture pushing her to continue. “It also isn’t the  _ best _ topic.”

 

“I’m guessing it’s about Zelena…  _ again _ …” Regina said lowly and even though she knew that the brunette’s anger was brimming below the surface, she tried not to lose herself in the dulcet tone itself. 

 

“Well… yes…”

 

“Emma, how  _ many  _ times  _ must _ we have this conversation? I’m really  _ beyond  _ tired of it,” The older woman started her tirade only for Ruby to put her hand carefully in the air, drawing the darker woman’s attention instantly.

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Ruby cleared her throat. “I am actually a witness and also bear in mind, this is coming from someone who actually kind of liked Zelena.”

 

“Why are you using past tense then?” Regina asked, raising a dark brow pointedly as she glared at the younger women. “And witness to  _ what _ ?” She snapped. 

 

“Well, Emma has been kind of suspicious of Zelena…”

 

“Tell me something I  _ don’t  _ already know,” Regina interrupted, urging Ruby to hurry to her point.

 

“So she wanted to do some surveillance...” Ruby said carefully, which instead caused Regina to cut in once again.

 

“You mean  _ stalking _ ?!” Regina’s tone rose angrily once again.

 

“Well I guess you could put it that way but  _ only _ to figure out somethings. Emma told me her suspicions and if it helps in  _ anyway _ , I wanted them to  _ not  _ be true too but I also  _ trust _ Emma. She is more often than not  _ right  _ when it comes to knowing these things. With everything that’s been happening lately… with the amount of friends that have gone missing. I wasn’t about to let her go off by herself to do this. While Emma is more than capable of looking after herself, Snow would  _ never  _ forgive me if I had not gone with her and I’m  _ glad  _ I did.”

 

Ruby hesitated then, knowing that while she may have only just liked Zelena, that Regina was much closer to the redhead and the fact that she was able to infiltrate their lives so easily, especially while her friendship with Regina was very tentatively new, the older brunette was  _ especially  _ vulnerable at this point in time. It only served to piss her off more but she didn’t want to trigger Regina’s anger and blow their chance of the other woman seeing the truth. 

 

“Ruby,” Regina said warningly. 

 

“So, while I was keeping tabs on Zelena… Emma was doing a patrol, so to speak, covering ground that had already been covered but also then some… you know that border on the edge of the woods that used to just turn into a pretty long view of the highway out of Storybrooke?”

 

“Yeah…” The older brunette answered slowly.

 

“It’s not there anymore…  _ instead  _ it’s this old timey farmhouse, that looks like it’s straight out of a typical quaint southern state,” Ruby revealed.

 

“Complete with a rustic outhouse,” Emma remarked, having been silent up until that point as she placed two hot cups in front of both women.

 

“I see,” Regina said softly and then urged Ruby to continue. “I don’t see what this has to do with Zelena though.”

 

“Okay, so I foll…” Ruby hastily corrected herself the moment she started to utter the word follow when sepia orbs hardened briefly. “... _ observed _ her… as she… left the diner and went to the store. When she left the store she went the opposite way, she stopped into Gold’s shop for about five minutes and talked to Belle. I watched from the window as she froze her with magic and somehow got into their safe, stole a jar of something I didn’t see. I waited for what felt like forever until she unfroze her and carried on like nothing had happened. Even got a gift for you while she was there. She finally left, going via the alley on the next street over where I just caught her disappearing with her bike.”

 

“That does seem rather suspicious. Disappear  _ how  _ though, Ms. Lucas?” Regina asked carefully.

 

“With magic…” 

 

“That doesn’t exactly mean she’s  _ the _ big bad right now, even if she did steal something. A thief does not a villain make,” Regina responded defensively.

 

“I was round the side of the farm house, Regina. When she disappeared at exactly the time Ruby said, she called me, I was on the phone with her when she appeared at the front of the house in puff of green smoke and put her bike on the front porch like she’d just biked back from town,” Emma inserted. “Also,  _ why _ wouldn’t she have mentioned that she had magic, especially to you of all people. Someone who would understand that.”

 

Sepia orbs lifted and looked directly into emerald which were unwavering. 

 

“If a bit of magic and stealing something from Gold’s, which was  _ probably _ hers just by most of the content alone in that store of his, is  _ all _ you saw… that’s really  _ not _ enough to go on a witch hunt,” the older woman stated firmly as she cast her gaze between the pair. “I don’t know why she wouldn’t tell me she has magic either,” she added disheartenedly. 

 

“It’s not  _ just _ that we saw her do magic, Regina,” Emma uttered softly. “I saw  _ more _ than that. She… left the house and went into some form of storm cellar. I didn’t know what I was dealing with and I didn’t want to go in by myself so I left to go and wait for Ruby, Hook and Robin for back up.” 

 

“Okay,” Regina drawled slowly, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. “Then what?”

 

“So when we went back, we found this,” Ruby said pulling an small, thin, gold item from the bag she had at her feet. 

 

“Oh my God,” Regina murmured, carefully taking the object from the younger woman while she stared at it, dumbfounded. 

 

“How many people do you know that can spin straw into gold?” Emma asked quietly. 

 

“Gold’s alive,” the older brunette whispered. Half in awe and half fearful as she realised one of the people closest to her could potentially, actually be the complete opposite of who she thought she was. 

 

She felt like a fool and every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire and a wave of nausea passed over her. She was at her most vulnerable, unable to use magic for long periods of time and she had invited the enemy in for tea, quite literally. 

 

Anger coursed through her then, of course she had been idiotic enough to believe that somebody had genuinely cared about her wellbeing and believed her and been in  _ her _ corner. 

 

What was the ulterior motive though? It wasn’t like they’d really fully discussed any of their plans in front of her. Emma always hushed any time the red head entered the room and now she fully understood why.

 

“You don’t have to worry, Regina,” the blonde said softly. Sepia orbs lifted and emerald connected, this time a heat spread through her body and she swallowed. “I won’t let her hurt you… or anyone,” the latter was added quickly as she nodded to her swollen stomach. 

 

“What makes you think she’s out to hurt me?” Regina asked.

 

“You’re the only one out of the  _ entire  _ town that she  _ chose  _ to befriend and get as close as possible to… without divulging the fact that she wields magic,” Ruby started. “If she’s  _ not  _ going to hurt you, she at the very least has you included in some  _ other  _ plan.”

 

Dark eyebrows knitted together and as the churning in her gut swirled, she had  _ trusted _ her. Almost  _ implicitly _ . She had  _ allowed _ this woman to come waltzing into her life and worm her way in, making her feel like she had belonged there only to find out it was all lies. 

 

It had been a long time since she had felt like a fool but not only that, her heart was crushed at the friendship she had now lost. 

 

She lowered herself from the stool, astutely aware of both sets of eyes and the pain that now sprung into her ankles at bearing weight on them again. 

 

Olive fingers automatically went into motion over her stomach, the child turning within as the the varying emotions flooded her.  _ Zelena’s the enemy. Gold’s alive. _

 

“Was he there?” Regina asked instantly at the thought of her former mentor.

 

“There was no-one in there but there was a cage with a broken lock,” Emma said softly, taking in the lines on Regina’s face as she lost herself in thought once again and the way her hand rubbed soothingly upon her abdomen. 

 

Instantly she imagined Regina’s hands running a trail along her stomach and before she allowed the thought to develop further she took a large sip of her coffee. Hoping no one else saw the heat she now felt fill her cheeks. 

 

“What are we going to do about Zelena?” Regina directed her question mainly at the blonde and sepia softened briefly, unable to hide the hurt for a few seconds before they hardened again. 

 

“Well, she doesn’t know we’re on to her at this second, we  _ could _ play it like normal but I wouldn’t feel comfortable putting  _ you _ directly in her path without knowing what her plans are… so I say we out her when she gets here, see if we can figure it out,” Emma responded looking to Ruby, who had started to nod her head in agreement. “She won’t expect it and it will catch her off guard.”

 

“We still don’t know  _ who _ she is though,” Ruby remarked offhandedly. “Though I like the biting the bullet aspect we still don’t know what she’s capable of and our best chance defense magic wise isn’t an option.”

 

“Who says?” Regina snapped when they both looked at her. “I haven’t done magic in days…”

 

When the pair raised an eyebrow at her she insisted that she hadn’t even reheated her tea in days. 

“But we don’t know what she’s going to throw at us,” Ruby replied with an almost sympathising expression. “We know you’re not, Regina... you’re not as strong as you usually are either.”

 

“As long as it’s not an all out battle, I don’t see why I couldn’t,” the older brunette responded folding her arms almost defiantly and staring pointedly at the pair, already the ache in her ankles was starting to bother her but she ignored it for the moment.

 

“We don’t know it’s  _ not _ going to be though,” Emma said softly. “Your safety is my priority in this instance, Regina. It wasn’t just because I had a simple dislike for Zelena and if the fact that she was able to keep Gold locked up when he  _ should _ be dead… already tells us how powerful she is.”

 

“She could just have the dagger but you’re right, we don’t know the circumstances,” Regina stated almost defeatedly. “But we can’t keep letting her come waltzing in like nothing has happened. We need to find out what she’s doing and  _ who _ she is.”

 

“I’ll talk to Blue, maybe she can do some form of protection spell over the house,” Ruby said offhandedly.

 

“I can do my own damn protection spell,” Regina replied with a slight frown. Though a slight part of warmed at the thought that anybody had even thought or uttered those words in reference to herself.

 

“Regina, just let us help, you’re going to need to keep all your strength,” the blonde added and for the first time ever, she could have sworn she saw a pout for the briefest of seconds, but decided it must have been her imagination. Regina Mills did not pout. 

 

_ Only sexily but that’s another thing entirely _ . Again Emma had to redirect her thoughts. 

 

“Fine but I know the exact spells that can be used. I don’t need any fairies to do anything,” Regina stated before moving towards the foyer to retrieve her coat.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked following her carefully. “Zelena will be here any minute.”

  
“I’m going to my vault,” Regina responded as she glanced at the blonde. “But you’re right, yes, if I’m not here when she gets here she’ll be suspicious. Fine, we’ll go afterwards. Maybe we can get something out of her while she’s here.” When Emma opened her mouth to speak again, Regina interrupted her. “I have The Sheriff  _ and _ a werewolf here right now if my magic fails for whatever  reason,  _ if _ I even need to use it… I feel our odds are much better than you think.”


	9. Chapter 9

They didn’t have to wait too long before Zelena showed up for work, with a smile plastered to her face that the moment Regina saw it she was hard pressed not to slap it from her pale features. 

 

She never thought she would go from grateful to the opposite extreme, she wasn’t even entirely sure she could blame it all on the pregnancy hormones. 

 

“Morning,” the high pitched tones of the redhead filled the kitchen as she entered the room, causing everyone in the room to glance sideways at one another. 

 

“Morning,” Regina responded through gritted teeth which then resulted in ice blue eyes settling on sepia. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Zelena asked hesitantly, placing a large bag down on the kitchen counter, the one that she usually carried all her supplies in.

 

Regina didn’t answer, simply running long fingers over her pronounced stomach as she glanced to Emma and Ruby.

 

Emma raised her eyebrows before she turned to the redhead.

“We know, Zelena.”

 

“Know what?” Zelena asked but if she was nervous about being questioned, she didn’t show it as she rolled her eyes and turned to make herself a cup of tea.

 

“That you cast the curse,” Ruby supplied, forcing Zelena’s gaze to fall on her before settling on Regina.

 

“This is ludicrous! If it wasn’t for you Regina, I wouldn’t be coming here anymore,” Zelena stated softly. “The amount of times I have come to be accused of things.”

 

“While my accusations may have been unfair before,” Emma started with a harder tone, emerald orbs narrowing. “We have  _ seen  _ you. We also know you had Gold captive in your storm cellar… though I don’t know  _ how _ since the man is supposed to be dead.” 

 

“Well then,” the red head remarked her own voice lowering darkly. When she turned back to the other three, the usual friendly expression she wore was replaced by the curl of her top lip and soft blue eyes glinted dangerously. “I guess there is no point in trying to persuade you otherwise, you have  _ all _ …” on the latter she turned to Regina who’s hand’s stopped their nervous action and sepia orbs held Zelena’s gaze. “Seemed to have made up your mind that I’m guilty.”

 

“These are my friends, Zelena,” Regina said softly.   
  


“Well, the way they’ve treated you is appalling and the  _ one _ person who has actually treated you right…” Zelena trailed off with a sigh, shaking her head she put the tea back down on the counter untouched. 

 

“For what means?” Regina questioned. “ _ Why _ ?” 

 

The look of hurt that flashed across pale features shocked Regina when she hadn’t anticipated the reaction but as the brunette stared at her, waiting for her to respond, a seething anger replaced the dejected expression.

 

“You really have no bloody clue, do you?” Zelena sneered, brilliant white flashed briefly as she snarled again.

 

The vast change between the caring person she thought she had come to know and the person she was being presented with was more than disconcerting. The feeling of foolishness washed over her again followed by her the rise of her own ire.

 

“You really need to start explaining yourself,” Regina said dangerously low.

 

“Well, now that my cover is blown, I might as well come clean,” Zelena’s tone changed from angry to taunting, leaving Regina with mental whiplash at how fast the red head’s behaviour changed. “I’m your sister.”

 

“What?” Regina laughed slightly at the declaration followed by murmurs of confusion from Emma and Ruby who had moved beside her almost like guard dogs. The image itself amused her especially considering that one of them  _ was _ a werewolf and she had used that as insult with the younger woman previously. “That’s preposterous, come up with a better reason as I’m an only child.”

 

“Cora  _ lied _ to you, Regina,” Zelena continued. “I’m your sister. Half if you want to get really technical.”  

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Regina scoffed. 

 

“That does explain some things,” Ruby said softly as all three sets of eyes now turned her way. “You smell  _ slightly _ similar that’s all but that’s nothing, sometimes that happens when people spend a lot of time together too but it’s also a familial thing but it’s not always accurate, like I said.”

 

“Well it’s definitely  _ not _ accurate,” Regina stated with disbelief. 

 

“Believe me or not,” Zelena shrugged before gathering the bag up again. “You’ll learn the truth. Or perhaps I’ll leave you a little blood magic test and maybe then you’ll believe me. It doesn’t matter either way. It’ll be a moot point when I’m done.”

 

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Emma immediately reacted, moving several inches in front of Regina.

 

“You’ll see,” Zelena smiled eerily. “But for now, good luck with your little witch hunt.”

 

And like that, in a plume of emerald smoke she was gone leaving in her wake extreme disbelief and more confusion than when she had arrived.

 

“I don’t believe this,” Regina said softly and moved to sit back on the bar stool after the pain in her ankles became unbearable. “If she’s to think that I’ll believe that  _ utter _ nonsense she’s crazy.”

 

“I don’t think she was lying about that Regina,” Emma said quietly. 

 

“Come on, Emma. If my mother had of had another child I’m pretty damn  _ sure _ I would have known about it at  _ some _ point.” Regina countered, emphasizing her point with a sharp finger to the marble countertop.

 

“My radar didn’t go off when she said it,” Emma replied seriously.

 

“Emma your super power really isn’t enough to go on this, she’s  _ crazy _ and making things up, there’s just  _ no _ way… I  _ would _ have known,” the older brunette remarked determinedly. 

 

“Well…” Ruby started.

 

“Shut up,” Regina snapped as her gaze turned toward the younger brunette. She half smiled to soften the blow again. 

 

Ruby grinned back at her obviously not intimidated by the other woman anymore but pushed her point by repeating her statement from before. 

 

“I would have known,” Regina said again.

 

“We need to find the storybook,” the blonde announced suddenly. “If anything that has  _ everybody's  _ story in it then we will find out hers. So do you have it?”

 

“No,” the older brunette answered, dark brows furrowing.

 

“I haven’t seen it either,” Ruby agreed and they all fell silent for a moment.

 

“We could try Henry’s room,” Regina interjected. “He was practically the main keeper of it, was he not?”

 

“True,” Emma and Ruby said in unison before they all headed off in search of the book. 

 

They searched for what seemed like hours until it was firmly concluded that it wasn’t within the Mills household, to which by this time it was unanimously decided they would all go to The Charmings’ loft and search for it there. 

 

After they arrived there, it was concluded Regina would search the downstairs area, resting whenever needed, while Ruby and Emma searched the rest of the house.

 

It was during their search of Emma’s parents bedroom, as she and Ruby were pulling various boxes from her mother’s closet, searching through everything that Regina joined them, carefully sitting on the end of the bed.

 

A brief cursory glance and the blonde grumbled about there being nothing but scarves, causing Regina to lean over and look in the general direction of where the blonde was routing through several darker pieces of clothing that the older brunette had not anticipated even being in Snow White’s wardrobe. 

 

“Wait a minute,” Regina murmured as she caught the edge of something leathery looking at the bottom of it. 

 

“I  _ just _ literally looked in there, Regina,” Emma commented slightly exasperated until her mouth fell open as Regina removed the book itself.

 

Sepia orbs glanced at the blonde with a questioning gaze as cherry stained lips closed fast on what she wanted to ask and instead, Regina refocused her attention on the book as the other brunette joined them.

 

“Let’s see if Zelena’s words are true,” the older woman said softly instead of acknowledging the nervousness building in her core as she flipped through the large pages until she found what she was looking for.

 

“Wow,” Ruby remarked in an almost whisper as they found Zelena’s story.

 

“It’s true,” Regina stated in a slightly despondent tone. “My mother lied to me…  _ again _ .”

 

Emma lifted a small hand then and before she properly thought about her actions briefly squeezed long olive fingers as she offered the short but tender comfort whilst denying the urge to touch the warm skin again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma apologised quietly as sepia orbs turned towards her.

 

“How did you not see the book?” The older brunette asked carefully and as she said the words she gauged the reaction from the blonde.

 

“It  _ wasn’t _ when I looked,” The Saviour countered adamantly with another exasperated sigh. 

 

“ _ How _ can you miss  _ this  _ giant thing?” Regina questioned again as she jostled the book she was holding for emphasis, causing a hollow sound as it bounced against her palms as she tried to contain her growing frustration.

 

“You  _ really _ think that if I had of seen that in there I would have ignored it with  _ everything _ that is going on right now, Regina, do you  _ really _ think I would do that? To  _ you _ of all people?” Emma responded vehemently, emerald orbs held sepia determinedly.

 

“If that’s the case,” Regina replied accepting the words she had been given momentarily, “then what could be the reason  _ why _ you didn’t see it in there?”

 

“I  _ don’t _ know,” Emma repeated once again.

 

Before Regina could attempt to question further or lead into her current thought trails as to what could possibly be the reason why, Emma’s phone chimed and vibrated from beneath her where she kept it in her back pocket.

 

The blonde stood quickly and with a frown, glanced at the caller ID first before she answered it.

 

“Hello?” Emma said quietly into the phone. “Hi, Belle. Is everything okay?” Her brow furrowed further as both Ruby and Regina tried to decipher the conversation. “Of course, if you think it’s important, I’ll be right there.” Another pause and then Emma hung up the phone and directed her gaze back to the two brunette’s.

 

“What’s going on?” Ruby interjected before Regina could utter the same words.

 

“Not sure, Belle just said it was really important that I get to the hospital… maybe they found my parents?” Emma asked her tone wavering with uncertainty. 

 

“Belle would definitely have said if they had found your parents,” Ruby said reassuringly. 

 

“Not if they were…” Emma couldn’t even finish the sentence and this time, after whatever ire had begun to raise in Regina, she too offered the comfort of a warm hand to a bony shoulder. 

 

“No,” Regina gently insisted. “Belle would have prepared you if that were the case.”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed with a hint of a comforting smile. “Do you want me to go with you?”

 

“No,” Emma replied as she moved into a standing position, with a slight squeeze as she dropped Regina’s hand from her shoulder and tried to ignore the way olive fingers had made her skin tingle. “I want you to stay with Regina… keep her safe. We don’t know what Zelena’s got planned and I refuse to leave her unguarded right now.” 

 

“Well, why don’t we all go?” The younger brunette suggested only to receive a shake of blonde curls as Emma answered.

 

“No, I don’t want to add any more stress to Regina or the baby. If I find out that it’s important for you to be there after I find out what’s going on, I’ll let you know. Get Regina back to her house and I’ll talk to Belle and Blue about doing a barrier spell around The Manor,” Emma intoned seriously.

 

“I’ve told you, a barrier protection spell is easy. If Ruby takes me to my vault, I can pick up the ingredients myself and we’ll do it. I’m not an invalid, Emma,” Regina interrupted indignantly.

 

“Okay,” the blonde sighed softly, unwilling to spur this conversation into any further argument. “Just don’t overdo it and Ruby, drive carefully,” Emma looked seriously at the wolf then who nodded, almost offended that Emma would utter those words but also knew that her cursed persona had been a lot more reckless and the blonde had not known her properly as her true self. 

 

She nodded one last time at the pair before she left the loft. Anxiety swirling like tiny, angry little bees in her stomach as she tried to think of what exactly could be awaiting her at the hospital. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The soles of her feet and her ankles physically hurt her as she descended the stairs into her vault, gathering together all the ingredients she would need as she mumbled under her breath about various things that caused Ruby to smile.

 

“You’re right,” the younger brunette said softly as she took in the dark chambers that she never thought she would ever step foot in.

 

“About what, Ms. Lucas?” Regina replied as she emptied a box and then started shifting through small vials, the glass clinking together as she did so.

 

“She does take after her parents,” Ruby answered softly and ice blue orbs took in the older woman and determined that she had definitely changed. 

 

“In which part were you agreeing with, the stubbornness or the idiocy?” A dark brow raised and full lips pulled into a half smile.

 

“Heh,” Ruby shrugged causing Regina to chuckle as she placed various different items into the wooden box. 

 

“Okay, I’ve got everything I need, we should get going,”  Regina said resolutely, closing the lid with a low thud. She cringed slightly when the pain shot through her ankles once again and as she headed towards the entrance she stopped as familiar laughter filtered hauntingly through the crypt. “Now what!” She snapped turning to face the direction the sound was coming from. “I  _ sealed _ this vault.”

 

“With  _ blood _ magic,” Zelena taunted as she waltzed across the room, running her finger along the large wall of small boxed drawers and cackled. “Really sis, it was really rather  _ foolish _ of you to come here. Especially without one of your bodyguards.”

 

“I don’t  _ need _ bodyguards,” Regina growled, gently twisting her hand until she could feel the slight heat in her palm as she conjured a fireball. 

 

“Uh, uh,” the red head admonished, waving her index finger that she had just used to touch the boxes to admonish the older brunette. “I  _ wouldn’t  _ if I was you.”

 

Another growl, this one more guttural filled the air as the younger brunette moved carefully to place herself between the red head and Regina. 

 

“I wouldn’t if I was you either,  _ wolf _ ,” Zelena sneered before she directed her next comment to Regina. “I always did think you got the better toys and you certainly have never had enough appreciation for them.”

 

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” Regina countered, trying not to allow the nerves that trembled just below the surface to shine through but she extinguished the fireball carefully. 

 

“You’ll see,” ice blue eyes twinkled dangerously and red brows lifted, “Consider it a game if you will. In a way, it’s just a start for you to know  _ exactly _ how I have felt by taking something that is yours, when there is nothing you can do about it.”

 

“Oh… and what is that then? Mother is  _ dead _ . What  _ else _ is there that you could possibly want?” Regina snarled.

 

“Now, Regina, it would not be a very good game if I told you the answer to the puzzle before you’ve even attempted it  _ nor _ would it make  _ you  _ a very good sport,” the red head laughed softly pulling the dark green tie of her jacket tighter, glancing briefly into the mirror beside her to straighten the hat that matched it. “Plus, it will be ever so funny watching as you try to figure it all out and the best part will be once you have. Good luck.” 

 

With the last words uttered a green cloud surrounded her and she swirled out in the same manner as she had entered. 

 

After she had left, it forced her into a frenzy as she searched through the remnants of her vault and after she noticed nothing of note had been taken, she insisted they call Emma, when she did not answer she called Hook.  

 

She knew he had been perturbed at her interruption at whatever alluded bonding time he was having with her son but at least he was safe, she told him the information she knew and told the pirate that under no circumstances was he to let the red head near her son. 

 

Moodily he had agreed it was of the utmost importance and hurried off the phone. Since then, they had returned to her home and began the barrier spell that couldn’t be broken by blood magic, as the entire time she pushed the worry at what exactly Zelena could have meant. 

 

After she had finally finished, daylight had just started to change to dusk and she put the light on in her living room, lifting her legs up onto the plush stool that had been a gift from Zelena. The moment she realised it, she growled, kicking it further away angrily as she struggled to put her legs up on the couch beside her. 

 

“What did that innocent stool do to you?” Ruby teased as she entered the room with a small tray, hurriedly she put it on the coffee table in front of the older woman, carefully she placed her palms under swollen ankles as she lifted Regina’s legs up onto the couch and sat down beside her.

 

“It was a gift from Zelena,” Regina said quietly in response as she half smiled, grateful at the hot beverage after a long day as well a small plate full with grapes, apple slices, carrot sticks and cheese slices. 

 

When the older woman saw the offering her smile grew wider and she looked sideways at the wolf. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome and condolences about the stool,” Ruby quipped. 

 

“I’ll burn it later,” Regina responded as she bit into an apple slice. She chuckled softly as Ruby laughed at her remark before she fell into quiet thought. “I still don’t know what Zelena even  _ meant _ .”

 

“Well my first guess would have been Henry and well, he’s safe with Hook and he responded to my last check in text,” Ruby added contemplatively as she stole a grape from the older woman’s plate.

 

“Not too long ago I would have burned your fingers for that,” Regina remarked but she continued to smile, almost warmly in fact if anyone was to note the twinkle within sepia orbs. 

 

“Heh,” Ruby shrugged and then grinned wolfishly. “The whole mother-to-be vibe totally softens you but don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“I can set more than just your fingers on fire if you do,” the older woman said playfully as she took a sip from her tea. 

 

“Oh don’t I know it,” the wolf replied before they both fell into another thoughtful silence. “Have you checked your phone recently?” Ruby said half lost in thought. 

 

“Yes, but not in the last half an hour, I was finishing the protection barrier,” Regina commented but then gestured to the hallway. “I left my phone in the kitchen though if you don’t mind grabbing it?”

 

“Of course,” Ruby replied as she stood, moments later returning with the device. 

 

“Thanks,” Regina acknowledged as the younger brunette passed her the cell phone and as she entered her pin code, she frowned when she noticed there had been no missed calls or texts.

 

Ruby had since pulled her own phone from her pocket and her own brows furrowed as she noticed she had several missed calls and text messages.

 

“Ugh I need to get a new phone,” the wolf said in disgust as she glared at the offending piece of technology. “It’s messing up again. I’ve missed three calls from Belle and I got a text saying, ‘it’s urgent you call me back, it’s about Emma…’ you’d think that woman would be  _ less _ cryptic…” 

 

Regina’s blood ran cold the moment the words fell from the younger woman’s mouth. Zelena’s gleeful face as she taunted her sister flashed through her mind along with the memory of her promise.  _ Taking something that is yours, when there is nothing you can do about it.  _

 

Ice ran through her veins and her heart pounded faster at the thought of the redhead and then the blonde’s lack of checking in after resounding promises.

 

“Emma,” Regina breathed, olive fingers coming to press firmly at her throat, feeling her own pulse pounding away and urging the unborn child within to move suddenly from the forceful beating of her heart as she tried not to allow panic to wash over her.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine, Regina, calm down,” Ruby soothed as she clicked call on her phone. “I’ll call Belle and see what’s going on.”

 

“It’s  _ Emma _ , Ruby,” Regina countered in a hurried breath. “It’s not an object Zelena is referring to, it’s  _ Emma _ !”

 

\--- ---

 

Her head was pounding and the shackles that gathered up bony wrists, contorting her arms in directions she was unused to was more than just uncomfortable. Her legs were tied in a way that even if she had wanted to she wouldn’t have been able to move them, in fear of the tightened chains around them dislocating the fragile joint.

 

Her staggered breath forced blonde locks to whip irritatingly back and forth in front of her gaze, the strands tickling the end of her nose.

 

She closed her eyes again and took a moment to focus, she attempted to force the heavy pounding at the base of her skull to subside as she tried to think. As she attempted to recall where she could possibly be and also how she got there.

 

_ She had been in her car, the loud roar of the yellow bug’s engine as she changed gears and headed towards the hospital on the other side of town. The windows were open, as it was humid and had been threatening to rain causing the inside of her aging vehicle, from it’s lack of insulation, to become overheated, so her hair had been whipping wildly around briefly cooling the back of her neck. _

 

_ She remembered a streak of mottled brown flash in front of her windscreen and the shock of it had forced her to slam on her breaks, the squeal of the tires loud and harsh echoing into the street around her. She had barely even made it pass the main street to town onto the winding road that lead up to the hospital.  _

 

_ She had shifted the car out of gear, placing the emergency break on and allowing the vehicle to sputter as it idled. Small fingers went to her rib holster where she kept her gun and carefully climbed out of the car.  _

 

_ She slowly removed the firearm pointing it carefully into the dull light which had been a striking contrast to the daylight when she had left Regina’s.  _

 

_ She would have been lying had she said that the tingling at the back of her neck, the hairs that now stood up along the backs of her arm wasn’t enough to fill her with a brief sense of dread.  _

 

_ A flash out of the corner of her eye drew her attention once again and she whipped sideways facing the empty street once again. Then another blur to her right drew her gaze, she turned swiftly once again tracking the almost dizzying movement until the shock of something large and hard smacked forcefully into the back of her head. The next minute she knew, the remaining light funnelled into swirling darkness. _

 

She shook her head a little as her vision grew blurry once again and sharp pain shot down the back of her neck causing her to groan. 

 

“Careful now,” a familiar, high pitch accented voice echoed across the room. “You’ve been out for a little while you might be a little confused and you’ve probably got a  _ banging _ headache. Don’t want to do more damage, do we?”

 

“What do you want?” Emma growled and immediately regretting doing so when it magnified the pain in her skull. 

 

“Do you really think it  _ so _ easy that I will divulge my plan just because you simply  _ asked _ me to?” The older woman replied sarcastically with a small chuckle. “Use your brains, Emma.” 

 

The sound of movement drew an emerald gaze as she tried to decipher the other woman’s shape as she walked towards her from what she could just make out as the doorway, accentuated by the low tap of high heels upon solid wooden floors. 

 

“Well,” Emma replied just as sarcastically with an exasperated sigh, “it was worth a try wasn’t it?” The blonde chortled quietly, attempting to cover the cringe of pain as she did so. 

 

“Who do you get that stubbornness from?” Zelena asked curiously as she came up beside the blonde and far gentler than The Saviour had expected, gently pushed on her forehead leaning her head backwards, ice and emerald connecting briefly as long, pale fingers pushed blonde tendrils away from porcelain features. “You’re not concussed, don’t worry but here…” she showed Emma the bottle of water she held in her hand, breaking the seal as if to prove a point as she offered it to the blonde. “Drink.”

 

Green eyes narrowed and blonde brows furrowed as Emma resolutely kept petite pink firmly shut.

 

The redhead sighed and pulled the other chair up beside the blonde. 

 

“ _ If _ I was going to kill you, you’d be dead already and hanging upon the town clock tower to prove a point,” Zelena remarked with a small smile as she shook the bottle for emphasis.

 

Emma exhaled slowly before she simply opened her mouth and allowed the red head to tip a couple of sips into her parched mouth.

 

“Now,” the redhead continued. “Do you need anything for the pain?”

 

“So you kidnap me and then  _ help _ me? That’s not the usual M-O of most abductors,” Emma quipped, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. 

 

“Oh, Emma,” Zelena said her name almost wistfully but the twinkle in cerulean orbs was enough to allude to more wicked connotations than her tone would suggest. “My intent is only to cause pain to  _ another _ . At this time, while I don’t need to cause you more physical harm, I only want to ease what has already been inflicted until the time calls for otherwise.”

 

Emma half expected for her brain to filter out the truth from the sentence but when Zelena’s words didn’t stir any alarm bells within her, the blonde continue to stare at her captor.

 

“And when the time calls?” The blonde asked but accepted another offering of water from the redhead. 

 

“Don’t worry, Emma,” Zelena reassured softly. “You won’t be dying any time soon, not directly by  _ my _ hand anyway. Your can blame your  _ precious _ Regina for it when the time comes though.”

 

“Regina may have done a lot of things wrong in her past but anything that happens from here on out, Zelena, won’t be  _ her _ burden of guilt,” she paused allowing the weight of her words to sink in. “They will be yours.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“This is ridiculous!” Regina growled, followed by a loud thump as she pushed most of the books from the desk in front of her. 

 

Right after the phone call, Belle had confirmed that Emma had not arrived at the hospital, they had agreed to meet her at the library, although Ruby was adamant at first that Regina should not be going, she had been unable to deter the older brunette. So finally, she gave in to the older woman’s stubbornness, deeming it a more sensible idea to allow her to accompany her which proved to be the right decision when it visibly calmed the heavily pregnant woman. 

 

That was at the time and now, in the dim light of the overhead lights, they were waiting for the librarian to meet them but the more minutes that went by, the more Regina’s growing frustration mounted. 

 

“We should be out  _ there _ …” Regina all but shouted as she directed a tanned hand towards the door, “ _ Looking _ for her. Who knows  _ what  _ Zelena is doing to her right now!”

 

“Regina, calm down,” Ruby urged raising her eyebrows slightly, not entirely convinced it was all Regina’s pregnancy hormones that was causing the older brunette’s response to the obvious disappearance of The Saviour. 

 

“Tell me what she said,” Regina asked quietly as she lowered her shaking hands to the now empty table in front of her and shifted her weight from side to side to appease the pain in her ankles. 

 

“I’ve already told you,” Ruby replied softly. 

 

“Tell me  _ again _ ,” Regina said a little more forcefully in response and lifted sepia orbs to stare the wolf down. 

 

“She said that they had found Emma’s bug abandoned on Allup Road, gas empty, drivers door wide open and no obvious traces of her anywhere. She also said that she had some important information for us and to meet us here where she would explain further, that she was bringing reinforcements,” Ruby repeated with a sigh.

 

“Why does she have to be so cryptic, why can’t she just  _ tell _ us what’s going on so we can go out there and I can make Zelena pay,” Regina intoned dangerously just as a sharp jolt to her side as her unborn child changed position, caused her back to spasm and also serve as a better reminder that she really did need to calm herself. She had not been this angry in a long time, the familiarity of it was far more comforting than she would have readily admitted to the younger brunette. 

 

“Regina,” Ruby interrupted her train of thought, moving to the older woman’s side when she saw her grimace and urging her to sit down in the padded leather armchair behind her.  “Please just  _ sit  _ down.”

 

“You realise the irony in that statement, don’t you?” Regina joked as she attempting to rein in some more of her anger. She groaned softly when her child moved again and olive fingers rubbed soothingly along her pronounced stomach to where she could just make out the curve of a limb. “Sssh, it’s okay.”

 

Ruby watched as the older woman’s demeanour softened dramatically at the child’s distress at her own ire and noticed the way sepia orbs warmed immensely in comparison to the fire they had just held.

 

Before the younger woman had a chance to respond to Regina’s statement, the doors to the library creaked and in came a small group of people, all lead by the bookworm.

 

Instantly Regina’s demeanour changed and instead of standing like Ruby had expected her to, she remained where she was seated but her gaze hardened slightly as she demanded what had taken them all so long.

 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault,” A low, gravely and distinctly male voice said from the back of assembled party. 

 

The man emerged carefully with a disgruntled gaze to match his tone, his usual disheveled and unkempt appearance was more so than usual but he regarded Regina cooly for a moment before he sighed. “Whale wouldn’t let me leave.” 

 

“Mr. Cassidy,” Regina breathed his name without meaning to as the complexity of presence weighed in on her anxious thoughts. “You’re alive.”

 

“It would seem,” he replied and the coldness from his response seemed to roll off him in waves as they both stared at one another for another few moments before his gaze lowered to her stomach. “Congratulations.”

 

Regina didn’t respond, she simply offered a strained smile and nodded before she turned to Belle.

 

“What’s going on?” The older brunette demanded as everyone filtered fully into the room and she acknowledged there were a couple of people amongst the group that she did not know. “I hope this riff raff are to form the search party and if so  _ why _ haven’t they started yet?”

 

“Wait,” Neal interrupted. “Who is missing?” 

 

“I told you I would l explain everything once we regrouped,” Belle said softly as she moved into the room and started to gather the books that Regina had previously knocked to the floor and placed them back into a neat pile upon the desk once again. “And I shall, but we also needed to make sure of your health, Neal. Whatever is going on with you must have something to do with that mark upon your hand.”

 

“What mark? Let me see,” Regina insisted beckoning the man closer and when he hesitated she rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’m not going to bite you.”

 

“Can we just call Emma? I want to see her,” Neal insisted folding his arms and refusing to move. 

 

“She’s the one that’s missing, Neal,” Ruby said softly from beside them and then moved closer. 

 

“Then why aren’t we looking at  _ her _ as the culprit!’ He countered gesturing boldly at Regina and just as he lifted his arm angrily, Ruby caught his wrist in an almost vice like grip. “Hey!”

 

“Calm… down,” she said warningly, her tone growing deeper and more dangerous, instantly gaining his attention. “She is  _ not _ responsible and before you lose your shit, she is in no condition either way. A lot has happened since you’ve been gone, she’s on our side. This is also a  _ new _ curse and we already know who the bad guy is. So  _ back up _ .”

 

“Guys!” Belle interrupted just as Ruby dropped Neal’s arm. “Enough fighting, we’re wasting time. Show her your arm.”

 

They all waited another few moments before he shuffled, almost petulantly, across the room whilst peeling away the end of the oversized shirt from his hand and turned his palm to the darker woman. 

 

Regina caught his arm carefully, drawing him closer so she could look at the healing burn and the tender flesh upon his palm. 

 

Dark brows furrowed as she shook her head not instantly recognising it, stating as such to those around her and instantly letting go of the younger man before turning to the librarian. 

 

“He’s right though, we need to mount a search party,  _ now _ ,” Regina stated trying to keep her tone from becoming too harsh.

 

“There’s not many that will voluntarily place themselves into that for this person they know or not,” the stranger said from behind Neal causing Regina to lift her dark gaze to him. 

 

“I’m sorry and you  _ are _ ?” Regina inquired lifting an eyebrow at him.

 

“Robin of Locksley,” he responded with an almost smug smile. “It’s my men and I that have been protecting this town of late.”

 

“I suppose you know who I am then,” she countered watching out the corner of her eye as Belle had moved closer and was issuing instructions to the few in the room that she couldn’t quite hear. 

 

“I know of your reputation, that is true,” Robin replied before nodding his heads towards the small librarian was now in front of him. 

 

“Robin, I’ve heard from Hook and he has taken Henry to the place we had agreed upon with Emma,” Belle uttered quietly. “He’s a little confused at the moment but he doesn’t suspect anything so far. Hook will join you in the search and…”

 

“I’m going!” Neal interrupted forcefully only to receive a pleading look from Belle for his declaration. “I mean it, Belle, I should be out there…” 

 

“If you were in  _ any _ state right now to be doing anything I’m sure that permission would have been granted already,” Regina replied in somewhat exasperation. “As much as I understand completely where you’re coming from,  _ I _ , also cannot be out there looking either. So you can  _ sit _ down and we can start figuring things out.”

 

“Ruby…” Belle started as she watched Neal’s simmering form actually do as he was told and take a seat, his arms firmly crossed. 

 

“I made a promise to Emma this morning that I would not leave Regina unprotected,” Ruby answered quietly. “With her being target number one in this whole thing, I’m sticking to that promise.”

 

“ _ Why _ would Emma make you promise that?” Neal questioned suddenly, his own brows furrowed in distaste. 

 

“A lot has happened and like I said, Regina is  _ not _ the enemy. So you better drop that chip that is currently on your shoulder and start helping,” Ruby growled defensively.

 

The sudden apparent surge of protectiveness from her friend was something that warmed her considerably and she allowed herself to feel the affection she now had for the wolf, that she never would have thought she would have in a million years.

 

“Guys, please,” Belle begged once again. “Let’s get on with this instead of wasting time. We will guard Regina, could you please…”

 

“Belle, I said no,” Ruby replied seriously. “Robin is a tracker, he is good at what he does, even Emma said so, I  _ won’t _ break my promise to her.”

 

“We really shouldn’t have even left my house if that’s the case but I think this a whole game of cat and mouse,” Regina commented in a despondent tone. “She  _ wants _ me to know how powerless I am in all of this. She wants me to have to rely on everyone else and sit around and watch as they do everything they can, while I weigh up the pros and cons of draining my own energy in doing magic. She said so herself… she wanted me to see how  _ useless _ I am right now.”

 

“Hey,” Ruby moved closer and spoke directly to the older woman. “Useless is far from it. You’re doing the most important thing right now and that’s preserving your energy to protect the life of your child within you.”

 

At the mention of the child, Regina stroked gently across her stomach feeling them move within and half smiled. 

 

“I’m pregnant not useless,” Regina murmured the affirmation though the words didn’t fill her being like she wished them to with any form of renewed motivation. “We shall research from The Manor for the time being. Just make sure everyone is careful and keep me updated about  _ everything _ .” 

 

She stood slowly and eyed Neal pinning him to his seat with the look alone but he simply held her gaze. 

“While we may not exactly be friends do know that I consider Emma one. The  _ only  _ thing I want right now, is her safe return which I’m sure is something we can agree upon?” Neal nodded slowly even with the confused expression that filled brown orbs as he regarded her. “ _ Do not _ do anything stupid,” Regina warned simply.

 

Neal didn’t verbally respond but a mutual understanding seemed to thicken the air between them before Regina held her head high and moved through the room confidently, even if everything in her screamed physical pain and exhaustion. 

 

\--- ---

 

By the time they got home, Regina barely made it through the door before she was leaning heavily against the younger brunette who was already carrying two satchels of books for research. 

 

Regina could barely keep her eyes open, dark lashes fluttering as she forced one painful foot in front of the other.

 

“Just help me get to the couch,” Regina whispered, unable to exert the extra energy to raise her voice an octave or two. 

 

“No,” Ruby said softly, “Hold on.” 

 

She allowed Regina to lean against the bannister as she took the two satchels into the study at the end of the hall, returning moments later when she scooped the older woman easily into her long arms that looped easily underneath her knees and the other wrapping around her shoulders as she picked Regina up, almost as if she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes.

 

Before she had time to protest, the warmth of the other woman in combination with her exertion was enough to allow her to succumb to the tiredness and she had fallen asleep in seconds. Usually under nearly every scenario she would have adamantly fought longer, more determinedly... but knowing that the younger brunette was firmly on her side if her defense of Regina earlier in the evening had been anything to go by, allowed that worry to slip from her mind knowing she was safe.

 

The younger woman carried her carefully up the staircase and along the hallway to what she knew was Regina’s room. The door was slightly ajar and as she pressed her slender frame to the solid wood, she gave the room a cursory glance, listened for any sounds that were out of place and finding none, she moved carefully into the room and aided by the soft glow of the landing light she deposited Regina’s form carefully on the top of her satin sheets.

 

After, she turned on the bedside lamp and retrieved a dark throw from the oversized chair in the room. She moved back over to the older woman and gently covered the mother to be with it. 

 

She took a second as Regina’s breath quickened in her sleep, her brows furrowed and she could have sworn the older brunette had said The Saviour’s name in a form of a distressed whisper. 


	12. Chapter 12

After Zelena had finished offering her water, she had left with little or no explanation before returning several hours later to offer her food. Reluctantly, knowing she had to make sure that she remained strong if she was to escape she allowed the redhead to feed her even though ever part of her revolted at such a submissive gesture.

 

They did not converse during this exchange and not too long after that the redhead left once again.

 

Hours had passed, she had dozed in and out, as she tried to preserve her energy and watched the steady progression of the sun through the lace curtain covering the aging window pane. She was grateful she was wearing her leather jacket but she wished she had been wearing her hat and gloves as the chill entered the air.

 

She attempted to drive her thoughts elsewhere, as she briefly struggled with her chains on and off throughout the night until sleep came for her again.

  
  
  


By the early hours of the morning she was almost delirious from the constant drip from the kitchen sink that once she had noticed, couldn’t unhear and when Zelena returned offering her more food and water she immediately questioned her. 

 

“Will you please turn that faucet off properly?” She refused to beg but the incessant dripping sound was beginning to become torturous. 

 

“My, my,” Zelena taunted as she placed her basket full of green apples on the table beside them and moved across to the kitchen to turn the tap off properly. “Someone woke up a bit testy this morning.”

 

“Well…” Emma sighed as she watched the taller woman. “Being held hostage does do that to a person.”

 

“I’ve decided that if you can promise not to do anything stupid and given your genetics that  _ might _ prove difficult,” Zelena grinned making her way back over to the blonde. “That I will untie you but bear in mind, it won’t be pretty if  _ you _ do anything heroic. So don’t be tempted. I really don’t want to harm you.” 

 

“So the bruises I’ll have from these chains and the one on the back of my head are what? Just a happy accident?” Emma quipped as petite pink pulled into a sarcastic smile to emphasize her point. 

 

Zelena sighed almost dramatically as she threw her hands out in front of in a slightly bored manner and instantly the chains that had bound her disappeared. The moments she was released she barely contained the relieved sigh she felt from being free of harsh metal. She gently moved all her limbs, cringing a little as the blood rushed back to them and causing the bruised areas of her flesh to pulse achingly.

 

“There, how’s that for a happy accident?” Zelena responded sarcastically moving closer and lifting the blonde’s wrists and hovered over the bruises momentarily until the marks gradually faded. She then carefully held her hands for a brief second above the woman’s head and the blonde felt a rise in temperature and a brief pinching pain before it instantly just stopped. “Better?”

 

“Yes,” Emma said softly and frowned with confusion. “Thanks.”

 

Zelena lowered her hands and shrugged as if the act itself had not meant much to her before she pointed at the basket on the table once again.

 

“Well I imagine if I hadn’t of... you probably would have spent the rest of the day  _ whining  _ about it,” the redhead countered with an almost arrogant smile as Emma floundered briefly for a response, finally she settled on a very quiet statement of denial. 

 

“I don’t whine.”

 

“Oh my dear, it’s  _ all _ you’ve done since you returned to this town,” Zelena remarked tossing her an apple forcing the blonde to catch it or else it would have hit her squarely in the jaw. “It’s okay, it won’t matter when I’m finished anyway.”

 

The Saviour noted that as the older woman threatened impending doom, her shoulders stiffened slightly and the energy surrounding her shifted. Emma realised that Zelena’s threat was half hearted, almost like she was at a crossroads and the blonde recalled the words she had read, the picture alongside the story of a crying infant. 

 

Abandoned, whipped into a terrifying tornado into a home where she had suffered at the hands of a man that she had thought was her father. 

 

Fragments of her own similar memories swirled through her mind and she tightened her jaw at the revelation that they weren’t so dissimilar. She knew though if she voiced that assertion now, the redhead would rebel at the idea but she sighed softly. Instead of immediately demanding what exactly the older woman was up to, she took a bite out of the green apple.

 

“I’m guessing that I’m trapped in here then?” Emma asked after she swallowed.

 

“Yes,” Zelena answered succinctly. 

 

“So since I can’t escape at this second,” the blonde continued. “You won’t care if I use the facilities.” She had grown used to holding her bladder on various stakeouts but it would also give her a chance to see if there was anything that would help aid the stirrings of the plan that was beginning to form in her head.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll  _ know _ if you try anything stupid,” the redhead stated. “There’s a small toilet under the stairs.” 

 

“Thanks,” Emma placed the half eaten apple on the table as he crossed the room, her boots sounding loud on the old wooden floors. 

 

\--- --- ---

 

_ Dark amethyst smoke billowed around the bright vehicle as it headed towards the boundary line, the sound of exhaust mixing in with the rumble of the ground and the smoke itself only just obscuring the tears that had escaped sepia orbs as she watched them leave. _

 

_ The emotion enveloped her, the ache in her core pulling her under to the point that she almost felt like she was drowning, unable to breathe. But she had to remember that she was surrounded by those she had once called her enemy. She could  _ **_not_ ** _ break in front of them. _

 

_ When they were finally surrounded her vision went black and after a while she was taunted by blonde tendrils just out of the corner of her eye and each time she turned towards the ghost of the image, there was simply nothing there.  _

 

_ She grew dizzy and she closed her eyes momentarily before the screaming sound of an infant force her eyelids back open.  _

 

_ A fear settled in the pit of her stomach as sepia orbs took in the nursery they had just finished setting up and she attempted to move into the room, to the small infant whose cries tore through her like a blade, however she could not pass the threshold.  _

 

_ She tried again but it was almost as if there was a invisible barrier barring her from the terrified infant. Though there was nothing visible in the room itself, the brunette’s skin tingled forcing the hair to stand up on the back of her arm and along her neck.  _

 

_ Almost as if her bodily response confirmed it, white smoke followed by green filtered into the room simultaneously revealing two familiar figures.  _

 

_ The slim blonde was in her usual attire, jeans, tank top and red jacket.  _

 

_ The red head was shrouded with varying shades of green and black, her curly red hair in complete disarray around her face and both set of pale eyes glanced her way before they went back to the child, who upon their sudden appearance, screamed louder.  _

 

_ “Emma!” Regina breathed but the woman did not turn to her, her gaze was fixed firmly to the redhead in front of her.  _

 

_ Both had a hand on the cot side and she could just hear the faint sound of conversation but she could not hear the words.  _

 

_ The next second, Zelena had lifted her hand sharply causing the child within the cot to scream louder and Emma’s body began to rise into the air, as if lifted by an invisible force before she was thrown backwards harshly into the wall, sliding down and breaking a dresser into shards upon her descent.  _

 

_ The scream tore from her throat at the sight of the blood now seeping from The Saviour’s nose and stained her pretty blonde tresses.  _

 

_ At first an anguish she hadn’t felt in a long time flooded her but was soon replaced by a blind fury as she tried to use her own magic to enter the room, to get to her child and to the blonde’s aid.  _

 

_ But as she was beating at the barrier, attempting to force entry with whatever magical force she could conjure, she was instead forced to watch in horror, her efforts futile, as the redhead reached into the cot.  _

 

_ “Hey, Regina! Hey! Hey… it’s okay…” A familiar voice broke though and right before Zelena lifted her infant from the crib, warm hands on her shoulder and cheek filtered into her senses. _

 

“Regina… it’s okay,” Ruby soothed at the gasp that signalled the older brunette had indeed, finally woken from her fitful sleep. “It’s okay.”

 

Regina didn’t utter a word, instead she tried to gain her breath as within her womb she felt the stirring of her child at her frantically beating heart. 

 

She sat up slowly, Ruby offering a small amount of assistance so that she didn’t tilt sideways and instantly the younger woman handed her a glass of water. 

“Want to talk about it?” Ruby asked quietly.

 

“No,” Regina replied, her husky tones cracking as images of the blonde being tossed across the room flashed in her mind, followed by Zelena picking up her child. Once upon a time she would have happily entrusted the redhead with such a task but now the thought scared her more than anything. “What time is it?” She asked, steering the subject away from her recent nightmare. “Has Emma been found?” The older woman attempted to keep the hope from entering her voice as she asked.

 

“It’s two p.m,” Ruby replied carefully. “No… not yet.” 

 

“ _Zelena_ _took_ her... the farmhouse you’ve seen her at should be the first place anyone looks,” Regina responded, her voice gradually gaining in volume as she shuffled towards the edge of the bed..

 

“I’ve told them about it,” Ruby stated and when she saw Regina was attempting to stand she offered a hand, which the older woman gratefully took. “We need to formulate a plan though we  _ can’t  _ just go in half cocked.”

 

As she realised the amount of fire power, or lack thereof they currently held with The Saviour taken, Snow and Charming missing and with herself heavily pregnant, she mentally tried to fill in the blanks. She wondered what Belle had figured out and suddenly, at the mere thought of the bookworm, the proverbial light switched on.

 

“We need to find Gold,” Regina declared turning to the younger brunette, sepia orbs flickering with hope as the start of an idea brewed. 

 

“We have a minimal search party right now and most are focused on trying to find Emma,” Ruby replied. “We can’t do both at once.” 

 

“Sure we can, Ruby. You just have to join them,” Regina said looking imploringly into cerulean orbs. 

 

“I made a promise…”

 

“Ruby, right now I’d rather you  _ break  _ that promise and get Emma home safely,” Regina interrupted.

 

“You’re a sitting duck, Regina. If she gets through these defenses… just because you don’t think she’s coming after you does not mean she won’t. Emma would  _ kill  _ me and not to mention  _ I _ wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you and the baby because I wasn’t here when I could have been.” Ruby said softly before she turned and headed towards the door. 

 

At one point she would have threatened with what she would have done to the brunette because she had outright refused to do as Regina had asked. Maybe even have made her do so with magic, tore out the heart of her beloved Grandmother to make her do it but there was no longer any inclination or desire to cause the younger woman any form of pain in order to control. 

 

“What’s the plan then?” Regina asked softly, in an almost defeated tone knowing that was nothing she could do to persuade the other woman to leave.

 

“Come downstairs and have some breakfast and we’ll talk,” Ruby replied. “I’ll meet you down there,” she said over her shoulder as she left the room leaving the older woman to change.

 

The entire time Regina got ready, dragging herself through each task until she was downstairs, she tried to think of a plan and mentally chastised herself for not keeping more of her magic supplies in her home rather than her vault. It was at a time like this, now that she felt completely powerless that she had to remind herself that it was temporary. She needed her energy to retain her strength because her child needed her to remain so.

 

She quickly showered and then she did something that was completely unlike herself and had just thrown on an outfit. A large silver shirt that compensated for her stomach with a pair of black oversized, stretchy trousers. 

 

When she arrived downstairs, Ruby took note of  the fact that the older woman had chosen the bare minimum in makeup with her usual cherry stained lips.

 

“I made blueberry pancakes,” Ruby said softly as she glanced over at the other woman as she took a seat on the bar stool. 

 

“Thanks,” Regina replied with a small smile. “I do appreciate you, Ruby, I hope you know that.”

 

“I totally know that,” the younger woman said with a smirk as she served up a fresh pancake on top of the last one she had placed on the plate and handed it to Regina. “Know how I know?”

 

“Oh,” Regina raised a brow in intrigue. “Do tell,” she encouraged as she adorned her pancake with more blueberries, some butter and syrup.

 

“I’m pretty sure with how we talk to one another now, there is  _ no way _ I would not be missing a heart by now,” Ruby grinned. 

 

Regina’s smile grew as she placed a forkful of food in her mouth and savouring the burst of flavour that came with the warm fruit. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Emma had been fairly quick, perusing the walls and trinkets around the place but they were all decorative, nothing appeared to be of a personal nature to the redhead and forcing the beginnings of her plan to be tossed out of her head, like tossing a wad of paper into a waste paper basket.

 

She had returned and sat down at the table to finish her apple, scanning the kitchen now the redhead had left the room. There was nothing she could use and she was beginning to believe the other woman in her threat of attempting to escape might actually be a stupid move. 

 

Instead of formulating a plan, she listened to the sound of her own chewing as she thought about Zelena’s childhood and her ultimate rejection by Gold, it was crazy and she knew her mother and possibly Regina would kill her if they knew she was beginning to empathise with the redhead. 

 

But a past like that was hard to deny, it fuelled your present and your future. Triggering actions that were the complete opposite of what one truly desired but fear pushing you in the wrong direction because it is was easier than caring and the ultimate rejection that came with doing so. 

 

When it was obvious the redhead was no longer within her immediate vicinity, she decided to walk around the other woman’s home, mulling over all the facts that she knew and unable to stop herself from comparing various similar events. Where would she have been like if she hadn’t of met several key people in her life that had shaped her for the better?

 

_ If I had known about her past before would I have been so hard on her now? Could I have changed all this if I had just given her a chance?  _

 

Her mind worked over time as she went over every scenario and realising now, that  _ if _ there was the tiniest glimmer of hope that she could somehow convince Zelena to let her go, that maybe she wasn’t as far gone into whatever hellbent plan she was concocting. 

 

She crossed toward the window, pulling at the netting slightly, peering through the gap into the shroud of green and the long winding gravel driveway that lead down to discrete woodland road. 

 

On the edge of the horizon she could just make out a couple of minute figures, knowing that they were there to at least attempt a rescue mission. 

 

“Not thinking of leaving so soon are you?” Zelena asked from behind her as the blonde turned to see her leaning on the doorframe. “Oh, wait.” A slow smile pulled at thin lips. 

 

Emma carefully dropped the curtain and stood a mere few inches in front of it with a small shrug she spoke softly.

“Right now, I really could just use some coffee and maybe a bear claw.” 

 

“I guess the  _ least _ I could do is to offer my hostage a beverage,” Zelena remarked walking into the room. “Here,” she said as she conjured up a steaming mug, with Granny’s plastered to the side of the ivory coloured china. In her other hand a plate with a very fresh smelling bear claw. 

 

Emma’s jaw fell open somewhat and she tried to cover up her surprise but this time Zelena just grinned more, wiggling the offerings at the blonde until she took them and then replaced in their space a teacup and saucer with the trademark British beverage within. 

 

“Now then,” the redhead continued as she lowered herself to the kitchen table and encouraged Emma to do the same. “There is one thing that I have been curious about…”

 

“And what would that be?” Emma drawled as she sniffed at the bear claw and pondered about the extent of the redhead’s magical abilities. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned, that’s more Regina’s forte,” Zelena stated, taking a sip from her tea and her expression lit up as if she had remembered something. “And speaking of Regina, I was wondering, how long have you been in love with my dear old sister?” 

 

She said it so casually at first the words didn’t full sink in and emerald orbs widened slightly before she found herself frowning. Then a small nervous laughter flittered to the surface and an anxiety began to brew in her stomach. 

_How the fuck does she know?_ **_I_** _barely know._

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Zelena said flippantly but the glint in her eye and the wide grin said otherwise. “ _ She _ most certainly has  _ no _ clue… but she’s about to.”

 

The threat was obvious and Emma’s blood ran cold at the thought of anything happening to the older brunette but instead of falling into Zelena’s goading, she sighed softly. 

“Regardless of anything I may or may not feel for Regina…”

 

“Come now, Emma, it won’t matter very much longer anyway so you might as well  _ admit _ it,” 

Zelena said with a smirk. “Though, to be fair, it’s not like you were doing a very good job of hiding it anyway. Neither is she.” 

 

Emma opened her mouth to deny any of the accusations the redhead was throwing at her even though when she thought of Regina there was definite reactions that would force her into agreeing with this statement but there was no way she was admitting to that at the moment.

 

Instead she just shrugged and smiled without really acknowledging anything. 

“Believe whatever you want, Zelena,” Emma responded in a low tone before emerald orbs connected with cerulean. “I do know one thing though.”

 

“Hmm?” Zelena tilted her head curiously at the blonde.

 

“Sometimes it might seem safer  _ not  _ to care that people  _ don’t  _ stay but if you’re actually brave enough... to  _ stay  _ in one place long enough, even though  _ allowing _ anyone to get get close is hell of a lot scarier than real monsters. I can fight bad guys any day but letting myself actually care about someone or something when there is the possibility of  _ losing _ them. I’d rather face the adrenaline and pain of being shot than let myself think that someone might actually care about me because that could never possibly be true,” Emma trailed off, allowing her words to go quiet and watching the redhead closely. 

 

Zelena’s had fallen quiet the more she said and Emma noted that her face grew stiffer, her eyes hardening a little as the blonde spoke and she worked her jaw slightly. 

 

“If you know anything about my story is that I was an orphan, I wasn’t wanted and I grew up going in and out of fosters homes. I didn’t have magic and I didn’t have the ability to magically make life better for myself because maybe if I had of, I might have done the same things you have,” Emma said softly as she pulled her hot mug between her hands, giving herself something to concentrate other than Zelena’s stoic silence but at the end of her sentence she glanced up again. 

 

“ _ What _ could you possibly know about me?” Zelena bit out harshly trying to cover the fact that Emma’s words were far too familiar. 

 

“I know  _ who  _ you are, Zelena,” Emma said softly. “I also know what it’s like to be kicked around and abused as a child. Growing up thinking you’re worthless. That nobody wanted you. That they still don’t want you. And God forbid you  _ actually _ start to care about someone because ultimately, they just leave.”

 

“What are you getting at exactly?” The redhead asked in a low voice, anyone else would have taken the tone for deadly but Emma could see right through it and knew she was hitting an exposed nerve.

 

“What I’m trying to say is that me and you aren’t so dissimilar and if it wasn’t for the fact that I have people now, I never thought I would… but I do… it was a thought that was  _ so _ far out of reach, another planet’s distance away even,” Emma sighed softly but emerald orbs watched the pull of the older woman’s face carefully. “You have a family…”

 

“Ha!” Zelena laughed interrupting the blonde. “We may share blood but I would  _ hardly _ call Regina family.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Emma attempted. “If you just talk…”

 

“No,” Zelena stood then the tea cup and saucer clattering somewhat loudly as the table wobbled from her quick movements. “I’ve had enough of this drivel. Nice try, Emma. But your plan isn’t going to work...”

 

It was then that there was a loud booming sound followed by the high pitched sound of the kitchen windows as they shattered violently inwards. Shards slicing painfully through the leather of Emma’s jacket and embedding into the backs of the blonde’s arms. Without a second’s hesitation, even though the other woman had magic she reached forward and automatically shoved the redhead to the floor. 


	13. Chapter 13

Her ears were ringing painfully, her vision was slightly blurred, her arms stung painfully and her joints throbbed at the impact with the hard floor. 

 

Beneath her, blue eyes had fluctuated between several emotions before settling on anger. Long arms reached out to move them both into a standing position and she grasped the blonde by her throat, but her eyes flickered for a second as if she was second guessing her threat. 

 

Emma noticed though that while long fingers were wrapped delicately around her throat, they did not squeeze but before she had time to register the fact the red head pushed her none to gently backwards just as the sound of splintering wood and heavy footfalls on wooden floor announced the presence of others.

 

“You fools!” Zelena growled angrily just as three men entered the room. 

 

Emma’s breath caught harshly upon the scruffy man that came last. Familiar brown orbs and his half shaved face was a sight for sore eyes but before she could fully register his presence Zelena’s shrill angry cry was enough to gain all of their attention as she raised her arm towards The Saviour once again.

 

Two of the men jumped at Zelena forcing her to redirect her attack, forcing them back with an angry blast into the china cabinet on the other side of the room. 

 

The darker haired of the two jumped immediately back into a standing position, as if he was used to being thrown through furniture and launched himself back at Zelena, she lifted his arm, freezing him, the silver hook closer than she would have liked to her ribcage. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Zelena responded, her index finger moving back and forth in a discouraging manner just as the other man stood. “I wouldn’t if I were you.” 

 

The other man hovered in the doorway just as Zelena glanced sideways at him as he raised his crossbow. The click of the bolt was extraordinarily loud as the man pulled the trigger and released the arrow towards her. 

 

In a second, she disappeared in a puff of green smoke and when the smoke cleared, the woman was gone. The crossbow bolt flying straight into a decorative picture frame and dropping it to the floor with an almost pitiful cracking noise.

 

The frozen man fell forward with a loud cry as his momentum returned and it was then he spoke.

“Bloody hell! That bloody witch!” 

 

Emma should have acknowledged Hook as he spoke but as the other man picked himself up off the floor and moved towards her, she found herself feeling more and more confused. How was this even possible? 

 

“How? I saw you…” Emma whispered just as he took her by the arm and moving his hand when the blonde hissed from the pain. 

 

“Sorry,” Neal cringed before he nodded towards the door. “We shouldn’t hang around though, let’s go…”

 

“She took my hook!” The pirate bellowed, drawing their attention to him once again. “ _ Why _ ?”

 

“Who knows, we’ll get it back but right now, Neal’s right… you need to go,” Emma said as she mentally tried to figure out what the redhead could have wanted with the man’s namesake.

 

“ _ We _ , Emma. We’re rescuing  _ you _ ,” Neal stated and started gently pulling her towards the door.

 

“I don’t even know if I can leave,” Emma replied hastily somewhat nervous as to what would happen. “Zelena put up a barrier spell or at least she said so.”

 

“So what happens when you try to escape?” Robin piped up suddenly. 

 

“I,” Emma breathed and then admitted honestly. “Don’t know…”

 

She knew she must have looked a bit sheepish if the heat in her cheeks was any indication, especially considering she hated the damsel in distress feeling when she was the furthest thing from it. 

 

“What?” Hook remarked in almost disbelief. “ _ You _ didn’t try and flee love?” 

 

“I was  _ trying  _ a different tactic,” Emma countered a little more forcefully from between gritted teeth before she turned towards the hallways and headed towards the fractured front door.

 

She hesitated for a brief second before she held her breath and when she stepped over the threshold she sighed, she knew when the witch had threatened it that there had been one and now she wondered what the whole point in abducting her had of been.

 

“Great,” Hook stated flatly as he exited behind her with the other two men. “You’re free from incarceration, let’s go.”

 

The chosen words annoyed her and while she tried not to allow that to seep into her considering the fact that they had just mounted a rescue mission for her, they moved forwards at a fast jog. 

 

“How’s Regina?” Emma asked quickly.

 

Robin quickly took the lead, gesturing towards the treeline to their left that lead into the woods and towards what Emma knew to be Robin’s camp. 

 

“She was fine last Belle checked in,” Hook responded somewhat out of breath as they kept up their pace. “Ruby refuses to leave her side.” 

 

A part of her was relieved to hear that Ruby had adhered to her promise even though she wondered if the younger brunette was coping if Regina’s mood had changed upon her disappearance. After all, Zelena had alluded to the fact that it had been geared towards Regina but there was no way she was going to allow herself to think that the older brunette could harbour any feelings towards her other than those of her being her son’s other mother.

 

She was trying not to lose herself into thoughts of her return to Regina and was swiftly pulled from them as she heard Neal falter behind her as they reached the tree line. 

 

She turned, taking in his now extremely pale features as he dropped to his knees with a gutteral noise that pulled from his throat like his lungs were being cut out with a dull blade. He collapsed backwards almost as if someone had broken his spine and he crumpled into a heap as more pained cries escaped him. 

 

“Neal!” His name fell from her lips in broken tones as she skidded to a halt beside him and lifted him back up.

 

She cried out in shock when his face suddenly morphed into a blended mix of features and one prominent face popped out and then rippled almost like a puddle back to Neal’s. “Oh my God.” 

 

“Dear Lord,” Robin murmured coming up beside the pair. 

 

“That explains a lot,” Hook contributed, lowering himself to the other side of the younger man in attempt to help. “You’re alright mate. I think I know why we haven’t been able to find your father.” 

 

“What?” Neal snapped but his eyes searched Emma’s face for answer. 

 

“He’s right… I think Gold’s  _ inside _ you,” Emma said softly and she tried to wrap her head around the complications. She turned to Hook, “what exactly have I missed?”

 

“Well, the obvious,” Hook said sardonically gesturing with his hookless hand toward the man in question who then cried out in pain again. “And before you ask,  _ no _ , this is the first I’ve seen of it.”

 

“Emma,” Neal interrupted breathlessly. “If my father’s inside me… then get… him… out…” He continued through gritted teeth and if possible his face drained of further colour.

 

“I… I… I don’t know  _ how _ …” Emma whispered, gripping his hand tighter in her own and fear flooded her. 

 

“Use your magic,” he choked on his words as he begged her. “ _ Please _ … you can do it…”

 

“I don’t know if I can,” the blonde responded with uncertainty. 

 

“Yes, you can love,” Hook encouraged with a nod.

 

She exhaled heavily, she noted that Robin had immediately moved into protective detail and Hook let go of the younger man carefully as Emma took his other hand.

 

She closed her eyes and grasped both his hands firmly within her own, she squeezed carefully and her thumbs rested atop his large knuckles. 

 

The slight jittery feeling started in her stomach, almost like she had too much caffeine and spread like a thick syrup through the rest of her body, then finally down through her fingertips into the extension that was Neal. She imagined a vice like grip that she was opening with her bare hands and as she pulled, a white noise like sound filled her mind almost to the point that she could have sworn it was surrounding them. 

 

Neal’s husky screams were more reality than the white noise but there was a slight popping sound before the sound of a large body collapsed to the ground beside them. 

 

Emma dared to open her eyes and upon seeing Gold’s started expression she looked to Neal, who only screamed in more pain, just as the trilling noise of Hook’s jaunty sea shanty ringtone chorused Neal’s agonised cries.  

 

Quickly the pirate answered the phone and shuffled aware from the small group to hear better.

 

“Neal,” the blonde cried out and held him closer, cradling him to her and already Gold was up and to his son’s side instantly. 

 

Gold repeated his name and the anguish upon seeing his son and he looked to Emma. “Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

 

“Yes,” Gold replied. “He’s dying. You  _ shouldn’t  _ have separated us Emma!” He admonished harshly.

 

“No, I told her to…” Neal interrupted between gasps. “Papa?” 

 

“I’m here, Bae,” Rumple whispered, squeezing his sons hand, “I’m here.” 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Neal said quietly between pained moans, “It hurts…” 

“I remember everything, I took you into me to save you…” The older man stated as he tried to stop his voice from breaking. 

 

Neal cried out again and his face contorted in pain once more, but he turned his dark gaze to the blonde. “Emma…”

 

“No!” Emma directed her comment to Gold, she pleaded with him that there had to be something he could do. 

 

“It’s too late,” Gold responded with a shake of his head, “I could only absorb him again…”

 

“No,” Neal said firmly through gritted teeth. “No. It’s too much.” 

 

Emma tried to contain the emotion but her heart felt like it was being ripped from her, Hook was still on the phone and Robin was looking on with remorse for their situation while he continued to guard them. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The air was thick and she did not want to fall apart in front of these people but she couldn’t help it. 

 

Tears steadily fell from emerald orbs and she sniffled as she listened to him, as he begged her to make sure she was happy, for her to find her Tallahassee, something only she could comprehend in front of all these people. The statement itself only caused more anguish as she held the man she had once loved and she nodded, the only response she could manage when he demanded an answer from her.

 

Her hearing faded in and out then as she tried to keep it together, she could hear random words Hook said over the phone in almost broken tones as he tried to keep it together but she couldn’t piece together his responses. 

 

And then after a few short breaths, his hand went limp within hers, he slumped within her embrace and the anguish became unbearable as the shock of his passing washed over her. She rocked forward slightly and stared in his still chocolate orbs and silent sobs escaped her. 

 

She turned to Gold, who had crumbled in himself right before he tumbled sideways. 

“I’m being summoned…” He said angrily and he launched himself forward determinedly, placing a gentle kiss upon his son’s hand right before he vanished before their eyes. 

 

“Emma…” Hook’s voice finally filtered through and she looked up into concerned cerulean. “I’m so sorry but that was Belle… ”

 

Pale features contorted in fear but she tried to catch her breath before she looked back down at Neal, she kissed him gently on the cheek before she moved out from beneath his heavy weight and lowered him to the ground.

 

“It’s Regina,” Hook continued carefully and immediately emerald orbs were on him.

 

“Is she okay?” Emma demanded as she moved swiftly into a standing position. “Hook, answer me.” 

 

“She’s gone into labour, Belle said Ruby’s taken her to the hospital,” Hook told her and watched as she glanced down at Neal’s body, blonde brows furrowing as she exhaled carefully but he could see eyes filling with unshed tears once again. “Go, Swan, as quickly as you can. We’ll take care of him.” 

 

She nodded slowly, muttering a small thank you before she started walking away. She hesitated then as she remembered what she had just done, the magic trembling through her fingertips. 

 

Blonde lashes fluttered closed as she concentrated. Memories of their previous interactions with magic in Neverland and thoughts of Regina themselves flooding through her. Followed by anger at Neal's demise fueled her magic surrounding her and the smell of Regina's perfume filled her senses. The way that the brunette looked at her even when she was being an idiot, the way dark locks fell perfectly around her face, full cherry stained lips pulled into the most perfect smile. 

 

She felt almost lightheaded then as the air shifted around her and the soft forest floor changed into a harder surface beneath the soles of her shoes. 

 

When a husky voice said her name, her eyes opened suddenly as she tried to get her bearings. 

 

Her heart was racing and she staggered slightly as Regina stared at her from hospital bed. Emma couldn't help but note that even in her hospital gown, her weary expression and yet again, minimal make up, that the woman would always look like royalty. 

 

“I've got ice chips…” Ruby declared, entering the room and upon seeing the blonde moved quickly to wrap an arm carefully around her as she wobbled on the spot one more time. “Emma!”

 

Emma blinked a few times as her consciousness threatened to fade out, she could see them but her mind refused to comprehend their words. 

 

“Sit her here,” Regina said from her place on the bed as she gestured to the chair right beside it. “She transported here. That would have taken a lot out of her.”

 

Regina groaned then softly, lowering her head as she scrunched herself up in pain as another contraction hit. “Ahhhhhh…”

 

The sound of Regina's pained cries were enough to draw the blonde's focus and she said her name softly as Ruby placed her carefully in the chair. 

 

The Saviour nodded slowly as she tried to regain some of her energy. 

 

“I've got her Em's,” Ruby replied quietly as she grasped Regina's hand within her own and allowed the woman to squeeze as hard as she could through the pain. After a moment or so, the contraction subsided and the younger brunette offered the pregnant woman an ice chip and she took it gratefully. 

 

“Are you okay?” Regina asked quietly looking to the blonde, taking in her haggard appearance, red rimmed eyes and then she noticed Emma's torn jacket. “Ruby, go get a nurse, she's gonna need cleaning up.”

 

Ruby nodded and left the room immediately. 

 

“My God, what did she do to you?” Regina whispered and though she could not move closer like she wanted to, instead she reached out a hand towards the blonde. Though she wasn't responding verbally at the moment she had the wherewithal to grasp the olive fingers within her own. 

 

\--- ---

 

After Ruby had retrieved the nurse they had tried to move Emma who had refused to budge, gathering enough energy to explain briefly that she was to remain with Regina. 

 

The older brunette was more than touched at how stubborn the blonde was when it came to staying by her side. 

 

Every time a contraction hit and her insides felt like they were being torn from her, or better yet, shredded and torn and scraped with a dull instrument while sending small spasms into her lower back, Emma held firm to one hand while the younger brunette held her other. 

 

She tried to hold back her cries then at one point when Whale came into check how dilated her cervix was and informed her that she was still two centimeters off of being able to push, she had roared in frustration. Along with the anger she had started to lift the hand that Emma had let go of for a moment, the blonde seeing what she was about to do as she screamed expletives at the doctor, grabbed her hand again right before she conjured the fireball. 

 

“Hey, hey, Regina,” Emma said softly moving into a standing position next to the bed. Her energy was returning more now and the nurse, who she had recognised from looking after Henry when he had been in a coma, had retrieved her a fresh coffee. “Regina, look at me.” 

 

Angry sepia orbs turned to her and the moment they connected with emerald, the flame of rage subsided and softened tremendously as she took in the drawn lines around the blonde's already pale face. 

 

She focused on the green as she listened to The Saviour as she talked. 

 

“I know it hurts right now, believe me, you  _ know _ I know,” petite pink pulled into a half smile and she squeezed Regina's hand gently. “I also know that this is long and intense but you've got this, Regina. You're the strongest person I know. You've  _ definitely  _ got this. Just a little bit longer and you'll have that beautiful baby in your arms.” 

 

Regina nodded slowly then at Emma's words of encouragement believing that the blonde meant every word. 

 

Another fourty minutes later when the contractions were now stronger and closer together, Whale returned, declared that the brunette was ready and it was time to start pushing. 

 

Regina's cries were hard to hear but both Emma, Ruby and Whale, urged her to keep going and when the brunette stopped midway through trying to push with a loud sob. 

 

“I can't…” Regina whispered in broken tones until Emma removed her hold from her hand and grasped her sticky face between cool palms, forcing the brunette to look at her again. 

 

“Yes,” Emma said firmly. “ _ You _ can. Now  _ push _ , Regina.”

 

“Come on,” Ruby added, squeezing her other hand for emphasis. “You're the most badass witch I know, Regina. You're not gonna let a little thing like childbirth slow you down, are you?” The younger brunette quipped. 

 

Sepia orbs turned dangerously to the werewolf and they flickered briefly for a moment between rage, amusement and pain. 

“I shall remind you of that whenever you are in labour.” 

 

“Here, lean forward,” Emma encouraged as Ruby helped the other woman scoot forward enough to leave a small place where the blonde filled. Trying to ignore the warmth of the brunette as she settled with her between her legs, taking the pregnant brunette's hand within her own again. “I've got you, Regina. Now  _ push _ .” 

 

As if the blonde had imbued her with extra strength or perhaps it was the complete care and support she could feel coming from the pair that invigorated her once again but she did push. Even when she felt the sharp pain from what could only be her skin ripping, she pushed. 

 

Whale tapped her knee excitedly with a gloved hand, though she could only just make out the garbled words of ‘crowning’ and 'head’ which spurred Emma and Ruby into more insistent encouragement. 

 

As she gave one hard push, her insides pulsing painfully, she cried out in pain as she felt her skin split further but finally she felt the head come free.

 

“You did it, the head is free Regina,” Whale said with a nod. “Now one last push and your baby will be out.” 

 

So she did, she gave one last push and while it still hurt a lot, which was an understatement but much less so than when she had been pushing before and it felt like seconds passed when she felt the baby finally come free. 

 

Her body still pulsated though and there was a small tug before Whale stood, a tiny human in his covered in slime and yet still no cry.

 

Regina sat up further trying to see what the doctor was doing with her child, fear consumed her then and she shivered as her body expelled her placenta. 

 

“Whale?” Regina said his name louder than she intended and a nurse joined him, she couldn't see her child and the longer they had their back to her the more scared she became. 

 

She held her breath, it was then Emma had tugged her arm close to her own waist and pulled her closer. She tried to ignore the way a warmth spread through her at the intimate, comforting gesture. 

 

The next second and a shrill, raspy wail filled the room. 

 

Emma and Ruby sighed in relief. 

 

Regina found another sob ripped from her throat as Whale turned, her baby swaddled and screaming as he brought the child to her. 

 

“Congratulations, Regina. You have another son,” Whale said quietly, passing the small bundle to the exhausted woman as both women released her hands for her to take him. 

 

“Another son,” Regina whispered as she stared at his slightly swollen face, his tiny eyelashes and nose. Taking in his Cupid's bow and she caressed his slightly downy head of dark hair that was covered in what looked like blood and a slightly greasy white substance, she tried to soothe him, holding him close to her. 

 

She tilted her head sideways, almost in awe, to look at the blonde whose hair was hanging down like a curtain across her elbow, emerald orbs shimmering slightly and she was looking at Regina with what could only be described as pride. 

 

The older woman was speechless and she opened her mouth a couple of times before Emma covered her hand that held her son. Running a calloused thumb across hers as she whispered to her. 

 

“I told you that you could do it.” 

 

The way Emma smiled at her in that instance, the way her eyes glowed and the slight mewling noises from her newborn son, that even though her whole body was pulsating painfully still, she couldn't be happier than she was at that moment. 


	14. Chapter 14

She was surprised that while she held her son, Emma moved to give her more room and they had cooed over the newborn’s tiny everything.

 

She had also been encouraged to immediately feed and while, to her surprise he had immediately latched on, it wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep.

 

They had then soothed him after they had given him the vitamin k injection which would prevent a rare bleeding disorder after birth and there was no way that she wasn’t going to give her son every fighting chance that she could. 

 

They had also used that time to inform her of a large tear to her nether regions and also immediately stitched up the fragile skin where it had ripped during birth.

 

She couldn’t help but steal subtle glances as Emma who took the newborn offered her carefully so they could do their work, the blonde was hesitant, awkward at first before Regina then granted Ruby permission to hold her son also. The older brunette couldn’t help but mentally return to the image of the blonde with her son and hoping that she would see it more. 

 

She rested intermittently while Emma and Ruby drank more and more coffee, while her son slept in the enclosure next to her bed for a time before a nurse entered, stating the reason for her presence was newborn care where she proceeded to place ointment in her son’s eyes and explained that it was to prevent eye infections which in newborns can often result in blindness.

 

After she had done this she proceeded to ask for permission to take the newborn and when Emma spoke up, asking for all procedures to be taken care of in the room where the mother was, the nurse hesitated a moment before she nodded and explained it wasn’t usual but it could be done. 

 

The next hour or so they gave the newborn a sponge bath, where afterwards he was placed on Regina to dry and they were both covered with a blanket the nurse had pulled from the heated cupboard that was in the room. 

 

Emma spent this time watching the light that seemed to envelop the brunette and decided that motherhood definitely was something the brunette had been destined for. While she had been strict with Henry, she knew it had been for his sake and now that she had what she knew was Regina’s memories of raising him, she had been good mother. She was still a good mother. 

 

She also found she loved seeing this gentleness and not for the first time, even though she had cleaned herself up as best as she could but the brunette still looked exhausted. But to Emma, she had never looked more beautiful. 

 

After Regina had fed the newborn again and had started to fall asleep one more time, she had asked the blonde to place the infant into the cot once again while she took a short nap.

 

At the back of her mind, all the events leading up to this filtered through her mind and she found herself wondering again, what the redhead’s plans were. While they had been momentarily distracted by the other witch, they also knew that there was a reason why she had been wanting to get closer to Regina that was more sinister than they all knew. 

 

A part of the blonde had hoped it was simply to do with the fact that she really did, deep down, want some form of connection with the only blood relative she had left but there was a jealousy that ran deep that prevented her from pursuing it. As well as that ultimate fear of rejection if she even tried. 

 

She watched Regina for a few more minutes, the way her chest rose and fell and her eyes traced the slope of her nose and the edge of full lips. Dark brows were furrowed slightly as she dreamt and the woman whispered something quietly but she was too far away to hear what it was. 

 

She inched closer trying to be as quiet as she could so as not to disturb neither mother nor child but Regina grew quiet in her sleep then, exhaling softly as her eyebrows relaxed once again. Upon seeing the older woman visibly relax, she moved back towards the door, turning her back for a brief second to look down the corridor for Ruby who had gone on another coffee run as she glanced at her phone to determine the time. 

 

She felt the shift in the air before she saw it, heard the minute sound of nails on cloth and she swung immediately to face the inside of the room once again, just in time to see Zelena with the newborn in her grasp, her face taught and just Emma opened her mouth to ask her not to do this, smoke circled the pair just as Regina woke from her slumber. 

 

The cry that left the brunette’s mouth was harrowing and almost primal as she snatched at the air frantically in front of her, where moments before the redhead had been with her child. 

 

\--- ---

 

Belle had arrived not long after that with some clean clothes from the manor, while Emma had wanted to take the time to properly talk to her about the events surrounding Neal’s death which was still fresh, the rawness of Regina’s sorrow at having her child ripped from her so soon kept her glued to the older brunette’s side.

 

The softness that Emma had started to see seep in to the other woman’s being was replaced by an insurmountable rage. Sepia orbs had visibly darkened, she had barely stopped the woman from leaving there and then to go after her. 

 

Even in the hideously patterned hospital gown, the woman was terrifying in her need for vengeance. Though everyone could understand it this time. 

 

It was only from a combined effort from all of them, Whale included, that she needed to wait just a little bit longer. That she was still healing that Emma finally revealed what had happened before the blonde had arrived at the hospital.

 

“Neal died Regina,” Emma said softly as she tried to discourage the brunette from standing once again. 

 

“What?” Regina responded as she turned towards the blonde her husky voice cracking slightly from exhaustion. “ _ Why _ didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s been a little hectic,” Emma replied, lowering her gaze as she moved closer. “I was going to tell you but there have been more important things we’ve been dealing with.” 

 

“You could have told me,” Regina countered. “I would have understood.”

 

“I know you would have but right now, I’m  _ begging  _ you, Regina... to let us take care of it,” the blonde pleaded. 

 

Belle and Ruby chose that moment to leave the room, not that either of them had noticed but this served to allow the pair the privacy while they hoped that the blonde could get her to stay put. 

 

The Saviour lifted olive fingers silently and held fast for a moment as she spoke again.

“I’ve already lost someone I care for… please don’t let me lose another.”

 

“I’m not going to die… but she took my child, Emma!” Regina responded ferociously. “I have enough fire in me right now to light her into a thousand pyres and I  _ won’t _ just sit idly by and  _ allow _ her to get away with this. I want my son back!” 

 

“You don’t know that, Regina!” The blonde countered and when she went to let go of the hand, found the brunette held tighter to her, or at least it seemed so for a fraction of a second until she let go. “You’ve just given birth and you are not at full strength. I can’t…” Her words immediately stopped the moment she knew what she was going to declare. She sniffed a little and then chose her words carefully. “When we get your son back he is going to need you at full strength. It would also be suicide right now to go in without a plan.” 

 

Regina’s conversation with Ruby earlier that morning filled her mind and the older brunette sighed.

 

“The moment I’m  _ remotely  _ strong enough to go after her, Emma, you can bet your ass I will,” Regina responded firmly. “Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes,” Emma replied quietly. 

 

She had called Belle and Ruby back into the room and directed Belle to research the items she knew that Zelena had to determine what they could possibly link to. 

 

She proceeded to instruct Ruby to call Hook and Robin to start another patrol town to look for any sightings of Zelena. She also made it very clear that nobody was to attempt to intervene until she was present. 

 

It was torturous watching Regina’s despair the rest of the afternoon, they did a couple of vital checks on the brunette and while she let them, it was obvious Regina was in physical pain not only from the birth but from the emotional torment of losing her son only hours after having him. 

 

She tried her best to soothe her but as the day wore on and the daylight changed right outside the window, the room grew darker to the point that the fluorescent lights above them were almost painful. 

 

When one of the nurses realised she was only going to use the bathroom in the actual room, when they brought Regina the evening meal they encouraged her to eat, that she would need the food to replenish her milk supply so when she got her son back she could feed him too, she had also brought an extra plate of food and more coffee for the blonde. 

 

She had smiled at her gratefully and they had both eaten in silence, while Regina had cried silently and Emma had remained by her side, at one point she held the brunette gently while she cried until she had sat up with such fervour that it caused the blonde to twitch in shock at the sudden movement. Immediately the older woman started ranting about how she was going to rip the redhead’s heart from her chest. 

 

Belle and Ruby both texted periodically checking in on the new mother and Emma, informing them both that they still had nothing and this news only seemed to bring more anger out of the brunette. 

 

“God damnit,” Regina roared as she tossed the table and even though she was weakened, sent it magically across the room with a blast causing the tray to fall and the plates to shatter. “I  _ can’t  _ just  _ sit  _ here.” Her voice cracked despite her best efforts to control it. 

 

At the sound, two nurses from outside entered the room and Regina ordered them to leave. They acquiesced the instant she demanded it of them, bowing low and full lips pulled half heartedly into a slight smirk.

 

“Now if only it was that easy to get Zelena to respond that way,” the older woman stated as she stood and then as she attempted to lower herself to the floor, Emma had already moved across the room and made her sit back down while she picked up the remnants of china off the floor.

 

“I heard there was a little bit of a party going on in here,” Whale commented as he re-entered the room. The moment the others heard his sentence he received two simultaneous glares and he cringed. “Okay, maybe  _ not  _ a party…” 

 

“You’re always full of the most helpful comments,” Emma retorted as she picked the table back up and placed the tray full of broken porcelain onto it. 

 

“Yes, I am. Everything came back fine and the nurses inform me that you’re not bleeding irregularly. The earliest I can discharge you is in the morning,” Whale informed them. 

 

“I need to leave now,” Regina said lowly, the threat in her tone incredibly obvious to all in the room and she gestured wildly towards the ceiling and window. “My son is out there with that  _ bitch _ !” 

 

“It’s okay, Regina,” Emma said softly coming to sit down gently on the bed beside the older woman. “We’ll get some rest and soon before you know it, you’ll have your baby boy in your arms again. I promise. Morning is only six hours away, get some sleep and we’ll be able to take you home.”

 

“No it’s not okay,” Regina whispered but she allowed Emma to wrap an arm gently around her shoulder, she refused to acknowledge that the comforting gesture from the blonde was more than soothing at this time but nor did she allow herself to be drowned by the despair she was feeling either.

 

Whale cleared his throat suddenly and when the pair looked at him, the discomfort was more than visible at seeing such intimacy between the pair and knowing that if he made a smart ass comment, he would probably get a fireball to the body part in question, so he shuffled sideways towards the entrance.    
“Well I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“No!” Regina growled moving out from underneath blonde’s arm and towards the doctor, who had the right sense to backup a little with a slight swallow of fear that bolstered Regina’s confidence a small amount. “If you just want me to rest, I’ll rest. But  _ please  _ let me do so at home. If there are any problems, I’m sure Miss Swan will agree to bring me right back here.”

 

“Absolutely but only if it is in your best interest,” Emma replied as she also stood. Though part of her knew she in the way that the brunette moved, she had no real intentions of hurting the doctor. She knew she was saving that for someone else. 

 

“While it’s not advisory and certainly  _ against _ hospital policy,” Whale sighed as he tried to not show his obvious fear. “I’ll have to get you to sign something that says you’re leaving against medical advice.”

 

“Not a problem,” Regina exhaled with a small smile.

 

“And Miss Swan, if there any large amounts of blood loss, if it increases suddenly or there is  _ any  _ dizziness with it… you  _ do not _ hesitate and bring her right back. Do I make myself clear?” He insisted as he caught the blonde’s gaze.

 

“Yes,” Emma said firmly. “Got it.” 

 

“Thanks, Whale,” the older brunette answered appreciatively as she grabbed the bag that Belle had brought earlier that held some of her clothes. 

 

“Oh, don’t thank me, Regina. Just make sure you look after yourself,” the doctor remarked seriously. “And I’ll hold Miss Swan responsible if you do not.” 

 

“Trust me, I’m taking this very seriously,” Emma intoned.

 

“Good,” Whale replied smugly before he finally backed out of the room, throwing one last comment over his shoulder. “I’ll be back with the paperwork.”

 

By the time they left, it was almost nine thirty p.m and both women were beyond exhausted. Earlier that evening, Ruby had helpfully had one of the dwarves drop off her Bug in the hospital car park and her keys were waiting at reception. It was during this phone call that she had agreed to fetch Henry and take him to her parents loft. 

 

An orderly had helped them into the car park, insisting it was hospital policy that the brunette remained in a wheelchair until they got her to the vehicle, while the older woman had started to protest, Emma had reminded her that she was leaving against medical advice and the woman had begrudgingly submitted to being pushed to the car. 

 

“You’ve got to be  _ kidding _ me,” Regina exclaimed upon seeing the yellow vehicle. 

 

“Thanks,” Emma said to the orderly as the blonde helped Regina into a standing position and waited until the man left with the wheelchair. “We’re preserving magical energy right now, Regina, also, I’m driving.”

 

“Could you not have got somebody to drop off one of the squad cars because being seen in one of those would be marginally less embarrassing than getting in  _ this _ deathtrap. Is it even insured to be on the road?” Regina retorted and her nose wrinkled in disgust. 

 

“I’m sorry it couldn’t be a horse drawn carriage, your  _ majesty _ ,” Emma quipped and at the remark, Regina’s expression softened a little and a small smile tugged at full lips.

 

“It’ll do,” the brunette responded as Emma opened the passenger door for her and helped her slide into the front seat. She tried to ignore the way her heart pounded harder and her breath caught at the close proximity, “As long as it gets us back safely.”

 

“Oh, it will, I’m carrying royal cargo after all,” Emma replied and she flashed what she hoped was a charming smile at the older woman before she shut the door carefully. 

 

The older woman waited until the blonde had moved out of sight before she exhaled and watched as the blonde rounded the front of the vehicle, she was obscured for a brief time as Emma placed their bags in the trunk that resided at the front of The Bug.

 

The ride back was majoritively quiet, Regina had stared out the window the entire way and Emma tried to ignore the fact that where her hand rested on the gear stick was inches away from Regina’s thigh, this in itself had caused the end of her fingertips to tingle at the proximity so she had moved her hand to the steering wheel instead. 

 

By the time they had arrived at The Manor, every nerve ended in her body was on fire and she attempted to fill her mind with anything other than kissing The Mayor. 

 

She took a moment longer to gear herself up for the physical closeness she was about to have again by helping Regina into the house, so she retrieve the bag first and then opened the passenger door.

 

“I’m surprised your car hasn’t fallen apart by now, does it  _ always  _ rattle like that?” Regina questioned and instantly Emma realised it was easier for her to concentrate when the brunette was keeping her on her toes with antagonistic comments. She knew it was just an attempt to keep her mind off her missing child. 

 

“Yes it does and don’t worry, it’s perfectly held together with duct tape,” Emma smirked when Regina paused to determine whether she was being serious or not. “It fixes everything.”

 

“Of course you would think that,” Regina countered but took the blonde’s proffered hand as she stepped out the the small vehicle. She refused to acknowledge the tingling sensation that went through her when the tips of her fingers touched the younger woman’s soft palm.

 

Emma chuckled quietly when the brunette’s statement didn’t hold its usual venom and they both grew silent again.

 

The Saviour fell into step beside the older woman and they both slowly made their way up and around the side of the house to the kitchen door. Regina pulled the keys from the pocket of her coat and unlocked the door with a loud click.

 

Emma paused as the brunette entered her home, placing the keys on the counter and just as the blonde was taking in the bags that even Regina’s couldn’t hide beneath her eyes, she knew she had to get her to rest, she felt the shift in air behind her just as the brunette’s head snapped upwards and sepia orbs darkened tremendously.

 

Emma turned quickly, dropping the bag she carried to the ground with a small thump, prepared for anything and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the redhead stood there between the two conifer’s and the trellis that lead to the garden. She snaked her arm out and caught the brunette who had come up beside her, she could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

 

“I wondered how long it would be before you’d be playing Knight in shining armour,” Zelena remarked. 

 

“ _ Where _ is he?” Regina roared while completely dismissing what the redhead had said. 

 

“I knew it would be sooner rather than later, the events at the farmhouse were… not supposed to happen so soon,” Zelena said softly before she moved sideways with and gestured to the small moses basket on the picnic table behind her. “I had a plan that I was going to follow through with…”

 

Regina started to inch through the door but Emma caught her wrist gently and they both moved slowly towards the other witch. 

 

“Go ahead, I won’t stop you,” Zelena stated and the blonde noted the truth in her words, so she released Regina’s arm slowly just as the redhead moved out of reach. “I had it all planned, I was quite happy to take from you what should have been mine, Regina.” 

 

The brunette by this point had wholly blocked out the redhead’s voice, her complete focus on the moses basket and she recognised it immediately as she drew closer. She held her breath hoping that it wasn’t a trick but there he lay, fast asleep. 

 

Emma listened though, hearing the despondency in her tone as she did. 

 

“But somewhere along the way it stopped being fun to trick you and I actually started to  _ like _ you,” Zelena commented quietly. “I found I wanted us to be sisters and for a short time, even though I still sent my minions off to take your people, I started to realise I didn’t want my revenge any more. Not in the same way. I stopped wanting to go back in time to fix it.” 

 

Regina’s breath caught and she tried not to allow the overwhelming urge to break down at the relief she felt upon taking the tiny infant into her arms. The words filtering into her mind at exactly what the other woman was implying and she turned furiously to her, cradling the child carefully to her. 

“ _ As if _ I would believe  _ anything _ you had to say. You’re lucky I don’t  _ rip  _ your  _ still  _ beating heart from your chest  _ this second _ !” The brunette seethed through gritted teeth.

 

Zelena didn’t say anything but simply turned to the blonde, who had never seen the woman look so serious. Her blue eyes weren’t twinkling mischievously, nor were thin lips pulled into a devilish smile. 

 

“She’s telling the truth, Regina, I’d know,” Emma noted taking more than just a raw honesty from the look she was given and drawing dangerously dark sepia orbs her way. 

 

“Because your gift has never failed you, that you’ve  _ never _ been tricked before,” Regina spat angrily in lowered tones. 

 

“Regardless of anything you may or may not believe, Regina,” Zelena sighed, her gaze lowering. “It’s just not fun anymore. It’s all  _ pointless _ and all this…” She raised her hand gesturing to both of them and the baby in turn and there was nothing in her eyes that indicated that she enjoyed the slight flinch of both women made, as if prepared for her to cast some spell. “It’s pointless. I’m never going to have what you have. You’ll always get it. I see that now.” 

 

Before either of them can respond to her, she leaves in her usual fashion and in her wake, a loud clattering noise is heard as The Dark One dagger drops to the ground in her place.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma lowered herself to the ground, observing the air around her as if the redhead would just pop back in and claim it back swiftly but a part of her knew that the woman had meant her words when she said them. Almost like waving a final white flag but there was something more in her words that bothered the blonde. 

 

She picked up the knife, wrapping her small hand around the hilt and staring at the name etched into the dagger before she moved quickly, grabbing the handles on the moses basket and hesitating as she pressed her hand to the small of Regina’s back, nodding to the open doorway of the brunette’s home.

 

Regina allowed herself to be directed and when they entered, Emma carefully closed the door behind them while she ushered Regina into the kitchen and flicked one of the switches that illuminates them in a dull light. 

 

As the woman held the infant close, everything overwhelmed her and she could not stop the tears that had started their relentless flow. Her body began to rock with her silent sobs and the closest thing she could organise her emotions into any semblance of was part relief but also the revelation that part of her had been grieving.

 

Emma’s heart broke then as she caught the shaking of usually strong shoulders and she swiftly crossed the room, wrapping her arms carefully around Regina as she holds her son and it’s in that moment, that the brunette’s tears cease.

 

The intake of breath is what stills Emma’s heart, she can feel the warmth of Regina’s breath on her cheek and she’s so close to her full lips that her gaze flickers briefly to sepia orbs and back to them. 

 

All sense and reason seems to leave her and before she even thinks about stopping herself she leans forward and presses her lips, ever so gently to Regina’s. 

 

For a second, just a second, there is a spark of static and warmth and to Emma it feels like the world has righted itself. She has never felt anything as perfect as this.

 

It seems like an eternity has passed before she draws back and the slight hitch in Regina’s breathing stirs what could only be described as longing in her core but it is crushed, seconds later when two words fall in a tone no louder than a whisper from the lips that she had just kissed.

 

“Get out.”

 

The words themselves don’t hold any malice but there is something in them that Emma can’t gauge and the reality of her mistake crumbles down around her like rubble. 

 

She only just managed to keep her bottom lip from trembling by biting it gently and she immediately dropped her arms from around the brunette just as the child in her arms starts to stir, releasing a high pitched scream.

 

She knew she had been wrong, with everything that had happened recently it most certainly was  _ not  _ the right time but there was always this magnetic force when it came to the older woman. Something that drew her to her and recently, she had finally started to admit to herself that she did indeed have feelings for the brunette. If she was to be absolutely and completely honest with herself, she’d had them since the moment she had met her standing at the front door of this very house. 

 

The rejection upon this revelation was harder than she expected it to be even though she  _ knew _ that there would be no way in hell that someone like Regina could  _ ever _ feel the same way in return. 

 

So she backed out the way she had come, leaving the woman stood there, watching her as she soothed her son and for a brief second, water filled sepia caught emerald and the older brunette’s face crumbled before she turned away from the blonde completely.

 

The blonde sniffed and tried to ignore the pain in her gut, the tightness in her chest as she contained the overwhelming urge to breakdown and cry. 

 

Instead she concentrates on how her boots feel on the cement as she walks toward her car. Once she is in the vehicle,  she turned the key over in the ignition and allowed herself to get lost in the roar of the engine. 

 

The vibration of the seat from the engine is enough to distract her for a second before she moves the gear into reverse with a crunching sound, backed out the driveway and focused on her destination.

 

She formulates a mental checklist, a step by step plan of what she’ll do and as she reaches the main street, her cell phone rings and part of hopes as she glanced at it, that it was Regina but she knows that it’s not. Instead, Ruby’s face grins brilliantly at her from the caller ID and she quickly slides the green icon across the screen to answer.

 

“Is Henry okay?” She blurted without even thinking. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine… is everything okay your end?” Ruby replied but there is something in her tone that sounds different.

 

“Baby has been found. I’m headed to the loft, I’ll explain when I get there,” Emma answered completely by passing the latter question.

 

“Okaaaaaay,” Ruby drawled but before she can delve further into Emma’s response, the blonde hangs up. 

 

Emerald orbs focused on the road ahead, she found herself turning automatically on the various streets before she pulled up and parked outside the loft.

 

When she arrived, the exhaustion and emotions from the days events and Regina’s unreciprocated feelings had started to seep into her limbs, her joints stiffening and she wished for nothing more than sleep. She also knew, that with everything that happened, her mind would ultimately go over all the events and prevent her from doing so. 

 

She trudged up the stairs, her boots on the wooden staircase echoed loudly around her as one by one she took them up to her parents apartment and let herself in. 

 

Henry and Ruby were sat at the tiny dining room table, two steaming mugs upon the table and when she closed the door behind her, she doesn’t have to wait long before Ruby has stood up excitedly.

 

“I remember,” the werewolf blurted with a wide grin. “I don’t know what happened but I  _ remember _ .”

 

She knows it to be true when emerald orbs turn to her son and a small, knowing half smile as hazel eyes flickered with an unknown emotion but there is definitely something more old Henry in the way he held himself. 

 

“Henry,” she breathed and immediately he’s up and in her arms, hugging her tighter than she had expected. A moment later he returned to his mug of hot cocoa and his more awkward teenage person, but remains rooted in the conversation.

 

“So, good news in what I remember is that we were  _ all  _ working together. Bad news is I  _ still _ have no idea where your parents are,” Ruby continued and when she noted how exhausted the blonde was she asked. “Do you want me to make you something to drink?”

 

“Sure,” Emma said almost distantly before taking the seat Ruby had been in when she had arrived. 

 

“Why aren’t you with Regina?” Ruby questioned offhandedly as she moved into the kitchen. “What do you want?”

 

“Coffee, please,” Emma responded and she could feel both sets of eyes on her as she placed her keys and her phone on the table. 

 

A part of her had already started plotting the implications of  _ why _ everyone remembered. Especially right after she had just kissed Regina, so maybe it meant the older woman did feel something in return and she was just terrified? But that couldn’t be it, she would have known if Regina had regained her memories right in front of her. If she had regained her memories because Emma’s kiss had broken the curse. Wouldn’t she?

 

Blonde brows furrowed in thought and she was so absorbed in them that she missed the last few comments that had been directed at her until Henry’s small hand had grasped hers, regaining her attention. 

 

“Ma?” Henry said her name softly and as she looked over into hazel eyes that were looking at her with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

Emma grew silent again, how was she supposed to tell her son that she had kissed his other mother? 

 

Her stomach tied in knots again and she inhaled and exhaled in one motion as she tried to think of any response that would mask the overall anguish at Regina’s rejection. 

 

“Nothing,” Emma sighed just as Ruby places the hot mug in front of her. 

 

“See, Ma,” Henry started and then with a half hearted smile stared intently at his blonde mother. “I know you’re lying. Something happened. Is Mom okay?”

 

“Your Mom is okay, Whale made me promise to keep an eye on her though,” Emma groaned upon realising that she probably shouldn’t have driven all the way here. Regina still needed help regardless of the Zelena situation, the woman was exhausted and the thought of her losing any unusual amounts of blood concerned her more than she even wished it to right now. 

 

“Then  _ why _ aren’t you still there?” Ruby interrupted but she did her best to keep the accusation from her tone. Emma was her friend too and she had a slight inclination as to what could have happened when only that afternoon they had all been together, supporting the woman in question as she gave birth.

 

“I…” Emma stuttered and she felt her face flush but when Henry spoke again, asking question after question, it all built up until she blurted out what was truly the problem. “I kissed Regina.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Henry remarked and his face scrunched up in slight disgust, instantly reminding the blonde of the same expression that had been on the face of his brunette mother only hours before.

 

Ruby snickered drawing the blonde’s sharp gaze and as she returns it to Henry, a thoughtful expression now resided upon his cherub like features. 

 

“What?” Emma directed the question he had just asked back at him and he nods, slowly, which makes Ruby laugh harder. “ _ What _ ?” She demanded in exasperation. 

 

“It makes sense, I guess,” Henry finally replied and he frowned. “Even if it’s icky. I don’t really wanna think about that but… I’ve kind of always suspected  _ so  _ it doesn’t  _ really _ surprise me,” he nodded once more. “I’m also not surprised that Mom feels the same way.” 

 

“You don’t know that and there is a high possibility that someone else in town has also kissed tonight, we can’t just  _ assume _ that it was my kiss that broke the curse,” Emma insisted and anxiety started to gnaw at the lining of her stomach. 

 

“Ma,” Henry responded in disbelief and he raised his eyebrows as he stared at her. “You’re  _ running. _ ”    
  


“I’m not,” the blonde countered. “ _ She’s _ the one that told me to leave…” 

 

“Because she’s  _ scared _ . You of all people should know how she feels right now, you both feel like you don’t deserve to be happy and that there is  _ no way _ that somebody could love you. But you’re both  _ wrong. _ You  _ do _ deserve to be happy,” Henry paused and he smiled encouragingly at his blonde mother. “I couldn’t think of anyone better though. You were the only one in this town, when the curse broke the first time, that was  _ instantly _ in defense of Mom when everyone else had already condemned her just based on her past.  _ Including _ me.” 

 

Emma remained silent, still resolutely convinced that somebody else has kissed in the town and that Henry was now just holding on to the hope of a happy family. One that she wished she could give him but at this point in time didn’t believe it was going to happen.

 

“Emma,  _ think  _ about it,” Ruby interrupted carefully. “Regina’s known nothing but pain and heartache. Yeah, while some of she might have self inflicted, since the last six months we’ve been back in Storybrooke and hell even before then, she has changed but part of her has been missing.”

 

“Yeah,  _ Henry _ ,” Emma responded firmly as she pointed at her son.

 

“No, Ma,” Henry added just as forceful with his words as his mother was with hers. “ _ She _ gave us her memories. She gave us a happy ending even though at that point in time she was giving  _ hers  _ up. She wanted to do that, for  _ you _ . For  _ us _ . She wouldn’t have done that if she hadn’t of cared about you then.”

 

“You didn’t see her in The Enchanted Forest either, she was…  _ broken _ …” Ruby said thoughtfully.

 

“Mom is just as terrified as you are. So  _ stop  _ running and let her  _ know  _ how strongly you feel about her,” Henry commented and he nodded again as though he was formulating a plan. “Something  _ big _ .” 

 

“I don’t know, Henry,” Emma said with uncertainty. “There is far too much going on right now… there’s Zelena…”

 

“Right,” Henry agreed but he remained with a thoughtful expression. “I can find out how Mom really feels, even though I already  _ know _ .”

 

“Good idea, kid,” Ruby acknowledged and nodded along with him. “This will make her night too. Plus she really shouldn’t be by herself and she’s probably exhausted. She’ll need help with the baby.”

 

“I can’t believe I have a brother,” Henry said almost thoughtfully. “I can’t believe I missed seeing Mom pregnant, that just seems weird.” 

 

“I have pics,” Ruby added conspiratorially and nudged him with her elbow. 

 

“You guys should really go now before it gets too late though,” Emma interrupted in a concerned tone. “It’s already been a little while since I’ve been gone.” 

 

“Okay,  _ going _ ,” Henry responded instantly and they were both up and moving. He stopped to kiss her on the cheek, whispered to her not to worry about anything and they left. 

 

She sat there at the dining room table as the cogs in her brain started turning at the possibility that Regina might actually feel the same way in return. 

 

She sipped at her coffee, though she should be falling into her bed and getting some much needed rest when her body ached for it, she couldn’t help but cast her mind back further, to before she had kissed Regina. 

 

Back to Zelena’s words.  _ It’s not fun anymore… it’s pointless.  _ The statements themselves make her feel strongly that the redhead had meant that she no longer wanted to pursue her revenge plot any longer but the emptiness in them, was now the cause of the unsettled feeling in her gut. 

 

Even though the woman had caused a great amount of pain in the last twenty four hours alone, the fact that her words had gotten to the redhead, that she could have continued with her villainous plan but instead, Emma had gotten through to her enough but she still couldn’t believe that people were willing to care for her. Very similar to all of them really. They were all scared, terrified of rejection but craving the human interaction, from just one single person. 

 

And it was with this in mind, that she downed the rest of the coffee that Ruby had made her, closed the door to the apartment behind her and descended the stairs, returning to the street and climbing back into her vehicle. 

 

\--- ---

 

The Bug chugged dutifully to its destination while she tried to determine exactly how much of her sanity she had lost. Nobody in their right mind would voluntarily return to the place that they had been held hostage and to the person that had abducted them. 

 

But there she was, a fact that was nearing finality when she turned up the driveway to the old farmhouse, her headlights illuminating the structure eerily as she pulled up and parked at the side of the house. 

 

All the lights were off, giving the sole impression that nobody was home but Emma knew better. Everything in her told her the redhead was here just based on the fact, that she didn’t even want to run, that she was prepared for them all to descend on her.

 

Which had been why she had texted Hook before she had left, informing him that the baby had been returned and everyone was to rest for the night. He had called to double check but she had insisted that they were out of danger for the time being. That a truce had been called. 

 

He had been hesitant but conceded before he had asked about Henry, which had surprised her at first but she assured him he was fine, concluded that he had his memories back and was with his mother. She had immediately followed it up with she was tired and that she would see him later and promptly hung up the phone. 

 

Now she stepped carefully up onto the porch, the wood creaked under her footsteps and she didn’t know what she was anticipating but when she tried the front door handle, it turned freely and opened inwards with a slight push.

 

It was just as dark inside, except for the dull glow from where she knew the kitchen was and she stepped carefully into the house. She heard the clink of glass on glass and frowned, until she heard the glugging sound of liquid being poured. 

 

Slowly she moved further into the farmhouse and just as she reached the entrance to the kitchen, she took in the the tiny shards of glass scattered all over the floor and the cool breeze that caused the lace curtain to billow about the smashed window pane.

 

The red head, half draped over the table with a small tumbler and large half full amber bottle, the peeling label on the side indicating it was a dated bottle of whiskey. 

 

Zelena lifted her head, blue orbs slightly glazed and she looked at the blonde with confusion. 

 

It’s then, that while Emma had been wary upon entering the premises that now she sees the tipsy, big bad witch, she knew instantly that she had nothing to fear from her. 

 

The blonde half smiled and moved across the room to the china cabinet, removed a second tumbler and joined the redhead at the table. She removed the bottle easily from the between long fingers and poured herself a glass.

 

“ _ Why _ do you need a drink? Haven’t  _ you _ got everything you wanted?” The redhead questioned as she watched the younger woman closely through the slightly blurred edges of her vision.

 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked as she took a sip from her glass and focused on the burn at the back of her throat as she swallowed.

 

“I know the curse is broken,” Zelena replied despondently and blue orbs continued to look at The Saviour shrewdly, as she gauged her reaction. 

 

“I don’t think that was because of me,” Emma answered and she pulled her gaze from the redhead’s, glancing around the small kitchen and the mess that the witch  _ could  _ have cleaned up easily, but there was an obvious lack of care that bothered her a little. Why it should considering  _ everything  _ that she had put them all through and she was only just beginning to touch the surface of.

 

Zelena scoffed then and made a small noise of disgust before she spoke.

“You’re an idiot.”

 

The statement was so reminiscent of Regina that it jolted the blonde and at the reminder of the brunette, of the way it felt to press her lips to hers if only briefly, stirred butterflies and the warmth of the air surrounding her at the memory. 

 

No sooner had she relieved it but the whisper of husky tones filtered through her mind of the words that had immediately followed.  _ Get out. _

 

Instead of answering the redhead, who had simply watched the play of emotions run across pale features and stared as Emma downed the glass of whiskey and poured herself another. 

 

“Ugh,” Zelena groaned in annoyance. “ _ What _ happened? I  _ basically _ handed it to you. You’re  _ both _ idiots.”

 

Emma could tell from the disdain that dripped from her statement that didn’t entirely match the energy that surrounded her. 

 

“So this is where my life has brought me,” Zelena quipped but there was no joy in her words and the blonde found herself looking at the redhead witch once again. “I’ve gone through being abandoned and rejected, just to end up  _ here _ . With one last ditch effort which resulted in me…  _ giving up _ my only chance at having  _ my _ happy ending. Cheers for that.” 

 

“Been there, done that,” Emma said softly, blue and emerald connecting for a moment as an understanding seemed to fall between them. 

 

“Orphaned,” Zelena added as she topped up their drinks.

 

“Shitty foster homes,” Emma contributed with a smirk and they clinked glasses, both taking another drink.

 

They grew silent once again and the blonde knew that the alcohol combined with her exhaustion, she could feel the start of the numbing of the whiskey and her filter dropped a little further.

 

“But despite all that,” Emma remarked as a small finger traced the pattern etched into the glass. “Deep down… you  _ care _ .” The redhead lowered her gaze in response to the blonde’s words. “You need to get yourself some armour.” 

 

“What?” Zelena responded in confusion. 

 

“You need to stop focusing on what other people are doing,” the blonde continued as she took another sip, cringed somewhat at the burn once again before she waited for blue orbs to track back to her. “You’ve spent  _ far  _ too long focusing on what Regina has had and trying to  _ take _ it from her but you’ve been mad at the wrong person.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Zelena said dully taking another drink. “And  _ why _ shouldn’t I be mad at her?” But they both could hear the emptiness in her words, she really wasn’t mad at the brunette any longer.

 

“Your mother abandoned you for riches. Your sister was  _ also  _ born into her pursuit of it. Regina is just as much a pawn used for your mother’s progression as you were. You both have had your share of pain and heartbreak but you  _ both  _ deserve happiness,” Emma said definitively. “But you need to do it for  _ you _ .  _ Not _ anyone else.  _ You _ .”

 

The redhead exhaled a somewhat shaky breath as the blonde talked but she didn’t say a word and nor did she show any inclination of shutting her up either. 

 

“You also won’t ever be happy by squashing other people to get it. It results in the backlash of our actions becoming the reinforcement of  _ that  _ sense of worthlessness. It’s a revolving circle,” Emma sighed and downed the rest of her drink, before she could pour herself another, Zelena had lifted the bottle and done it for her. “I was on to you from the moment I met you, you know?” 

 

The redhead smirked slightly but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“I knew, buttttt,” the edges of her eyes crinkled and a small amount of mischief returned to blue orbs as she stated. “You were totally jealous.”


	16. Chapter 16

He had quietened once she had fed him and she struggled at first, not expecting the tenderness of her breast as she did so, she pushed through it and not long after he had fallen asleep. She returned him to the moses basket and placed it on the couch next to her. The exhaustion forcing her to remain in that spot which she had moved to after Emma had left and focused entirely on him. 

 

The flood of emotions and memories that had come back when the blonde had kissed was beyond overwhelming. 

 

The feel of Snow’s heart in her hand as it had crumbled into nothing but dust and that ever present, hopeful light that shone from hazel orbs dimmed painfully just as the smoke started to billow out from cauldron beside them. 

 

She tried to block out the memories but as she looked to the now sleeping infant, they flashed solidly through her mind as from her panic, the younger brunette’s pronounced stomach reminded her of the unborn child. She had checked for a heartbeat and so in the last seconds before the curse had descended upon them, her hands fell onto Snow’s stomach.  _ I have to save it, I can’t let this child die, _ was all she could think.

 

She had done the only thing she could think of, draining all of her energy and magic into transferring the unborn child into herself, in order to save the last remaining life of the small family. 

 

Tears started to form in sepia orbs once again as it dawned on her  _ why _ at the beginning she had felt that disconnect from the growing life within her. A part of her had known and then she allowed that feeling to be pushed down when her ability to soothe the baby had started to be effective. 

 

She closed her eyes and swallowed. How was she ever going to be able to tell Emma what had happened and still expect her to feel the same way knowing that she wasn’t able to save her parents. 

 

She was just about to allow the tiredness to take her when the click of the back door caused her to sit up and she could just make out soft footfalls on the marble floor and a familiar squeaking sound. 

 

Her breath caught but when the small form turned the corner and hazel orbs looked at her with recognition, when the boy called to her quietly she was up and pulling him into her arms and holding him tightly to her.

 

“Henry!” She said his name like it was a life support and in a way, at the moment, she allowed herself to feel the joy at being reunited with him. 

 

“Mom!” He had cried unexpectedly and clung just as tightly to her. 

 

“How did you get here?” Regina whispered suddenly pulling away just enough to hold him at arm's length, sniffing slightly as she stared into his face full of recognition and felt the swell of emotion threatening to overtake her once more.

 

“Ruby,” Henry stated softly just as the brunette entered behind him. “Are you okay?”

 

Regina didn’t reply, just offered up a watery smile and glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping newborn. 

“As much as I hate to go back to that joke they call a hospital but…” Her voice was scratchy with exhaustion. “I need to get him checked over.”

 

Ruby chose that time to announce that she had a car seat installed in her car, much to the bemused older woman who had tried not to read too much into that in itself and did not ask too many questions. 

 

The one thing that was clear at least there wasn’t going to be any awkward, silent car rides when it was very obvious that the infant was not a fan of them, his shrieks filled the vehicle and not even Regina could calm him. 

 

Part of her wondered if when the curse broke, if somehow he knew that she wasn’t technically his biological mother or if on an emotional level everything had caught up with him, so by the time they reached the hospital, they all sighed in relief when the moment the older brunette scooped him up, his screams turned to small whimpers.

 

This warmed her temporarily until they enter the hospital where they paged Whale who showed up ten minutes later but was more than happy to allow Regina to accompany the newborn for all checks. 

 

He insisted that it’d do the baby some good to rest in a warming heater in the nursery for a short bit and she reluctantly agreed, while the three of them ended up on seats outside the viewing window. 

 

All Regina could do was stare at the tiny little cubical and the tiny little body within it as memories flashed of Snow and Charming, their happy faces when they had found out they were expecting once again.

 

“Hey, Mom,” Henry said passing her a hot tea and as she turned to take it, she sniffed and he noticed the fresh tears. “Dr. Whale said he was okay, Mom, he’s  _ okay _ .” 

 

He sat down next to her, wrapped a small around her back and leaned his head against her shoulder in his attempt to comfort her. “He’s okay.”

 

“It’s not that,” she sniffed and used the heel of her hand to wipe at her tears that had just started to fall from her sepia orbs. “He’s not really  _ mine _ …” She whispered huskily and admitting that out loud, it felt like someone had plunged a sharp object into her ribs and twisted.

 

She sniffed again and swallowed, refusing to let the tears fall any more and at her words, Henry pulled back so he could see his mother’s face. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked in confusion. 

 

“He’s not mine…” Regina answered slowly and tried not to acknowledge the physical pain her emotions were producing. “He’s Snow and David’s…”

 

“What?” Henry repeated but he took her hand drawing her gaze to his. “You’re not making any sense, Mom. What are you talking about?” 

 

“When we were in The Enchanted Forest, we were dealing with Zelena and it was finally discovered that the only way to defeat her was with light magic…” She exhaled slowly but continued steadily. “Emma has light magic. I couldn’t enact the curse… so Snow did…”

 

“But that would have meant…” Henry trailed off and Regina’s expression evoked raw honesty but she nodded slowly. 

 

“Snow used David’s heart to enact the curse and then she  _ begged _ me to split her heart with his. I told her it was crazy, that it would  _ never _ work,” Regina closed her eyes as the memories flashed once again. “And… I didn’t  _ want  _ to be right but she said she had  _ hope  _ and she  _ believed  _ that it would and her  _ idiotic _ Snow White positivity  _ crap _ .” 

 

When she opened her eyes she expects to find Henry’s hateful glare but instead, small droplets fall from hazel orbs and he doesn’t say a word, simply leaning into her with a quiet sob.

 

She wrapped her arms around him and holds him close as he cries, her own grief fueled by seeing his hurt and she wished there was something she could do to change it.

 

He pulled back after a short time and through his tears, his hazel orbs lit up a little as he squeezed her arms and said gently. 

“I’m sorry about my Grandparents and that it happened but I am glad about one thing,” he paused when she frowned. “My Uncle will still have the best mother.”

 

The fact that after everything that her son, the son she had raised, could offer those words up to reassure her, despite everything they’d been through, to know that she had done something right considering she hadn’t seen him for nearly a year… it was enough to warm the remnants of some of the grief she felt.

 

\--- ---

 

“Maybe I was a little jealous,” Emma responded with a sheepish half smile and Zelena lifted her glass and waited for the blonde to tap it with her own.

 

Emma chuckled and chinked the glasses together before they both drank again. 

 

“You know you sounded an awful lot like your mother just then,” Zelena remarked. “Even if I don’t hate Regina,” the redhead smiled tiredly this time before she admitted, “I can’t say I’m not still jealous of her and even  _ if _ I tried to mend any bridges, I don’t think Regina will be receptive to any kind of sisterly bonding.”

 

Emma snatched the bottle at that point, pouring more whiskey and as she did so she grunted a little.

 

“Ugh, get over it.” Blue orbs snapped almost angrily to emerald. “Who  _ cares _ ?” 

 

The redhead rolled her eyes then as she countered with that the blonde might have had a little too much to drink because her motivating speech was turning into a very contradictory message.

 

“What I mean is…  _ right  _ the wrongs and  _ try _ to be better. For  _ yourself _ . Not  _ anybody _ else but  _ you _ ,” the blonde stated firmly but encouragingly.

 

“Shut up,” Zelena responded but there was no malice in her words but more a sense of camaraderie, something that the blonde never thought would be established between them considering their rough beginning. 

 

She smiled genuinely then and then stated softly. “I can promise you one thing though, Emma. I won’t hurt anyone else.” 

 

Though she could feel the truth ringing in the words the tiredness that came along with it, the way the redhead’s shoulders dropped and she poured yet another drink, moving quickly from tipsy to intoxicated, something else bothered the blonde as she watched her. 

 

So she leaned forward and poured herself another drink also, they drank for a little bit longer exchanging various pieces of random information about one another until Zelena lowering her head to her arm admitted quietly. “I’ve had enough of the world…”

 

“I thought so,” Emma answered just as softly, drawing rather glazed cerulean orbs her way but Zelena didn’t say anything as the blonde spoke. “I sensed it in a way… your words gave you away. I’ve felt that way before too.”

 

“You have?” Zelena asked in an almost fragile voice, unable to believe that someone could actually comprehend her feelings to that level.

 

“Yes, when I was in prison,” Emma replied lowly. “Everything and everyone I had ever cared about was gone. I had nothing. My world had  _ literally  _ turned grey and I wasn’t sure what the point in living was any more. I even thought about  _ how _ I would do it.” 

 

The Saviour grew quiet as she relieved the lowest point in her life and glanced to the redhead before she took another sip. 

 

“But then something happened…” She uttered as she remembered staring at that little plastic stick and the two visible lines. “I found out I was was pregnant and I couldn’t do it. It gave me something else to focus on and in time, I was glad I hadn’t followed through with it even though life didn’t drastically improve. I can acknowledge that because I felt like that at my lowest point it allowed, over time, for me to appreciate the other things. Things I wouldn’t have got to do if I wasn’t alive.” 

 

She waited for her words to sink in and Zelena sat up a little bit but didn’t say anything. “It might take time but you will be happy again, Zelena. It will fluctuate, there will be great ups and downs but it’s okay to feel things. Just don’t let them consume you and live there.”

 

They sit in silence for a little longer before Emma asked the redhead quietly if she wanted her to stay, a vast difference from when she had been at the farmhouse previously.

 

Zelena shrugged with a look of indifference but she didn’t give her an answer other than to remind the blonde that she had pissed off The Dark One and he’d probably be coming for her at some point, that it probably wasn’t a good idea if she stayed.

 

“I can help… I won’t let him hurt you,” Emma promised and her gaze did not waver, even if the alcohol in her system as well as the exhaustion might prove to make any sort of protection detail a little more difficult, but she had worked in worse conditions. She meant her words though whether she was inebriated or not, she would have promised the same thing.

 

“You would do that?” Zelena asked with slight disbelief. 

 

“I made a promise to protect the people of this town and  _ you _ gave me your word that you wouldn’t hurt anyone else. So for that, to me, it also includes you,” Emma answered honestly, with a genuine smile.

 

“ _Even_ after _everything_ I’ve done? To _you_ **and** your precious Regina?” Zelena questioned and even though Emma knew she was goading, attempting to spur her into retracting her statement, it didn’t change her mind. 

 

“Just because you’ve done bad things, Zelena, does not mean you’re a bad person. Everyone can change,” the blonde remarked softly and she waited for the truth of her words to sink in again.

 

“I don’t understand  _ why _ ,” Zelena countered as she struggled to comprehend The Saviour’s honesty.

 

“I know how important it is for just one person to believe that you can change, that you’re not as evil at the core as you think you are…” Emma offered another smile but the redhead interrupted her quickly with a smirk of her own.

 

“Wicked…” 

 

The blonde rolled her eyes.

“ _ Whatever _ , you know what I mean.”

 

“People would say you were being foolish right now and also,  _ very _ much like your mother if I might add. All that perky optimism,” Zelena cringed and waggled her fingers towards the blonde in a rather drunken manner.

 

\--- ---

 

Regina sighed then and looked away from him as she commented on the fact of  _ if _ she’d get to keep the newborn.

 

“I don’t know  _ why  _ you wouldn’t,” Henry remarked before he nudged her. “I know I’ll still vouch for you to, not that I think that  _ anyone _ would  _ dare _ to take him from you again.”

 

“You’ve got my vote,” Ruby said quietly from the door jam she had been leaning against, as she had waited for the appropriate time to interrupt the private moment between the pair. “What  _ I  _ see is how obviously you have changed  _ despite _ everything that you’ve had to endure. I understand that pull to darkness and you haven’t given into it again. I… heard what you said about Snow,” she paused and exhaled as she tried to stop her own grief from not allowing her to finish her sentence, “she  _ asked _ you to do it, Regina. I also know she would. It’s  _ Snow _ , she would have tried  _ anything _ to make sure that every option was exhausted. She probably didn’t even fully realise the consequences of her enacting the curse.”

 

The younger brunette scoffed slightly and then wiped at her tears as they fell. 

 

“It’s  _ not  _ your fault, Regina and the fact that you immediately  _ saved _ the life of Snow’s unborn child. Your every bit as much of that child’s mother as what Snow was. I think if we could speak to her now, she’d tell you the same thing.” 

 

Regina swallowed and smiled sadly, but appreciatively at the younger woman even if there was still a small knot in her stomach. 

 

“So what’s the deal with Ma?” Henry blurted almost as if he had been preparing himself to tackle the topic. 

 

“What do you mean?” Regina replied, trying but failing to keep the tremor from her voice.

 

Henry simply raised his eyebrow and looked at her until the older brunette exhaled and responded.

 

“That’s  _ not _ something I am keen on discussing with my almost twelve year old son,” Regina said a little more firmly than she intended. 

 

“Okay,” Ruby drawled and offered her a smile when she glanced her way. “How about discussing it with a friend?”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow and tried to give her the most intimidating look she could considering how exhausted she was.

 

“What’s the deal with Emma?” Ruby asked pointedly, not deterred by Regina’s dark glower. 

 

The older brunette sighed heavily, looking away from both of them and to their reflection in the window in front of them from the overhead fluorescent lights.

 

“I think that might be rather obvious by now,” Regina said softly. “I… love her.”

 

“Let her in, Mom,” Henry whispered as he took her hand in his. 

 

She stared at it for a moment before took a long breath and cleared her throat.

“I’ll think about it,” Regina replied quietly but resolutely. 

 

Both of them knew, that if they tried to push the subject that it would only result in the older woman digging her heels in stubbornly and so they both allowed the brunette to change the subject. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Everyone has said that recently so when I find her, I’ll be sure to let her know,” Emma remarked, taking another drink to dull the worry that had just started churning in her gut once again. 

 

“I don’t know why at least one of them is not here,” Zelena admitted quietly. “I dropped the memory potion just as the curse was cast but it doesn’t explain why  _ one _ of them is not here.”

 

Zelena appeared thoughtful for a minute before she wobbled slightly on the spot but it didn’t stop her from conjuring two maps in front of her. 

 

Before Emma has a chance to question the sudden flurry of magic in the air, the redhead grabbed her hand, jabbing her index finger with a pin that elicited a sharp hiss from the blonde. 

 

“Ouch! What the fuck?” Emma exclaimed.

 

But the redhead shushed her and the blonde immediately quietened and allowed the other woman to squeeze her finger which caused several small droplets to fall onto the surface on to the two maps she had produced. One which was clearly a map of Storybrooke and then an older looking map with tattered edges. 

 

Blue orbs stared intently and she even waved her hand over the blood spots with a slight grow of green but still, the droplets did not move.

 

Zelena frowned and the concern that flashed in cerulean orbs as she glanced at the blonde, didn’t go unnoticed by the younger woman. Before Emma can question what the look meant, the redhead spoke again.

 

“There is only one reason  _ I _ know why that didn’t work,” Zelena said softly but sincerely, “Though you may want to try Blue for her  _ lighter _ resources.” 

 

“ _ How _ did you have a map of The Enchanted Forest and  _ why _ didn’t it work?” 

 

“How I had the map is simple,” the redhead stated in an exasperated tone. “I brought it with me. It  _ should  _ have worked though… even if they weren’t in  _ this _ realm they  _ should _ have been in The Enchanted Forest. The fact that it has not moved…” Zelena hesitated and in the most gentle voice the redhead had ever used with her she said, “means that they’re not alive in either.”

 

“What?” Emma whispered and she started to feel a little light headed.

 

“You know I’d understand if you’d want to leave now… after news like  _ that _ , I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to leave,” Zelena stated quietly, almost sure that Emma was going to leave. “If I knew what had happened, I’d tell you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Emma replied softly and she pushed the new information down, a part of her hopeful that at least one of them was alive somewhere but she had always had that hole, that hadn’t quite filled even with having her parents in her life again for that short amount of time. That had just been waiting, biding its time until… she immediately shook her mind off of the spiral that her thoughts were taking and spoke again. “I’ll talk to Blue tomorrow.” 

 

They drink a little bit more and Zelena grows quiet for a while until Emma calls her out on the fact that she can see thoughts processing. She can tell that there is some form of inner turmoil going on inside the witch’s brain and she nudges her with the glass as she urged her to fill it and talk.

 

“There was one person that was with them…” Zelena said slowly. She’s not entirely sure about the conflicting emotions surrounding the tidbit of information she was about to reveal and she acknowledged the fact that while she had started to like her sister, she knew the information would possibly cause some pain to the blonde too and she didn’t want that either. In fact, she probably like the blonde a little more than her sister at that moment. 

 

She hesitated even though emerald orbs were looking imploringly at her and while she didn’t want to ruin the chance at her sister having some form of happiness, something she admitted begrudgingly to herself, since she did partly have a hand in it. She noted there and then, that the blonde had shown her more kindness in the last five minutes than anyone had in a lifetime. 

 

“When the curse was being cast, Emma…” Zelena paused again. “The only person that was with them at the time of the curse enactment was Regina… you should probably talk to her.”

 

The blonde sighed heavily, not really knowing how to process the information but she knows in her gut from what little she knew of their time in The Enchanted Forest, that Regina didn’t do anything to her parents. She sensed that something had changed between the brunette’s emotions toward her parents and it wasn’t something that had happened over night. 

 

“Thank you,” Emma added and accepted the drink that Zelena offered her as the wheels in her head continued to turn. “I wonder if this is why she sent me away,” the blonde said softly under her breath.

 

“If you want to go…” Zelena started trying to hide the sadness in her tone at the thought of the blonde leaving. 

 

“No,” Emma responded firmly with a smile. “I can find out tomorrow.”

 

\--- ---

 

After another hour or so in the incubator and all tests confirming that for his little adventure, that he was unharmed and that his sugar levels had implied that he had been fed during the time of his kidnapping, which had surprised everyone to hear.

 

Earlier in the night, they had received a text message from Emma telling them that they were out of danger and that she would see them in the morning, but neither had decided to tell the brunette both worried that Emma might possibly not even show up.

 

The sun had just started to come and they had dozed intermittently until Dr. Whale had agreed to let them all go home, with continued warnings directed at Regina, for her to look after herself and that he would see her for their checkup. 

 

They had all prepared themselves, even though Henry had hoped that this car ride wouldn’t be filled with the newborn’s shrieking wail but unfortunately, they were not so lucky. Even with a firm hold on both Regina’s and Henry’s fingers, his little voice still filled the entire vehicle. 

 

They finally made it back to The Manor and Henry was the only one brave enough to comment on the fact that he thought his eardrums might have burst had they gone much further. 

 

Regina had given him a half hearted smile and an eye roll, as she unclipped the car seat from the base.

 

Ruby held out a hand and wiggled her fingers repeatedly until the older woman allowed her to carry the wailing infant, who the wolf tried calm until after they had entered the house.

 

Finally Ruby placed the carseat down and scooped the child out as Regina settled into the stool beside them.

 

“He is probably hungry,” the older brunette said reaching for the newborn and the younger woman nodded, while handing over the infant to his mother. 

 

“I’ll second that,” Henry remarked. “I’m going to change though… are my…”

 

“Everything is exactly how you left it, hopefully something still fits since you must have grown several inches or so,” Regina said softly with a small smile and he grinned back before he left the room.

 

She waited until he had left his room before she began feeding the newborn and Ruby offered to start making some breakfast for them all. 

 

\--- ---

 

Her stomach had given up on the alcohol far sooner than Zelena had and after she had vomited, stumbled back to the room, they had talked long into the night until they had both passed out at the table.

 

Her head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes, knowing that the light was going to hurt when she did and suddenly realising why her neck was killing her from the angle she had fallen asleep at.

 

She groaned disliking the way her stomach turned as she sat up, the redhead was asleep and her long rattling snore was somewhat amusing until she sat bolt upright, startling the blonde who then grabbed her head at the jarring movement. 

 

“Ow,” Emma whispered and even the sound was too much but she still acknowledged the thought out loud. “I drank  _ far  _ too much.”  

 

“You and me both,” Zelena groaned. “Here,” she waved her hand then and magically a bottle of aspirin appeared on the table as well as two green looking drinks. 

 

“What’s that?” Emma inquired while holding her head. 

 

“Aspirin and it’s a herbal drink, it’ll help, just hopefully it stays down,” Zelena responded as she took two aspirin from the bottle and pushed it towards Emma who did the same.

 

The green drink was vile and she gagged a couple of times while she drank it but thankfully it stayed down, it was not something that she wished to see coming back up that was for sure. 

 

“Ugh, I need to pee,” Emma stated and moved from the table.

 

When she returned she noted that Zelena was still sat at the table staring at the tiny bit of amber liquid that was still in the bottle. 

 

“Are you feeling… better about what we talked about last night?” Emma asked hesitantly while trying to ignore how bright the kitchen now seemed. 

 

“I am, actually,” Zelena replied with a small smile and she awkwardly asked. “Will I… see you this… I don’t know… week?”

 

“Yeah, how does lunch tomorrow sound?” Emma asked with a small grin before she turned thoughtful. “Hey do you have a cell phone?” 

 

The redhead grinned brighter with a nod, Emma knew then it was the right call as she passed the other woman her phone and instructed her to put the number in it. 

 

“I only actually got the thing so that Regina could call me in an emergency,” Zelena said lowly. 

 

“Well now consider me your emergency contact too,” Emma quipped receiving an eye roll in response. 

 

“I’ll bare that in mind when The Dark One come knocking,” Zelena countered sarcastically. 

 

“Can you put a barrier up?” Emma asked offhandedly as she sent off a text to the number the redhead had put in the phone. “You now have my number too.”

 

“What’s the  _ point _ in  _ that _ ?” The older woman replied with yet another eye roll. “ _ Especially _ considering it’s The Dark One.”

 

“Because  _ I _ don’t want anything to happen to you,” Emma insisted and she stared at the the woman imploringly. “Please?”

 

“Fine,” Zelena snapped but there was slight awe at the fact that it was The Saviour who was asking her. That at least one person cared even if no one else did. “What time and where tomorrow?”

 

“Would here be okay? Just because people in town are going to be harder to win round  _ and _ I don’t really want any deaths, on  _ either _ side,” the blonde replied in a joking tone. 

 

“That’s fine,” the redhead replied and smiled. There was no way she was about to admit to the other woman so soon that she would be looking forward to it.

 

\--- ---

 

After she had sent the text to Ruby and Henry the night before, she had forgotten about it until she had seen the reply on her phone right before she had handed it to Zelena to put her number in. 

 

Now as she climbed back in her car, with slight self-admonishment at the fact that it wasn’t really the best idea to drink as much as she had but at least Zelena wasn’t a threat any more, she was sure of it.

 

She stopped by The Loft first, taking a quick shower and getting something to eat and a change of clothes.

 

She wondered what was in that horrid green drink that the redhead had conjured up, as even though she felt somewhat rough, it was definitely better than she had felt earlier.

 

When she finally made it to The Manor, her stomach was tying itself in knots and she knew the trembling in her limbs was not due to the excessive amount she had drunk the night before.

 

Henry had been the one to let her in, informing her that they had eaten and Regina had gone straight to bed with the baby, she had been unwilling to let the newborn out of her sight so Ruby had carefully dragged the cot they had built down the hallway into the older brunette’s room. 

 

Ruby had napped on the couch while Henry had slept for a few hours but had gotten back up when his phone had gone off that Emma was there at eight thirty and let his blonde mother in.

 

It was around thirty minutes later and the newborn’s cry could be heard from all the way downstairs and then a few moments later cease, they knew that the older brunette was awake. 

 

Emma’s stomach tightened again and she exhaled slowly, taking a sip from her hot coffee and a mouthful of the eggs and bacon that Ruby had made for her.

 

They had briefly talked about how Emma’s whereabouts and they had been shocked, offering her every reason why she was crazy but believed her when she said that Zelena wasn’t a threat any more, accepting the blonde’s statement because it had come from The Saviour but she knew that Regina would not be as easy to convince considering everything the redhead had done to her. 

 

She’d cross that bridge when she came to it but they all fell silent when they heard Regina’s footsteps on the staircase. 

 

When she entered the kitchen, Emma couldn’t help but trace the edge of full lips with an emerald gaze and when she looked up, sepia orbs are glittering with an emotion that the blonde isn’t quite sure of but her expression shows the shock at seeing the younger woman sat in her kitchen.

 

Emma noted the heaviness under dark eyes, instilling a sense of worry in her for the new mother’s wellbeing and she offered up a slight awkward smile, while trying to quell the butterflies that had taken flight upon seeing the woman again.

 

She half expected the brunette to order her to leave but instead there is simply a long silence as she gently rocked the swaddled child in her arms.

 

“Here,” Emma said breaking the silence and urged the brunette to take her seat. “Let me get you some tea.”

 

When the air around them continued to remain incredibly tense, Ruby and Henry promptly offered up excuses and left the room leaving them by themselves.

 

Emma busied herself as she made the tea and she tried to think of how exactly she would broach the topic of not only the curse breaking but also the matter of her parents. She decided that out of the two that the easier of the subjects to confront, which said a lot, was the potential death of at least one of her parents.

 

“Do you know what happened to my parents?” Emma asked quietly as she placed the hot cup towards Regina’s dominant hand. 

 

The brunette exhaled then and moved into a standing position, leaving the room to retrieve the moses basket and leaving Emma to wonder if she was even going to return. When she about to follow her, Regina entered the room once again and placed the infant in it on the counter before she slowly started her story.

 

She recounted everything carefully and by the time she was finished, she apologised and before she thinks about it she takes the blonde’s small hand in her own. 

“I really,  _ truly,  _ wanted it to work, Emma.” 

 

She could feel the part of her that wanted to swallow her whole in its grief, she also acknowledged that a part of her since her return to Storybrooke had known and been preparing for the fact that there was no traces of them anywhere. She refused to let it take her at the moment though. There would be a time for her tears.

 

“I do feel  _ less _ alone than I thought I would though,” the blonde stated as she glanced to basket and Regina squeezed her hand, drawing her attention. 

 

“You’re  _ not _ alone,” the brunette responded firmly as watery emerald connected with a similarly emotional sepia.

 

Emma smiled sadly before she tilted her head as another thought hit her.

“It is kind of weird though that  _ your _ baby is  _ my _ brother… that puts another confusing spin on the family tree…” She quipped and her blonde eyebrows scrunched slightly. “We’re going to have to think of a simplified version of how to explain  _ all _ this and the fact that I’m in love with you, to the baby.”

 

The moment she said it she realised it was too late, she hadn’t actually wished to admit that out loud, not so soon anyway and it was the small, hopeful smile that lit up dark features that caught her breath instantly.

 

“So I’ll still get to be a part of his life?” Regina asked hesitantly, even though she really wanted to acknowledge the other part of the declaration that the blonde had just made.

 

Emma’s jaw fell open and confusion covered porcelain features.

“That was  _ never _ even a question, hey…” She placed her hand over Regina’s and squeezed it gently. “You carried him Regina, I wouldn’t…” She shook her head and added determinedly, “ _ Couldn’t  _ think of a better person than you.”

 

The warmth of the blonde’s faith in her spread through her like honey and soothed her more than she ever expected it would. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip as she attempted and failed, to keep the tears from falling at the blonde’s admission. 

 

Emma lifted her hand carefully and gently wiped away the few that had fallen. 

“I’m sorry if I made things… awkward…” The blonde muttered and exhaled as she quickly finished her sentence. “When I  _ kissed  _ you.”

 

“I’m sorry for kicking you out,” Regina responded and silently missed the touch of the blonde’s hand on her face.

 

“Why did you?” Emma whispered and tried to ignore the hard pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

 

She noted that sepia orbs now glistened with unshed tears and fear and just when the blonde thought that she wasn’t going to answer her, she admitted it quietly. 

“I was scared.”

 

Emma smiled sadly at her, knowing exactly the emotion that the brunette spoke of but instead of replying she lifted her hand and stroked it tenderly down the older woman’s cheek. 

 

Regina sighed at the slight touch, the act itself sending the butterflies in her stomach into a stronger flight.

 

This time, it’s not the blonde that initiates the kiss but the brunette, who leaned in slowly and pressed full lips to petite pink for the briefest of moments before she pulls back.

 

Small fingers found the nape of her neck then and instantly, she is pulled back into the kiss before she can back away too far. 

 

Her heart hammered rapidly as Emma kissed her back.


	18. Epilogue

Emma had lunch the next day, like she had promised with the redhead and after informing her, that she had indeed entered into the start of a tentative relationship with the older brunette, Zelena had simply smiled and not said another word.

 

Regina had finally decided on a name, something that they had agreed upon and it had broken Emma for a moment when the brunette had told her. David Neal.

 

She had returned the dagger to Gold and Belle. They had managed the little factor of him wanting to take revenge and it had taken them both to convince him not carry it out.

 

She was still wary of the fact that he might carry it out but with Belle in control of the dagger she was pretty sure, or at least she _hoped_ that he would remain under control.

 

People that had been missing returned and there were no longer any animal attacks being reported around town.

 

They had held a combined funeral for Neal, Snow and Charming which was one of the hardest things she had to ever do but with her family’s support she had gotten through the day.

 

After the blonde had told Regina of her whereabouts after she had kicked her out that night, she had been angry at first and had called Emma an idiot, multiple times, for the fact that she could have been killed.

 

When finally Emma had convinced her that a part of the growing relationship she had felt with Zelena was real, from the redhead’s side as well, it had taken her a couple of days to calm down and _consider_  talking with her sister. Not long after that, she had given in and agreed to lunch. As long as Emma was the mediator. 

 

They had agreed on the diner, where Ruby was in the back room babysitting both son’s even though Henry had protested, Regina had been the one to insist that this time it just be the three women as she expected there to be some arguing and she’d rather their first dinner together as a family be more civilized. She was still not fully convinced of Zelena's reformed behaviour but she promised their son that maybe, after the two had got to know one another more, they would all sit down as a family.

 

Granny had been somewhat civil, serving them without offering any gruff opinions which had been surprising to _all_  of them.

 

At first when they started to argue, Emma had been fearful with Regina having her strength back, that the table might explode and that the redhead would retaliate but when the blonde had held up her hands, it instantly ceased the pissing match.

 

“Guys,” Emma said softly, effectively drawing both women’s attention to her. “You’re both _almighty_ powerful, we _get_ it.”

 

“Only _she_ would get away with saying that,” Zelena retorted and it was that which sparked Regina’s laughter.

 

“ _Now_ , yes,” Regina responded with a slight chuckle. “At one point I would have happily roasted her ass because she was being a pain in _mine_.”

 

“ _Yay_ ,” Emma said sarcastically taking a sip of her coffee, “ _Of course_ we bond over _me_ being in a pain in the ass.”

 

“You can be sometimes,” Zelena remarked causing her to receive a somewhat shocked look from from the blonde.

 

“Thank you,” Regina said in an almost exasperated but grateful tone and another small laugh.

 

“ _I’m_ the one that has had your back,” Emma countered but then she grinned to let the other woman know she was joking. She directed her next statement to the brunette, “Both of yours I might add. But _hey_ , if this is what gets you to get along. Here’s to me being a perpetual pain in _both_ of your asses.”

 

They all laugh then and they continue their lunch in relatively amiable conversation, with some barbs thrown here or there but Emma can definitely see the start of, a begrudging at least, sisterly relationship between the pair.

 

They talked longer while Emma remained quiet as Regina revealed some of Cora’s less than motherly upbringing but in the admission, Zelena shared a story of her own about her father and by the end of the conversation, they realised that they might be more similar than they thought.

 

It wasn’t long before Regina excused herself for David’s scheduled feeding as the infant’s cries could be heard through the thin walls of the diner, even with the muted sound of the jukebox.

 

Zelena had chosen that moment to thank her and Emma had the feeling, that from here on out, things were finally going to be okay.

 


End file.
